Transformers Prime: New Bots
by SithDan
Summary: Silas and M.E.C.H continue their research and develop of Cybertronian technology and biology. After a few weeks of research they finally have results; however to finalize their Project Chimera they need Test Subjects. They set their sights of Team Prime's human allies and Vince. Will Team Prime's Human allies and Vince Survive Project Chimera or die as test subjects.
1. Prologue

__****Please Note all characters and rights of the Transformers Prime Franshise belong to Hasbro, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci.****__

Prologue

Date: March 31, 2012

after the Human terrorist organization know as M.E.C.H. was able to get their Hands of Starscream's T-cog(a T-cog is a Cybertronian organ that allows them to transform from their Robot mode to Vehicle mode.); their Leader Silas has ordered all top Scientists and Engineers available of their organization to began Extensive research and to reverse engineer as much Cybertronian technology and biology to create their own version of transformers. Thanks to Starscream providing them with the Formula of Energon to support their Cybertronian Biology they began to search for Energon Deposits to mine use for their own Devise proposes. after a weeks of searching they were able to find a small Deposit inside the Serra Nevada Mountain Range inside Yosemite National Park and begin to mine the Energon and refining it into fuel to use in their Experiments with Starscream's T-cog to refine their Experiments in Developing their own Highly advance transformer technology.

Recently M.E.C.H. Received an encode message from an old business Partner: Airachnid and that she requested a meeting with them especially Slias Personally. Silas Personally lead a Scouting team to Airachnid's Location in abandoned Cybertronian Energon mine. as they entered the mine Silas ordered all members of the Scouting team to stay on High alert because due to past experience with Airachnid it could be a trap with her. As they approach the end of the mine tunnel Silas saw Airachnid Setting on a small stone plateau with 2 Cybertronian Bodyguards(2 insectcon warriors) in defensive stands. Airachnid in a Calm Menacing tone voice, Airachind "Well, well Silas it has been a while." Silas's men had their Weapons pointing at Airachnid and would fire at Silas order. Silas in calm tone of Voice, Silas"that's it has Airachind Now let's get down to business and tell us why you contact us time is limited." Airachind "Well Silas straight to business and no pleasure you look tense(Airachind looked at Silas and saw by his body language that his was a little stiff and wanted to get out of this Abandoned mine and return to his regular Business activates.); Very well I have contact you because I want to work with you in your Goal in Researching and Reserve Engineering my Races technology and biology."

Silas silently ordered his men to stand down and in a curiously calm tone of Voice, Silas "If we accept you offer what are is offering us and what do you want from us." Airachnid in a Curiously Calm tone of Voice, Airachind "I see you have Refined your Instincts sense we last meet, you don't fully trust me that's good Silas no one should turn their back on a Decepticon. Now on to my offer I'm offering you and you Organization the Ability to study up close and Personal to life cybertronians(she put her hands on her bodyguards), experiment on and take their T-cog and Spark chambers to study and develop your own version of 'Transformers'. Plus Silas I can help you find more Energon Deposits to mine and refine to fuel in exchange I want a Percentage of the Energon You and your men mine to support myself."

Silas stood still for a Few minutes thinking to himself of the Pros and Cons of having a Cybertronian business Partner to help him and his Organization in having the Most advance technology on the Planet. Silas walked up to Airachind and put out his hand, Airachnid Just sat there with a confused stare at him, Silas in a calm tone of Voice, Silas "It is a form of Greeting or a sign of trust between 2 people it's called a Handshake.(Airachind than pulled out her Hand and shake Silas hand) I agree to your offers Airachnid." Airachnid in a calm menacing, Airachind "good know first things first.(she turned and faced one of her Bodyguards and put her hand on it's chin) Your sacrifice won't be for nothing." Airachnid than took her Spider leg and slashed at the her Bodyguard in the throat area causing Energon Blood to spill out of the open wound and saw their Bodyguard fall to the ground died. she did the same to her other Bodyguard and killed him as well in cold blood. She than turned to Silas and in a calm and Menacing tone of Voice, Airachnid "there is your first 2 specimens to study."

with some Cybertronian Specimens available to research M.E.C.H scientists and engineers have make quantum leaps in Researching Cybertronian Technology and Biology. they have studying from the Cybertronian Specimens Biotechnical brain on to how Create Mankind's 1st highly advance generation Molecule computers and on how to develop a massive memory storage core into the Molecule computers that in theory had enough memory to store a human mind's data into a computer to transfer into possible transformer bodies creating their own Cybertronians converted by having a copy of a person's mind inside the molecule computer to transfer inside a human build cybertronian.

M.E.C.H. has for the last few weeks been Trying to create their own version of advanced transformer. Finally as of April 22, 2012 their scientists and engineers have results. They have from studying the Cybertronian Specimens have develop their 1st 5 giant transformer prototypes. these transformer prototypes ranged from Height as tall as 8.925 meters to as short as 5.875 meters. M.E.C.H.'s transformers have in them 3 key components needed to create a their own Cybertronian transformer: 1st was the T-cog for their Cybertronian Transformers to transform from Robot mode to Vehicle mode and verse vsa; 2nd a cybertronian heart spark chamber to have their Cybertronian have a life support system similar to the Cybertronians heart to keep Energon pumping and flow in the transformers life systems to support the T-Cog and to have constant follow of energon follow thought the transformers body from dying; 3rd Energon Fuel to keep follow of energon moving though out the transformers body to keep the life Support systems operational.

Now with transformers of their own all that Silas and M.E.C.H. needed was to find 'Willing' Volunteers to become Mankind's first Transforming robots soldiers. for the last few weeks Silas and M.E.C.H. as been keep their eyes of the Optimus Prime team's human allies: Jackson "Jack" Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel as well as with another Teenager Boy Named Venice as Possible Test subjects in his Project Chimera. Silas decided to act and ordered his Organization to Capture the test subjects and use them as test Subjects for His Project chimera.


	2. Captured

Captured

April 23, 2012

As Jack Darby and his other Friends: Miko and Rafael "Raf" have just finish up their Day of School and headed to their Autobot Guardians parked in the School Parking lot; Jack's Bully and Rival Vince Jones walked along side Jack and shuffled Jack's Right shoulder. Vince moved passed Jack and is Friends and then turned to face Jack "oh sorry Darby didn't see you there." Jack "That's a lie Vince we all know that you saw me, you just did that to piss me off." Vince "Oh Boo hoo Darby are Going to tell your mommy on me that I shuffled your shoulder." Jack quietly tied up his right hand into a fist but keep a cool level head, he knew that Venice was just trying to provoke him into a Fight with him to get him in trouble and than come up with a cover story and overact his side of the story to make himself look innocent and the Victim. Jack "No Vince I'm not you not wealth my time."

Vince then up to Raf, Vince "Hay Rafael, your shoe untied." Raf looked down at his Shoes and saw that they were tied. Raf then Realized that he had been tricked and quickly looked back up at Vince. Raf was moving his head Vince took this opportunity to steal Raf's glass off of his face. Raf "Not again, Vince give back my Glasses." Vince "Well come and get them from me Rafael." Jack in a serious tone to Vince "Vince that's enough, give Raf's glasses back now." Vince "Or what, what are you going to do to me?" Jack stand there with rage slowly entered is Mind and tied his Right hand again to a Fist, Jack in a serious tone with some Angry into it, Jack "Vince this is going to be your only warning Give Raf back his Glasses right now or you'll regret it." Vince "oh look Jack Darby is Angry and trying to Protect one of his Friends." Jack had enough and use his left arm and reached over to Vince's Left Hand(Right when faced at Jack) to grab Raf Glasses and was successful from taking Raf's glasses from Vince without breaking them.

Vince "Your petty quickly for a loser, Darby." More Rage enter Jack's mind but he kept in check to not do anything he will regret, Jack "I may be a loser to you Vince back at least I have friends unlike you." Vince "Ha, right and their all losers like you." Miko "Jack he's not wealth it come on are Friends and waiting." Jack turned his Head to Miko "You right Miko, He's not wealth it, as you said come own friends are waiting, see you later Vince." Vince "Whatever Jack, you'll never have the guts to fight me, you'll always be a loser and a coward." Jack frozen died in his Tracks and felt again rage slowly enter his Mind but again kept in check to not do anything he will regret and Just walked away from Vince and made his way to his Guardian and friend: Arcee.

* * *

Vince got into his car and headed to his side Part time job as a Mechanic at Joshua's garage. After a few minutes of travelling town the streets of Jasper he reached Joshua's Garage. He parked his car in a parking space near the crib entrance of the Garage. As he get out of his car and headed to the Garage he saw strange black Van inside the Garage. as he came into the front door to check in to begin his shift, Vince to his Boss Henry "Afternoon Boss." Henry "Yah yah Vince good Afternoon to you as well now get ready I have a vehicle for you to work." Vince headed to his Looker and change into his work clothes. After a few minutes he came out into the garage area to talk Henry. Henry was talking to a group of men in some type of dark green to black tie body shape jump suits talking of how long it would take to fix their Driver side flat tire. Henry turned his head to the left and saw Venice approaching him, Henry "Good your ready I need you to get to work on replacing this Gentleman's driver Side flat tire." Vince "Alright Boss."

It took roughly 20 minutes to replace the Gentleman's van drive side tire. As Vince finished up one of the Gentleman near the rear of the van turned his attention to Vince, Gentleman "Excuse me young man can you come at the back of the back I think the back Drive side tire needs some air." Vince grabbed an air hose and walked up to the back of the Van. While he approached nearly the back of the Van the Gentleman asked Vince, Gentleman "What is your name young man?" Vince look up at the man, Vince "My name is Vince Jones what's to you man?" The Gentleman let a out an evil smile on his Face, Gentleman "Oh everything Vince." The Gentleman quickly took out a Tranquilizer gun and point the Gun at Vince and shot at a Tranquilizer dart at Vince. The dart hit Vince on his Left shoulder and he began to felt dizzy. 2 Gentlemen came behind him and caught him as he fell. Gentleman "Quickly, put him in the Van while I take care of the owner." The other 2 gentlemen knotted in compliance and put Vince in the Van. The Gentleman in charge went to the office were Henry was and when He saw Henry's back turned he shot him with the Tranquilizer gun to not let him talk went they took Vince away to one M.E.C.H.'s secret bases. As the gentleman got into the Van he sent a message to M.E.C.H. HQ saying "Charlie to Silas we of Package 5." Silas "Excellent, Proceed to M.E.C.H Temporary base Henry 201." The Gentleman "Roger that sir proceed to Base."

* * *

 _ _7:30 P.M. on the main highway route to Jasper, Nevada was Arcee with Jackson Darby heading to his home.__

On his way home after spend the day with his Autobot Allies, his Guardian and Friend Arcee, Jack Darby was talked to Arcee of his Day. Jack Darby "Oh boy what a long day, Arcee." Arcee "That it has Jack, Now tell me what happen between you and Vince." Jack "Well Vince, was being a Jerk as always and tried to Provoke me into a fight with him." Arcee "I see that and you well in keeping your Emotions in check as well as cool and calm." Jack "Thank you, But I nearly loss control when Vince Picked on Raf and took his Glasses." Arcee "I saw that and I could tell that you were Struggling to keep your Emotions in check and to keep calm." Jack "I know Arcee, I Swear to Primus Acree that Vince knows the right areas to push to get on my nerves, one of these days Arcee, I know Vince would push me to far where I would loss control of myself and make me to do something that I would regret."

Arcee "I know how you felt Jack, when I face my arch-enemy Airachnid I'm always on the edge of losing complete control of my emotions and sometime let them do stupid things and sometimes fall into Airachnid traps only to be saved by my teammates." Jack "You really don't like her do you Arcee." Arcee "Yes I don't like her at all Jack, she killed my Partner Tailgate and took so much pleasure in seeing me suffer. Sense then I have been trying to recover of my Traumatic experience with her but each time I think I have fully recovered she always returns and knows just like your bully Vince, knows the right areas to push to get on my nerves and knows how to torture me by threating to kill you recent partner, you Jack." Arcee thought to herself "Jack I care for you more than you maybe more(she shock her thoughts), what I'm thinking don't tell me that I see Jack possible more than just a partner. I mean he has been there you me in times of distress and help me recover from the loss of my recent partner Cliffjumper. I to have been there for him and listen to him as a friend and tried to help him. Oh Primus please tell me I'm not falling for him."

As they entered Jack home's Driveway Jack took out from his pants right hand front packet a Garage door opener to open the Garage. After a Few seconds the garage opened and Arcee pulled into the Garage. When they cleared the doorway Jack pressed the Garage door opener controller button to close the door between him and Acree. As the door closed Arcee transformed into her natural Cybertronian robot form. Arcee "Again it always looks like and feels cramped in your garage, Your guys are either overestimating for something or underestimating for something." that made Jack blush, Jack "I think it us overestimating for something." Arcee "I hope so for Jack, your a nice guy to have around." Jack again blushed and Acree let out a little chuckle.

* * *

8:00 P.M.

Acree was lying down in her Robot mode on the concrete floor of the garage resting went she hear the Garage door open behind her. Arcee quickly Transformed into her motorcycle Vehicle mode incase there were some nosy neighbors that were able to peek into the Garage to get a look at her true Form. As the door opening Arcee saw with her minor that it was June Darby's car, the car cleared the garage doorway June pressed her cars Remote control Garage door opener and closed the door Behind her car. The Garage door closed and the car Parking inside the Garage Arcee transformed back into her Robot form. June came out of her car with her purse she looked to were Arcee was laying down, June "Hello Arcee it good to see you always." Arcee "Like wise June how was work?" June "Good I help a doctor with a Liver transplant with one of our hospital patients that final got a Liver from a Donator on the organ donator list." Arcee "That sounds good sense considering I've no idea what your talking about." June "Oh I Forgot, I thought you were human considering that you speak one of our languages and that your form natural body form as similar to ours be on a larger scale."

Arcee "June, We're Totally different species and have a different develop of evolution them you species, We don't even have a very Complex Breath system similar to your Species sense and can go inside outer space without the need of a pressure suit plus that My species is made from living Cybertronian life metal and that we can survive most of the harsh environments in outer space." June "Oh I see Acree." Arcee "June our 2 species due have a common Ancestor." June had a curious look toward Arcee, June "Ready and how would that be Arcee?" Arcee "From what ratchet could find and to due a few months ago in the defeating the physical form of Primus's Evil Twin Brother: Unicron and putting him back to stasis, is that Unicron is the Ancestor and the for father of your species sense you race evolution of the planet that he is the very core of." June "Very interesting theory Ratchet has on our 2 species." Arcee "Indeed he does June." June "Now if you excuse me Arcee I need to make dinner for me and Jack, good night." Arcee "Night June."

June walked out of the Garage and headed her bedroom to put her purse on the her rooms desk. as she made her way to the kitchen she thought of what to cook Jack and herself for dinner. after a Few minutes June decided to make some canned soup for herself and Jack, she went up cabinet open it door and pulled on 2 cans of soup(Mushroom favored soup(June's favorite) and Beef stew favored soup(Jack's Favorite Soup).) for herself and Jack to have. She prepared their dinner she called Jack into the kitchen to get ready for dinner. Jack came from his bedroom and came into the kitchen and went a counter's draw to get a spoon to have his soup with his Mom. Jack "Your making soup this time around mom well good move don't over cook it." June "I won't smart month." June and Jack just both laughed at each other.

While they were eating a convoy of 3 dark green colored cars and a 18 wheeler with a cargo trailer came down Jack's neighborhood street to reach Jack's house. The lead car passenger side was a masked man in a dark green to black tie body shape jump suit, Man "All units cut of out going communicates in the area that aren't ours." The last car in the convoy pull off into the neighborhood ally way and headed to the ground communicate network. The 2nd front car in the convoy a man in the front passenger side of the car put a ratio transmitter dish on top of their car and send jamming signal to all communicates satellites in orbit above the planet in the area above Jasper. The man received over his radio that all out going communicates was either jammed and cut the man got his radio "Airachnid everything is all set your free to come in". Airachnid is in Helicopter vehicle mode over Jasper, Nevada waiting for her human partners to due their part, Aicachnid "Copy that Human."

while Jack and June continue to eat their dinner, Jack could hear a convoy of vehicles coming down to their neighborhood street fast. Jack stopped eating his soup and put the spoon back into his bow of soup and look up at his Mom, Jack "Mom do you hear that?" June "Yes I did let's go up in the front room of the house to have a look on this chase." They headed to the front room of the house Jack hear a Helicopter overhead their house Jack thought to himself "I hope the Helicopter is just a Civilian chopper or Special agent Fowler's Helicopter check up on us to make sure we're safe and not the Decepticon Assassin and Torture Expert: Airarchnid." They came into the front room of the house and looked out of the front window Jack saw that convoy stop in front of their house and began to set up a perimeter around their house. Jack thought to himself "I hope it's just the government coming to check up on us to make sure we're alright and not the terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. that Special agent fowler and Team Prime talked about a few weeks ago where they stole Bumblebee's T-cog and nearly destroyed and have found out were we live and have come to kidnap us for their own Evil devise proposes."

Jack's waste fears came true he saw the Helicopter above their hand come for a landing but a few ft. off the ground the Helicopter Transformed Reveal one of Jack's worse nightmare's the Decepticon assassin and torture expert: Airachnid. Airachnid approached the front of their House Airarchnid in a menacing tone in her voice, Airachnid "Oh my Jack it's time to come out to play, you have my 'word' a I won't heard you at least physically." Jack tried to say in a strong and calm tone voice, Jack "Airachnid we both that your word meaning little to nothing at all." Airachnid "My, My look how finally grown some bearings sense we last meet each other; I was hoping that you would choose the hard way because I love the hard way. I like to torture my victim until they have loss the will to resist my Torture methods and reluctantly and with some pain agree to answer my integrations and questions." Jack gathered his all the in strength he took find within himself and in a firm, calm, and nervous tone, Jack "What do you want Airarchnid we both know you didn't come for a social visit." Airachind "Well I see you have Refined your hunter's instinct sense we last meet. Your right I didn't come here for a social visit, I came here to take to one of my allies temporarily base of operations to a 'very special Visit'." Airachind began to set up webbing traps near the garage door entrance to capture Arcee for M.E.C.H. to study and for her to personally enjoy to Torture both physically, emotionally and Mental until she broke her.

Arcee was listen to Jack and Airachnid's conversation between each other she tried to contact the Autobot base but as she got on her Radio to send a signal she felt extreme pain and screamed. a second later she was forced to abort the Radio call to not risk brain damage to herself. Arcee "Scrap they Jamming my radio signal it looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way." Acree transformed her hand into her blasters and got into a jump stands to try to jump out of the garage and take out Airarchnid. Arcee ran at the garage door with all her weight behind to ran at the garage door at the last second she saw the garage door open automatically and ran out. while Arcee was getting ready a M.E.C.H. Soldier took out a Remote control override controller and push it button to open the door. As Arcee ran out she right away tried to slow herself down but she was to late to slow down and ran into a webbing trap set by Airachnid. Arcee tried to get out of the trap by trying to use her arm blades to cut though the webbing trap a M.E.C.H. Soldier took out his electric Shock gun and fire and massive electrical stun blast. Arcee began to felt dizzy and a second later she fell unconscious.

Jack saw what happen to Arcee and had a look of horror and shock on his face. Airachnid began to walk over to Arcee and put her hand against Arcee's unconscious face, Airachnid "It would be so easy to finish you off right now Arcee, oh Jack unless you want your guardian Killed in front of you and your mothers eyes you will come out and surrender yourselves to me and to M.E.C.H." Jack looked to his mom, Jack "We have no choose mom less we Surrender to Airachnid and M.E.C.H. they will kill Arcee." June has a sad expression on her face, June "I know Jack, let's hope they show mercury to us and Arcee went we come out to surrender." Jack "Are right Airachind we're coming out." Airachnid "a wise chose Jack, when you come out no Tricks or I will kill Arcee." Jack put as much strength into his voice tone Jack "All right the same goes for you Airachnid."

Jack opened the front door and he and June came out with their hands on their heads. Jack turned his head to the right and so Airachnid having her Spider legs in position ready to do a killing blow to Arcee if they try any Tricks. 2 M.E.C.H. soldiers approached both of them as went they were 6ft. away from Jack and June, they stopped and pulled out 2 tranquillizer guns and both shot a tranquillizer dart both at Jack and June. Both Jack and June began to feel dizzy and after a second fell unconscious. The 2 M.E.C.H. soldiers quickly grib Jack and June and caught them in their arms and carried them to one of their cars. Airachnid walked over to the 2 M.E.C.H. soldiers carrying Jack and June this caused the 2 M.E.C.H. soldiers to freeze in their tracks. Airachind bend down to get a look at Jack, Airachnid "Well my Jack you will make a protect Cybertronian warrior and maybe someday a Great Leader." Airachnid walked back to were she and M.E.C.H. personal caught Arcee to help them load her up on the 18 wheeler Truck to transport.

The leader of the M.E.C.H. team get into his Radio, The Leader "This is Tango to Silas, we have Packages 1 and 2." Silas "Excellent, Proceed to M.E.C.H temporary base Henry 201." The leader "Roger that Sir, oh and have an extra package one of the Kid's guradians were capture." Silas "That is a very good surprise, Now proceed to M.E.C.H temporary base Henry 201." The Leader "Roger that sir, proceeding to Base.(he charged the channel on the Radio to his Team's Channel) All units move out."

* * *

 _ _elsewhere in Jasper, Nevada around the time as M.E.C.H. capture Jackson 'Jack' Darby and June Darby their M.E.C.H. stealth Team were able to capture Rafael and Miko. the following just a little detail of what happen.__

In Rafael's capture, M.E.C.H. was able to sneak pass Rafael's Guardian's Guard and capture Rafael under Bumblebee's nose. as Rafael and his family were having dinner as a family a M.E.C.H. stealth team Jammed all out Going transmission from Rafael's to call for help and for Rafael to Contact his Guardian. The M.E.C.H. Team then broke Rafael house and capture all of Rafael's Family and threated them with Death. when they asked for Rafael his mom said no and was shot in the left shoulder and right leg to which shocking Rafael's family. When the M.E.C.H. Stealth team leader ask again for Rafael to come with, he did when the M.E.C.H. Team leader order his men to point their guns and the back of Rafael family heads and threat to kill all of them. The M.E.C.H. stealth team tranquillized Rafael and were about to leave when the M.E.C.H. Stealth team leader give a message to Rafael mother "You will ever see your son again and if you ever tell anyone of this we will return and kill you and your family."

In Miko's capture, Miko's host parents were out to order some fast food to take home. this let Miko Home alone went a M.E.C.H. was able to sneak pass her Guardian's Guard and capture her under Bulkhead's nose. while Miko was setting on her Living room Couch watch a monster truck TV show, a M.E.C.H. stealth team Jammed all out Going transmission from Miko's house to call for help and for her to Contact her Guardian. The M.E.C.H. Team then broke into the house and very quickly captured Miko(from Knowing from her Profile she was a chatter box). The M.E.C.H. stealth team quickly tranquillized Miko before she was able to scream for help.


	3. Discovers

Discovers

Date April 23, 2012, Time: 9:25 P.M., Location: an abandoned old mining production facility roughly 50 Minutes southeast of Jasper, Nevada U.S. at Austin Town, Nevada off of state highway 50.(There is no real world town of Jasper in Nevada so I made a map area of where I Put the Town of Jasper.)

as the M.E.C.H. convoy approaches an abandoned old Mining Production Facility that their organization has reactivated for their own sinister uses; the Leader of the convoy to M.E.C.H. guards secretly at the Mining Facility watching for intruders, Leader "This Tango requesting access to Temporary base Henry 201, Authorize Code: Omega 195618." The M.E.C.H. Guard security chief "Permission Granted Tango, may enter with Gate 05 over and out(the Guard Security chief turned his attention to the gate operator), Open Gate O5." the Gate Operator "Yes sir." he press the gate button and opening Gate 05 and saw the Convoy drive into the Base.

The Convoy comes into the Temporary M.E.C.H. base: Henry 201 Airachnid came in for a landing and transformer into her Natural Cybertronian robot Mode form. She saw the Convoy stop in front of a storage warehouse that was converted into a temporary medical laboratory. She walked up to the convoy she heard a scream coming from inside the trailer of the 18 wheeler truck. M.E.C.H. agents brought in a forklift to transport the Trailer cargo trailer she saw her arch-enemy and rival Arcee wide awake strapped into a Cybertronian sized Parallel steel gurney with reinforcement steel restraint's and in a state of Panic and confusion. As she came close to Arcee, Airachnid in a sarcastic and menacing tone of Voice "Well, well look how is finally awake."

Arcee locked her eye's straight at Airachnid with a Killer look in them and with some fear, Arcee with raging, angry and fear in her voice "Airachnid what have done with Jack?" Airachind "Oh, do you meet my Jack, Arcee at the moment his is not harmed." A few seconds later 12 M.E.C.H. soldiers in both the 2nd and 3rd Vans brought out on Gurney's Jack, June, Miko, Raf, and other 2 Humans that she recognized: one as Jack's Bully: Vince and to her surprise Jack's human crush Sierra Michaelson all unconscious." Arcee angered, rage filled in her Voice "What are you going with Airachnid, are you going to behead them in front of me?" Airachnid in a Menacing tone of voice "Oh nothing so pleasurable as that today Acree but something far more menacing and pleasurable that will broke you and cause unimaginable suffering to Team Prime." Arcee with even more rage in her Voice "If you harm any of them I will kill you! why are you helping M.E.C.H. I though you worked alone." Airachnid "My, My Arcee such rage and passion you have to your human friends, is it that you care for one of these Humans more than Just a Professional Partner." Airachnid walked over to Jack and pressed her finger against his Skin and scrapped him gently across his left cheek drawing Blood. Arcee scream out in such rage and passion at Airachnid, Arcee "No Aircachnid don't harm him or I will kill where you stand." and struggle against the steel restraint's holding her. Airachnid "I figured out as such sense you and him are Partners but I never thought that you would defend Jack with such Passion as if you like him more than just a Partner.(Airachnid let out an menacing evil laugh at Arcee) Oh, this has to be 1 of my luckiest days of my life, Arcee I will Enjoy this even more now."

As they where talking Silas walking up to them and as they finished, Silas "Well we meet again Cybertronian or should I call you Arcee." Arcee looked straight at the human man standing next to Airachnid, Arcee "Arcee, You must be Silas." Silas "In the Fresh, I Trust that you trip here was a Pleasant one." Arcee "What do you want with me and the children?" Silas "Why to study you, Arcee." he than turned his head to the M.E.C.H. soldiers with his test subjects but as Surprised that there were 6 instead of 5. Silas look straight at the Leader of the Convoy, Silas "Why are there 6 People here went I said only 5, you better have an Excuse or I'll execute you for disobeying a direct order." The Leader of the Convoy "when we were getting ready to move out from Capturing Packages 1 and 2 as well as the Cybertronian to meet here we found out that we were being followed by someone, so I decided to ordered the Team to pull off to the side of the Road and wait for the Follower to come close to our Convoy and capture them (the Leader of the Convoy now was nerous and afraid of getting shot by Silas and it showed in his Voice tone) and maybe if our scientists and engineers have constructed another piece of Project Chimera and have them as a bonus test subject of Project Chimera." Silas Just give a blank stare at the Leader of the convoy and after a Few seconds, Silas "Lucky for you your life is spare into today because your hope has been proven right. Our scientists and engineers were able to complete construct another piece to Project Chimera."

Arcee gathered her Inner strength as well as clamming her mind down and put into her strong calm and a little nervous tone of Voice, Arcee "What is Project Chimera Silas?" Silas give a quick look at Arcee, Silas "Oh, You'll find out soon enough Arcee.(he then turned his way to his men carried his Test Subjects of Project Chimera and to the Forklift driver.) Bring them all it's time to began Project Chimera." Silas pulled out a Remote Controller and point it at the Warehouse in front of him where the 1st stage of Project Chimera was and press the door opener button and the warehouse doors opened and the M.E.C.H. soldier moving their Test subjects and Arcee into the Warehouse. Silas Stop a few ft. pass the warehouse entrance, Silas "Hold it,(he turned his head to one of M.E.C.H.'s Medics) Oscar I think its time to awake up our 'guests' I do them to see this before we begin the 1st stage of Project Chimera; however before you give the wake up Medical Drug have them restraint for Security." The Medic "Yes, sir." The M.E.C.H. agents restrained all their test subjects on Laboratory mobile Medical beds with Restraints.

While Silas was talking to his agents to restraint their test subjects and to give them a wake up medical Drug to wake up his test Subjects Arcee took a look around the warehouse to find clues to what Project Chimera was. She looked around saw something Horrifying Amazing in the warehouse, she saw over 6 Cybertronian Size robot forms that against the back wall of warehouse in holding stalls roughly 5 ft. apart from one another. she saw massive mobile computers systems with Massive Information and Power cables hooked up to Hold stalls. she could see that right Next to Cybertronian Robot forms a Small hold compartments about 3 1/2 ft. Wide, 8 ft. and 7 1/2 in. tall and maybe roughly 18 in. deep big enough to have a human put into it. she saw some type of device inside the Compartments roughly 2 1/2 ft. long by 18 in. in depth that she could only theorize was some type of Data Collection Device.

Arcee concluded that M.E.C.H. is attempting to create their own version of their Transformers to Radically I'll be it an Evil Sinister twisted Technological Progress no matter the cost of Human life. She thought that M.E.C.H. were going to attempt to Map out a Complex neural net copy of the Human Mind and transfer it to a Transformer given the Transformer an Intelligence cunning Human mind as well as given the Transformer a very high degree of Autonomy and self-awareness. Arcee had a terrify feel running in her at the thought of how extreme the Humans would go in the name of technological progress. she gathered as much strength into her tone of voice but still had a degree of nervousness in it, Arcee "You are attempting to create your own Version of Cybertronians or transformers are you Silas by attempting to map out a complex Neural Net copy your Race's Brain Patterns and transfer the mind to a Cybertronian body." Silas Turned his Head and look straight at Arcee, Silas "How Perceptive of you Arcee, I'm Impressed that you were able to reduce that just by looking at what we have here."

Arcee put into her voice tone more Steel strength, Arcee "One of our own Race's Scientist's and Medic's: Ratchet estimated that it would take your race at least other 75 years to have the right type of computer memory storage technology?" Silas "Your Scientist Ratchet don't give the Human race enough credit in our ability to adapt and learn so quickly to change; oh and thanks to our Cybertronian associate, Airachnid and provide us with Specimens of our race to study, our Race's Country's best leading scientists and Engineers available to M.E.C.H. able to discover Quickly how to develop Radical new computer technology over 125 years from studying your Race's biology and technology up close and personal."

Arcee then turned her Head to the left at Airachind and give Angry look. Arcee gather some steel strength into her voice tone, Arcee "Why Airachnid, why would you help these butches that have no reguard of Human life and Specially our race?" Airachnid give Arcee an evil Smile to her, Aircahnid "Arcee we have been Mortal Enemies for centuries and yet you ethier forget or just don't care but I'm an opportunist. I take advantage of solutions that can further my own Agenda." Arcee "But why ally yourself with these Terrorist Organization?" Airachnid "Like I said Arcee, I'm a opportunist and sense Megatron found out of me trying take over the Decepticons and tried to terminate me but I manage to escape. While I was with the Decepticons and I heard of a Human Organization that was able to capture Breakdown for study a decided to ally myself with them because they have the resources that I need to survive on my own including Energon. In exchange for this alliance I give Silas and M.E.C.H. the means to study our races biology and technology."

Arcee "Your a Traitor to your own Race, Airachnid." Airachnid Just smiled at Arcee, Airachnid "Arcee I kept telling you I'm an opportunist at heart; so if that means to ally myself with M.E.C.H. because they have the resources that I need to survive on my own including Energon. In exchange of this alliance I give Silas and M.E.C.H. the means to study our races biology and technology then yes I'm a Traitor to our race if it means survival instead of death than so be it." Arcee had now has rage in her strong tone, Arcee "Traitor's to their our Race deserve nothing less than death, less they show repentance for their actions and bag for forgiveness. I know that you have no feel of regret for you actions." Airachnid "You right Arcee I feel no regret for my actions. I love take pleasure in Torture and in causing as much Pain and suffering on others."

* * *

As both Arcee and Airachnid Finished Talking Jack and other Humans began to wake up from the Medic giving them the wake up medical drug. Jack head stand felt like he was hit by a baseball bat. as he mind began gain clear he feel a huge pain from one he of his cheeks like something or someone cut open his cheek. He ignored the pain in his cheek began to try to get his bearings as he began to look around 1st thing he notice is that he was in warehouse. He then remembered of himself and his Mother being kidnapped by Airachnid and by the Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. He saw was some type of massive Mobile computer systems with massive information and power cables hooked up to Hold stalls. His eyes followed the massive Cables he saw against the warehouse 6 massive Sized Humanoid robots against a buildings wall and right next to Cybertronian Robot forms a small hold compartments that could hold a human. He continued to look around he find himself his mother, Friends, Sierra Michaelson and Vince all restrained to Laboratory mobile Medical beds. He took around and saw that group of men around them and saw the Leader of the Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. and its Leader: Silas. He continue to turn his head to the left of him and he saw Arcee restrained on a Cybertronian size Laboratory Mobile medical Bed with Airachnid standing in front of Arcee.

Jack Heard a loud scream and turned his head to his right coming from Miko, Miko in a mixture of fearful, rage and curiously ton of Voice, Miko "Where I'm I?, Why have you captured us?, Where is your Leader?(she than turned her head to her left and saw Arcee with a decepticon(Airachnid) Standing in front of her. her tone of Voice changed to a very fearful and curiously tone) and why have you Guys ally yourselves with this decepticon Scum?" Jack Quickly turned her head quickly gave a Scary look on his face and in a dead serious, Calm tone of Voice, Jack "Miko shut your mouth before you say something stupid."

Airachnid Began to walk towards Miko and in a Scary evil tone of voice, Airachnid "You should Listen to him 'Miko' was it, your going to pay for that insult." Silas "That's enough Airarchnid I don't want any harm done to my test subjects." Airachnid just kept walking toward Miko, Silas "Airachnid stand down or I'll have my men open fire on you and turn you into one of my Specimens to test on, Men take Aim!" Airachnid was already kneeling on one kneel with her one of her fingers stretch out to scratch Miko from her right eye to her cheek area before she stopped dead in her tracks and turn her head to Silas and in a firm tone of Voice, Airachnid "She must pay for that." Silas "Oh don't worry Airachnid the Transfer would be punishment enough for her." Airachnid "Glad to here that(she turned her head back to Miko), Fortunately for you I will enjoy watch you suffer from the transfer."

* * *

As they were talking June Darby was began to wake up from the Medic giving to her. June head stand felt like she was hit by a baseball bat. as her mind began gain clear she began to try to get her bearings as she began to look around 1st thing she notice is that she was in warehouse. She then remembered of herself and her son being kidnapped by Airachnid and by the Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. She saw some type of massive Mobile computer systems with massive information and power cables hooked up to Hold stalls. Her eyes followed the massive Cables she saw against the warehouse 6 massive sized Humanoid robots against a buildings wall and right next to Cybertronian Robot forms a small hold compartments that could hold a human. She continued to look around she find herself her son, Friends, her son's crush Sierra Michaelson and Vince all restrained to laboratory mobile medical beds. She took a look around and saw that group of men around them and saw the Leader of the Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. and its Leader. She continue to turn her head to the left of her and she saw Jack have a huge scratch along his right cheek and have a bandage on it and Arcee restrained on a Cybertronian size laboratory mobile medical bed with Airachnid kneeling down on one kneel front of Miko threating her and with the M.E.C.H. leader threating the Cybertronian(Airachnid).

As they finished June tried to gather as must strength into her Voice but still afraid she looked the Cybertronian and in a tone of voice, June "How are You?" Airachnid turned her Head toward looked at June and in Menacing tone of voice, Airachnid "Hello it's a pleasure you again, 'June' is it, Name's Airachnid." June "what do you want with us?" Silas began to walk towards his test subjects "why for all of you to be sacrificed in the name of Technological progress." June gave a quick glance at the Cybertronian transformers and came to shocking conclusion, June "how the hell are you?, You plan to transform us into Transformers in your evil twisted attempt in the name of scientific and technological progress." Silas "How clever, the name is Silas Miss Darby and you are only have part of the truth." June "what is you True plan than Silas." Silas "Why Miss Darby to create new world order in my own image of order and Technological Progress no matter the price and the cost of human life."

June "An admirable goal Silas but do you think that the world order would just give their advance technology without a Fight, plus your insane to think that the people of the world be very permit you to sacrifice innocent lives with no regard to their health and lives. Silas you are no better than the this world's countless butchers in history and you at think that you may succeed in your quest for a new world order. however as history has taught us nothing if we learn from our mistakes is that Butchers like you will never succeed and will be defeated." Silas "A very moving speech Miss Darby however it has fallen on deaf ears." Airachnid "Indeed a very good speech." They all heard another scream coming from Sierra Michaelson and they turned saw her with a fearful and shocking expression on her face.

* * *

As they were talking Sierra Michaelson was began to wake up from the Medic giving to her. Sierra head stand felt like she was hit by a baseball bat. Her mind began gain clear she began to try to get her bearings as she began to look around 1st thing she notice is that she was in warehouse. she then remembered of herself walking home from a friends house and seeing and hearing a strange convoy of people coming down to Jack's house. she watching them along with a huge talking 'Robot' talking to Jack and his mom. she see them get captured by the Strange Convoy and were prepare to take off. as they were preparing to leave she tried to call the police with her cell phone but got no signal, she concluded that they have a jamming field around the area blocking any outgoing transmission besides their. her thought of trying to follow them quickly and unnoticed. as they were leaving and the last car passed her she waited a few seconds to try to follow them. That was a big mistake because the leader of the Convoy saw her trying to follow them and ordered his men to find and capture and they did and tranquilized her and put her with the rest of M.E.C.H's Test Subjects. The M.E.C.H. Convoy leader hoped that their Organization's scientists and engineers have completed another Cybertronian Transformer body and have it ready because if not he is die, he was now proofed right and was spared his life by Silas.

As she looked around she saw some type of massive mobile computer systems with massive information and power cables hooked up to Hold stalls. Her eyes followed the massive Cables she saw against the warehouse 6 massive sized Humanoid robots against a buildings wall and right next to Robot forms a small hold compartments that could hold a person. She continued to look around she find herself, her crush Jack Darby along with his Friends, his mother and Vince all restrained to laboratory mobile medical beds. She took around and saw that group of men around them, she turned her head to the left she saw something that shocking her 2 huge sized Humanoid Robots and one was talking to Jack's mother. She felt fear come into her mind and it overwhelmed her and she could hold it in her fear anymore and she screamed. as she screamed she saw all of Jack's mother and his Friends looking at her.

Jack gathered and some strength into his voice and in a calm tone of Voice, Jack "Hello Seirra I know your afraid be you need to control fear." Sierra look stunted at Jack and in a fearful and Curiously tone of voice, Seirra "Jack, You know how all these men are and how are these huge Humanoid Robots." Jack "Yes Sierra the giant Robot that is looking at you is an autonomous Robotic Organism or a Cybertronian from a Planet called Cybertron." Airachnid turned her head to Jack in a serious menacing tone of Voice to both Jack and Sierra, Airachnid "Now, Now Jack Don't get to scientific.(she turned her head to Sierra) 'Sierra' is it judging by your reaction I guest these is your 1st time meeting an Extraterrestrial from other planet." Jack in a strong and calm firm tone of voice, Jack "Our race is still very young Airachnid and most of our race is not ready to meet an alien race because rather we like it or not we're not yet intelligence enough to make contact with other race. We have in the last 73 years in our time that is a long time but to you guys it must seem very short time by your amount of time been trying to work together as a race and to been looking toward the stars for exploration and answers." Silas turned his Head toward Jack and in a calm tone of Voice, Silas "Yet again it seems that we have good speakers among us." Airachnid "Indeed Silas."

Sierra turned her head to the left and got a look a Silas, and in a curiously tone in her Voice, Sierra "How are you Sir?" Silas looked straight at Sierra and in a cold calm tone of Voice, Silas "We are M.E.C.H. and I'm Silas the Leader this New world order organization." Jack "More like a rogue military terrorist organization Silas." Silas "Some say terrorist organization or a Rogue Military organization but we prevent a Technological Visionary Organization." Sierra "What do you want with us Silas." Silas "why for all of you to be sacrificed in the name of Technological progress." Sierra "You have no right to due this to us." Silas "The current solution proves other wise Sierra and there's no one here currently to stop us."

* * *

As they were talking Vince Jones was began to wake up from the Medic giving to him. Vince head stand felt like he was hit by a baseball bat. His mind began gain clear he began to try to get his bearings as he began to look around 1st thing he notice is that he was in warehouse. he then remembered of himself being Captured by a Group of men. he saw was some type of massive Mobile computer systems with massive information and power cables hooked up to Hold stalls. His eyes followed the massive Cables he saw against the warehouse 6 massive sized Humanoid robots against a buildings wall and right next to Robot forms a small hold compartments that could hold a person. He continued to look around he find himself, Sierra Michaelson, June Darby as while as his hated Rival Jack Darby along with his Friends all restrained to laboratory mobile Medical beds. He took around and saw that group of men around them: He turned her head to the left he saw something that shocking him 2 huge sized Humanoid Robots and one was talking to Jack and Sierra. He felt fear come into his mind and it nearly overwhelmed him but kept his fear in check.

As Vince saw them finishing their Discussions he then gather some strength but still as had a little fearful tone in his voice; Vince "Darby what have you gotten me into!?" Jack turned his head to the right and look straight into Vince's eyes and in a firm and Calm tone of Voice, Jack "1st off Vince shut up, 2nd we have been Kidnapped by a Rogue Military Organization Called: M.E.C.H.(Jack then turned his head forward and looked a Silas)and this is Silas the Leader of this Rogue Military Organization: M.E.C.H." Vince "Your Lying Darby this Has to be a trick?" Silas turned his head to Vince, Silas "Oh, this is not a Joke Mr. Vince. (Silas turned around and look at his leading scientist and Engineers) Is every thing set?" all the Scientists and Engineers "Yes sir." Silas "Good let us begin."


	4. Transformations

Transformations

Date: April 23, 2012, Time: 9:32 P.M.

As Silas approached the Area with the M.E.C.H. Cybertronian Robot forms; he turned around and was standing next to one of the hold compartments. as the M.E.C.H. soldiers unrestrained his test Subjects from their Laboratory mobile Medical beds and were moving them to the Hold Compartments to begin Project Chimera; Miko was able to gather some Strength into her tone of Voice, however she still was nervous and had some of the Nervousness in her tone of Voice, Miko "What are these hold Compartments for you mad man?" Silas began to approach Miko and after a few seconds his raised his Left arm and slapped Miko. Silas "You need a Lesson of Humility My young Lady, consider that a warning if you never saying something Might You consider shutting your mouth and think through what you are about to say; if not(Silas took out a Military Grade knife and placed it on Miko's right cheek) them you will suffer the consequences for your own stupidly." Silas withdraw his Knife from Miko's cheek, as for Miko she was wise enough now to kept her Chatty Mouth Shut.

Silas walked over to the Computer Transfer Stations in front of M.E.C.H's Cybertronian Robot forms and turned around and looked at all his Test Subject, Silas in a cold menacing tone of Voice, Silas "As to your Question 'Miko' is it,(he looked straight into the eyes of his Subjects with a cold Evil in them) to all of you are about to become the 1st of Mankind's Cybertronian Transformers.(he then point in right finger index at on of the Holding Compartments) The Compartments you all are going into are in the Simplest terms a Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device. It can copy a subjects brain patterns and transfer them into Data storage keeping their Mind intact went their Physical Body is destroyed. The data can be transferred into a computer that has enough memory compassed to hold the subject mind without the risk of memory loss or can like we're attempted to do to transfer a human mind into a Transformer."

June Darby was able to gather some Strength into her tone of Voice, however she still was nervous and had some of the Nervousness in her tone of voice, June "If we have no choice in the matter what does the Data Collection Device do to a human's Physical Mind(Brain) went it is being Neural copied." Silas let out an evil smile and in a Menacing tone of Voice, Silas "In theory once a Human's Physical Mind(brain) is fully Neurally mapped out and it's Data collected it is fried beyond what any of our medicine can repair." Jack Darby was able to gather some steel into his voice and with a strong calm tone of voice, Jack "Another words Silas you kill the subject's original Brain leaving their body brain dead with their Body like a Vegetable useless." Silas "I'm impressed of your ability Jack, you were able to figure out." Arcee had a lot of rage with her and in Rage and Venom tone of Voice to Silas, Arcee "If you do this Silas even if I'm an Autobot I will kill you where you stand and if you manage to escape I will hunting you down to the farthest reaches of the universe." Silas "That is an empty threat given your current solution Arcee. In fact as of Now I'm ordering my men to not pull you apart piece by piece and give you the opportunity to watch the first stage of Project Chimera Begin. (Silas turned his Head to his soldiers holding his test Subject's) put them in." The M.E.C.H. soldiers knocked and put his test subjects into the Hold compartments to begin Project Chimera.

The test subjects were forced nearer and nearer to the holding compartments Silas heard one of his test subject's scream her heading off. Jack turned his head to the Right and saw Sierra Michelson Screaming. In a calm and firm tone of voice to Sierra, Jack "Sierra I know you scare, Heck even I'm scare.(He turned his head to look and found his mother: June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel, Sierra Michaelson and Venice Jones looking at him all with fear in their eyes) Seirrra we all need to Control owner Fear. It looks that rather we like it or not owner Physical Bodies will died tonight don't lose hope our minds will hopefully be safe in these New Cybertronian Bodies. Our organic physical bodies may died by We will be reborn into these New Cybertronian bodies and will make this butchers pay for what they have done to us 1,000 fold." Silas "Yet again a powerful speech Jack but it is unlikely you will make us pay 1,000 fold;(his right to His Organization's Scientists and Engineers) Begin Project Chimera." As his Test Subject's were placed into the hold compartments, Jack at the last second was to put steel into his voice and in a calm firm tone to Silas, Jack "We shall see Silas."

M.E.C.H. soldiers help their Scientists and Engineers restrained they test subjects into the hold compartments and put the Data Collection Device on all their test subject Heads to get in full effect a complete Neural Copy of their Brain Patterns. with the Test Subjects secure in the Hold compartments and the Data Collection Device ready to due a full Neural Copy of their Brain Patterns. All the Scientists and Engineers turned to their Computer stations, one Scientists approach Silas, Scientist "Sir We're ready to Begin." Silas then turned to the main console computer and let a small evil Smile Slip out from his Face, Silas "And So it Begins" he push the large started button on the computer and it began the 1st Stage of Project Chimera. Silas heard his test subjects scream out in Extreme pain as the Data collection Device began its work. Arcee "Silas You are worse than human Heck even Megatron." Silas turned to Took at Arcee and Just let out an Evil Chuckle Laugh.

 _Time Skip ..._

* * *

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 9:32 A.M.

On the Main Computer Screen in the Warehouse it Read "Human Mind Data Transferr to Cybertronian Body Progress 98.62%. At 9:34 A.M., Computer Screen "Human Mind Data Transferr to Cybertronian Body Progress 100% Status Complete." A M.E.C.H. Computer Scientist to Silas who was looking at an additional a Cybetronian Body they Finish Production on, Scientist "Silas, Sir the Transfer was a Success, all 6 Test Subjects Minds are now in the Transformers and awaiting Energon to Become Operational." Silas walked over to the Main Computer Console to double Check the Scientists work, Silas "Good Bring in the Tanker and begin Energon transfer to owner new assets." the Sceintist "Yes Sir."

on the other Side of the warehouse were 6 Cybertronian Body with Human Minds in Stasis awaiting Energon to become Active. The Middle Transformer Body had Jack Darby's Mind in it. Jack Darby's New Cybertronian Body is 27 ft. 10.64568 in. or 8.5 meters in Height in robot mode as has a full Body color scheme of dark blue basic color with 3 white medium strips running parallel on upper and lower Torso as well as his back area. He has a face plate area similarly to Opmitus Prime but has kept his original human facial features along with his head's hair style but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. Jack Darby's head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: white around most of head area at his facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a Dark blue color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and dark blue color pattern scheme. His mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: dark blue color scheme along his legs; his feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of his feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme.

Jackson "Jack" Darby was a Human Resident Jasper, Nevada and a High school Student at Jasper High school. He is the eldest of the three human charges of the autobots and more recently was given the key to vector sigma to restore the memory of Optimus prime, Later on would Received the name Jackson prime he is out to prove that he and the rest of his team of former humans such as Vince his old rival and former bully, Sierra his former crush, Rafael Jorge Gonzales esqiuvel, Jack's mother June Darby and his friend Miko nakadia from japan, that they are a force to be reconed with.

On Jack Darby's Cybertronian body Right next to him is his Mother's: June Darby's transformer Body hold her Mind in it. June Darby's new Cybertronian Body is 20 ft. and 6.063 in or 6.5 meters in Height in robot mode as has a color scheme of dark Green and white basic color patterns on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a Bulletproof vest design as well as a basic dark green color scheme on her back side and as single massive white strip running parallel along her back has a face plate area similarly to somewhere between Opmitus Prime and Arcee but kept her feminine Facial features and along with her original human facial features but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. June Darby's head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: white and dark green around most of head area at her facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a dark green color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. she shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and dark green color pattern scheme. her mid and lower half of her body has the same as her upper half: dark green and white color schemes along her legs; her feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark green color scheme.

June Darby, Mother of Jackson Darby and the single parent who joined the Autobots after a unlucky encounter with arachnid arcee's arch-nemesis, and now works along side ratchet as a medic to help fix wounded bots from the battle field so she is in her element, but don't let her looks and kind nature fool you she is scarier than a ursaring in the real world and when she puts everything into her work not once has she lost a patient, and she doesn't plan on doing so either.

On Jack Darby's Cybertronian body Left next to him is his Rival: Vince Jones transformer Body hold his Mind in it. Vince Jones's new Cybertronian Body is 30 ft. and nearly 1 ¾ in. or 9.39 meters in Height in robot mode as has a full Body color scheme of Black and Grey basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with a large Black strip running parallel on his back area. He has a face plate area similarly to Megatron's but has kept his original human facial features along with his head's hair style but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. Vince's head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Grey around most of head area at his facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a Black color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Black and Grey color pattern scheme. His mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: Black and Grey color scheme pattern along his legs; his feet area color scheme were Grey from the ankle joint area of his feet were the Grey paint meets Black color scheme.

On June Darby's Cybertronian body Right next to Her is Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel transformer Body hold his Mind in it. Rafael Esquivel's new Cybertronian Body is 19 ft. and 3.29922 in. or 5.875 meters in Height in robot mode as has a color scheme of dark orange and blue along with white color pattern on his on upper and lower Torso similar to a Bulletproof vest design as well as a basic white color scheme on his back side and as 4 dark Orange and Blue Small strips running Parallel along his back area. he has a face plate area similarly to somewhere between Bumblebee but kept his facial features and along with his original human facial features but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. Rafael's head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: white around most of head area at his facial plate area and dark blue around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a mixture of Dark Orange and white color schemes for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white, Dark orange and blue color pattern scheme. His mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: white, dark orange and blue color scheme along his legs; his feet area color scheme were dark Blue and Orange from the ankle joint area of his feet were the dark orange and blue color scheme meet the white color scheme.

Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel or raf for short was a Human Resident Jasper, Nevada and a High school Student at Jasper High school. he is the youngest member and the human charge of bumblebee the team scout, he like his friends Miko and jack is a very capable warrior and a valuable hacker, able to get Info out from under the enemies noses.

On Vince Jones's Cybertronian body Left next to him is Miko Makadi transformer Body hold his Mind in it. Miko Makadi's new Cybertronian Body is 22 ft. and nearly 1 ¾ in. or 6.75 meters in Height in robot mode as has a color scheme of Dark blue and pink basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with 2 large pink strips running parallel on her back area. she has a face plate area similarly to somewhere between Opmitus Prime and Arcee but kept her feminine Facial features and along with her original human facial features but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. Her head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: dark blue around most of head area at her facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a black color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. Her shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and blue color pattern scheme. Her mid and lower half of her body has the same as her upper half: dark blue color scheme along her legs, her feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme.

MIKADO "Miko" Nakadia was a Recent Human Resident Jasper, Nevada and a High school Japanese foreign exchange student from her homeland of japan the country of the rising sun at Jasper High school; she is a punk rockstar and also the only human member of the wreakers her partner is bulkhead and she is just as capable of holding her own against either Mech or the decepticons.

On Rafael Esquivel's Cybertronian body Right next to His is Sierra Michelson transformer Body hold his Mind in it. Sierra Michelson's new Cybertronian Body is 19 ft. and little over 3 ¼ in. or 5.875 meters in Height in robot mode as has a color scheme of Dark blue and Green basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with 5 small dark green strips running parallel on her back areas. she has a face plate area similarly to somewhere between Arcee and June Darby but kept her feminine Facial features and along with her original human facial features but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. Her head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: dark green around most of head area at her facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a dark blue color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Dark Green and blue color pattern scheme. Her mid and lower half of her body has the same as her upper half: a dark blue and Green color scheme pattern along her legs, her feet area color scheme were Dark green from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme.


	5. Appointed and Evolution

Appointment and Evolution

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 9:32 A.M.

While M.E.C.H. engineers and Scientist's were beginning to transfer energon to their Project Chimera Cybertronian Transformers; Inside stasis of his New Cybertonian body Jackson Darby was in a Dream like nether-world. Jack was on some type of ground with a center light on him and after a few seconds he heard a voice from something in this Dream like Nether world saying "Are you Jackson Darby the one chosen by Optimus Prime to carry the Key of Vector Sigma?" Jack gathered some courage into his voice "Who is asking I'm I dead if so is this Heaven and are you God." The Voice in a firm calm tone, Voice "Nothing so awe inspiriting young one." Then more lights came on and revealed 12 huge Transformer figures standing each a few ft. away from him. Jack had Heard from Ratchet after 13 huge Transformer figures that have long sense disappeared and lost in time, they were the 12 original Primes.

Jack wanted to confirm his theory of this 12 huge Transformer figures. He gathered some of his strength into his voice but was a little nervous and it showed in his voice, Jack "Are you guys and lady the 13 original Primes created by Primus himself to defeat Unicorn all those millions of years ago?" Jack saw a look of amazement on all their faces and saw the tallest Transformer one in the middle of the group kneeled down on one kneel. The tallest transformer in a calm firm tone, The Tallest Transformer "I see you have learned some of our races history and was told of us by one of the Natives of Cybertron, to answer your question young one yes we're the 12 Original Primes. I'm Prima and I'm the Leader of the council of the 12 Primes.(he raised his hand and point to his left at a vatable Looking Cybertronian.) This is Vector Prime,(his Pointed his finger to the next in line to his left to another Vatable looking Cybertronian.) Alpha Trion who helped me led the early Cybertronians through our beginning to the Great War and who died at the hands of those twisted Decepticons' after they final attack on Iacon;(his pointed his finger to the next in line to his left to another Vatable looking Cybertronian but this one has Feminine features.) Solus Prime our races first female transformer who was murdered by the one of Original Betrayed us: Megatronus, an act that made him rename himself "The Fallen", with her body melting away into the surface of Cybertron and opening a channel to the deep core of Primus himself at the center of the planet, now known as the Well of Allsparks.

Prima(Pointed his finger to the next in line to his left to another Vatable looking Cybertronian.), Micronus Prime who merged with Primus and would later go on to mentor owner Current Disciple of Primus and how you look up to like a father figure Jack, Optimus Prime;(he raised his hand and pointed to his left at a vatable Looking Cybertronian.) Alchemist Prime;(he raised his hand and pointed to his left at a vatable Looking Cybertronian.) Nexus Prime who split into five lesser bots to protect the pieces of the Blades of Time which could grant access to Vector Prime's personal dimension;(Prima put down his left arm and raised his other hand and pointed to his right at a vatable Looking Cybertronian.) Onyx Prime merged with Primus after being grievously wounded;(Prima pointed to his right at a vatable Looking Cybertronian.) Amalgamous Prime left to travel the stars. He lost his T-Cog and it slowly gave many Cybertronians amazing transformation skills, but at the cost of merging into one being;(Prima pointed to his right at a vatable Looking Cybertronian.) Quintus Prime created the Quintessons who died shortly after teaching them how to make more Quintessons;(Prima pointed to his right at a vatable Looking Cybertronian.) and finally Liege Maximo who's Physical body torn apart, decapitated and buried in a poorly built tomb inside the Thirteen's old city.

Jack "Why am I here in this Dream like nether-world?" Prima "Jack you are because members of your race have been able to crack the engineering and Biology secrets of the Cybertronian race, it's in-genius I'll be in an evil Twisted way that members of your race were able to figure out some of our races secrets. Jack the Prime Council have debated along time and have come to a decision, we will make your a Honor Prime to Carry on our Legacy with Optimus Prime by making you his Apprentice to learn to become a powerful wise leader to help lead the Cybertronian race back to greatness." Jack was humbled by what the Prime Council said and in a calm Voice, Jack "I would be honored but do you think I'm ready to become a Prime to help lead your Race back to greatness."

Prima in a calm firm Voice, Prima "Jack we have seen the lengths you are willing to go to help your friends. We have seen that you are willing to protect them with your own life even with the threat of death. You have showed to take reasonability for your actions and have shown courage in the face of death. Your always there to comfort your friends and family plus your ability to control your emotions very well to not let them got the better of you to make stupid Decisions. Jack those are the qualities of a someone to become a Prime, though you still have much to learn if you accept you will have Optimus there to help you; Oh by the way it's not our Race(Prima pointed to himself than the rest of the Prime Council) it's your race now sense because of you and your friend transformers into beings of our Race." Jack in a calm "Than, I would be honored and pledge myself to the will of the Prime Council and to the Creator of all Cybertronian Life: Primus to serve until my time in the universe is up." As he was saying that he heard the Prime Council Movement around and he looked up to see the Prime Council taking out swords. Prima Approached Jack and with his sword tapped each of Jack's shoulders, Prima "Raise Jackson Darby Prime. Now on to business."

Within a few seconds Jack saw lights come on and saw his family, friends(including Arcee) and rival inside now a massive either world meeting hall. Miko was the first to speak after she took a quick look around to where she and her Friends were and put into her Voice some strength, Miko "Guys where are we in hell, heaven or somewhere in between?" Alpha Trion "Your not in hell nor heaven young one you're somewhere in between." Sierra Michaelson "Who are you guys?" Prima "We're the Legendary 12 Primes of Cybertron, 13 if you count the Traitor Megrontaus Prime who Betray us and is not among us." Rafael "So is this a type of dimensional realm beyond your own home reality?" Solus Prime "How clever young one and yes this is another Dimensional realm beyond your own home reality is. It is to use one of your civilization's sayings a 'Spiritual Realm' were Sprits like Gods, Angels, Demons and Devils are to enact in the world Phyical world without being noticed unless they want to reveal themselves to a person or People in the physical Realm like we're doing to talk to you."

While they spoke Arcee was shocked to see that she was pull from her physical Body and are is a nether world. She saw have never seen the Council of Primes nor did she thought that she would ever see them. she onto one kneel and bowed to the Council of Primes. Prima in a calm firm tone of voice, Prima "Raise young one." Arcee did and managed to gather some strength into her tone of Voice but Still was Nervous and it showed in her Voice a Little, Arcee "Why are we here oh High Council of Primes?" Jack Darby gathered some steel into his Voice, looked straight at Prima and in a calm firm tone of Voice to Prima, Jack Darby "I think I spoke for everyone here and besides appointing me as a future Prime why are we all here?" all of Jack's family and Friends let slip a dumfounded expression on what they just heard Jack. Arcee gathered some steel into her tone of voice "What have you Guys done he's not even a member of our race. Even if your willing to over look that are you shore that you have chosen correctly if so it might not be wise."

Prima to Arcee "Technically your correct Arcee, However sense the evil mad scientists and engineers of the Human terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. lead by one the most twisted evil Human Genius's that is a live: Silas that has been able to crack the engineering and Biology secrets of our race. He has decided to try to create his own Transformer Army to try to take control of your world this is only the first stage of a larger scheme that Silas is planning. Arcee sense your team's Human allies have been Transformed into Transformers with a sentient mind we're have considered them as members of our race Arcee. as for your Possible spark-mate: Jack we have seen Him go though lengths that he's willing to go to help his friends. We have seen that he is willing to protect them with his own life even with the threat of death. He has showed to take Reasonability for his actions and have shown courage in the face of death. He always there to comfort his friends and family plus in his abilities to control his emotions very well to not let them got the better of him to make stupid Decisions. Acree those are the qualities of a Prime. as for wise you maybe correct on that is well however we have told him that he would have the current Prime as a teacher and mentor for him to learn from and for Optimus Prime to give him advise to make wise decisions to help lead and rebuild our Race back to it's former greatness before this terrible war caused by the Warlord Megatron and his Army of Decepticons." Arcee stood silently for a few Seconds(if she had the ability to blush she would be Blushing) and then look straight at Prima, Arcee "Very well."

Jack Darby "What exactly is a Spark-mate?" Solus Prime "A spark-mate is similar to you civilization's consent of Marriage but on a Deeper level Jack. It was where two Partner's Sparks or in you Civilization 'Hearts' love each other so much that they are one long 2 Individuals but one where both can feel the Emotions of both to share." Jack Just stood Still for a Few Seconds and was Blushing, Jack "why do you say that Me and Arcee could be Possible Spark-mates?" Solus Prime "Well Jack have you noticed how Arcee is always protective of you and from what we saw while she was talking with Airachnid she defend you with such passion as if you were more than just Professional Partners. what we are saying is that sense you were here for Arcee in her time of distress to help her overcome her personal demons like Airachnid and the traumatic expresses that she suffered in this great war so far like with the loss of Tailgate and recently Cliffjumper. You both have always been there you each other and it's possible that Arcee would seek someone that she is close to as a possible Spark-mate to share her life with and possible start a Family, to be direct Arcee as fallen Love with you Jack. Do you share the similar feels to Arcee." Jack was now Nervous and blushing and it show in his tone of Voice, Jack "Yes and No Solus Prime. I do have some romance feels for Arcee that are beyond the Professional Partnership but a I saw have some romance feels for another girl.(he was blushing even more when raise his right arm and hand and pointed to Sierra Michaelson) Sierra Michaelson and if I had to choose I would choose Arcee but I don't want to Hurt Sierra's feels." Sierra Michaelson was blushing at Jack when he said her name. Solus Prime "Why not have both Arcee and Sierra Michaelson after all we would need as many women for what we have decided to do to you all to help rebuild our great cvilization to it's former Glory."

While Arcee and Jack were talking to the High council of Primes, Sierra Michaelson gather some courage into her voice but still was a nervous and it showed in her tone of Voice, Sierra "What you can't be serious Solus Prime of this and what is a Prime?" Vector Prime looked straight at Sierra and in a calm firm tone of voice, Vector Prime "Young Sierra she is quiet serious if it means we can save our Race from Extinction don't you like Jack Darby Prime. Sierra "Yes I did like him as a friend and maybe in the future more than just a Friend. Now please answer my question." Vector Prime "very well young Sierra a Prime is the highest rank of distinction in our Race of Cybertronians or Transformers as you call us. Typically, it is used as the identification for the leader of Good Hearted Cybertronians later known as the Autobots, something that is bestowed only on those that carry the Matrix of Leadership within them. It is retroactively derived from Primus, the creator of the Transformers."

Jack "What do you mean by needing women for our races to built. I meet from what I Know Cybertronians have Evolved completely Differently from Humans and don't have the necessary Reproductive organs as Humans do; It is Possible that you Evolved to not even have the meets of having the same Reproductive system as Humans." Prima "You are correct Jack of us not having the same Reproductive system as Humans in fact we don't even have one but that is going to change right now thanks to your Mother Jack: June Darby." June "What do you need me for Prima?" Prima "Ms. Darby me and the Council have had a long debate about this and have decided to give out the meets of Reproduction similar to that of Humans but to do that we need your help." Everything clicked into place for June Darby when she heard what Prima was saying, June Darby "You want me to give you the information of the Human Reproductive system for Solus Prime to use her forge to forge a complete very complex Robotic Reproductive system." Prima "That is correct Ms. Darby now can you step forward for Solus Prime to talk to you Personally." June Darby "Very well."

June approached Solus Prime and stopped a few ft. away from her Solus Prime "That is close enough Ms. Darby now Please give me your Hand and don't be afraid." June Give Solus Prime her hand and was about to ask a question June felt a Massive Powerful Presence coming to her mind. she put up Mental defenses her Heard a Voice saying "I told you to not be afraid Ms. Darby now please lower you Mental barriers and guide me to the knowledge I need to give our Race the ability to have a very complex Robotic Reproductive system similar to the Humans." June Did as she was asked she lower her mental Barriers and June guide her to the Information she need." After a few minutes after June Darby give her the Information that she needed Solus Prime withdraw from June's mind.

after other few minutes Solus Prime grab her Forge and began put Energy into it, Solus Prime "You may want to braise yourself this could get painful." June got into her kneels to prepare from what Solus Prime was about to do. Solus Prime put her forge over June Darby's body. June screamed out in pain for a few seconds and than the pain was gone. as the Pain subside June raise and felt different, she Imaged in her mind without clothes on and after a few seconds her heard clicks and saw her armor retracted revealing a complex Robotic Reproductive organs and all the other organs like similarly to what human female has went she born and needed to support a grow life inside her and to nurture her Cybertronian Baby. June quickly though in her mind of her having clothes and after a split seconds and a few clicks she had herself covered in protective armor to cover the areas of were her very complex Cybertronian size Robotic Reproductive organs similar to a Human woman. June "That was Increditable and a little embarrassing." Solus Prime "Now you have all the necessary Robotic Reproductive organs similar to a Human woman to have Cybertronian children."

June Returned to the Group as she did Solus Prime "Jack Darby Prime please step forward and prepare for Evolution." Jack did and Solus Prime to the same to Jack Darby to what she did to His mother but gave him complex Robotic reproductive organs and other organs for the Male Cybertronians similarly to what a human male has went their born. Solus Prime did the same to the Jack's friends and girlfriends(Arcee and Sierra Michaelson) by giving them a very complex Robotic Reproductive organs and all the other organs like similarly to what human female has went she born and needed to support a grow life inside her and to nurture her Cybertronian Baby as well as a Robotic reproductive organs and other organs for the Male Cybertronians similarly to what a human male has went their born. Prima "Our job is complete for now rest now and awaken when your bodies are operational."

after the Jack and his Friend went though the evolution Transformation in the Phyical world Silas, M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers heard large movement coming from his Transforming Robots. Silas to some of his Computer scientists and Engineers at the virtual status station of his Transformers, Silas "what is happening to my Transformers?" after a Few seconds one of the Scientists "Sir you have to see this." Silas walked up to the Virtual status station, Silas "what?" the Scientists just pointed his Finger at the Virtual Status computer screen for Silas to see what he was asking for. as Silas turned his head to see what was on the Virtual status station computer he at first didn't know what he was looking at. after a few Seconds of analyzing the areas of where the scientist pointed Silas had a Shocked look on his face at first. after another few seconds of Studying Silas "Fascinating I thought that we have not yet discovered how to Produce a very complex Robotic reproductive system." The scientist "We didn't Sir somehow they just appeared out of no way where." Silas "That's Impossible there has to be an explain find one now." The Scientist "Yes, sir."


	6. Security Breach

Security Breach

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 9:32 A.M.

after the Jack, his family and friends left the netherworld they have gone into stasis until Silas and M.E.C.H. organization have finished transferred energon from their fuel tanker. As Arcee returned to her body in the physical world she got a good look at her New Human allies transformers. as she was looking around the area were their Cybertronian Transformer she saw a lone M.E.C.H. Engineer walking a long the compartments were the M.E.C.H. Transformers were at. The Engineer came up to each of the Cybertronian compartments restraint controls and place behind the restraint controls console a small device(an explosive charge.) and continues to place the small devices behind the other compartments restraint control consoles.

 _Time skip.._

10:39 A.M.

Silas and M.E.C.H. have finish transferring energon from their Fuel tanker and have pulled the tanker away from the warehouse were his Cybertronian Transformers where. Silas walked up to the Main computer console that connect his test subjects Minds to their New Transformer Bodies and put strength in his voice and saying out loud to all the M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers, Silas "Beginning to proceed awaken my new masterpieces out of stasis sleep." Silas up to the victual's system Console of the Main Computer a Press the large wake up button, a Large Progress Bar come up on the Main computer screen. A M.E.C.H. Scientist step up to Section of the Main Computer to take over for Silas. The M.E.C.H. scientist to Silas "wake up progress proceeding already at 1.69% and continuing to raise."

 _Time skip..._

11:39 A.M.

The M.E.C.H. scientist to Silas "wake up progress at 100% Status completed." Silas "Very Good." A wake up moan came from the middle Cybertronian Body, Jack in a very lazy and sleepy tone of Voice, Jack "Ouch my head is Killing me." a few seconds later on Jack's right next to him is his Mother: June Darby in a Very lazy and sleepy tone of Voice, June "Ouch did anyone get the number of that train that Hit me?" A few seconds later on Jack's Left next to him was his Rival: Vince Jones; Vince Jones in a very lazy and sleepy tone of Voice, Vince "Ouch I have like I have a Nail in my Head." a few seconds later on June Darby's right next to Her is Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel Rafael; Rafael in a very lazy and sleepy tone of Voice, Rafael "Ouch my Head hurts like Hell." A few seconds later on Vince Jones's Left next to him is Miko Makadi; Miko in a very lazy and sleepy tone of Voice, Miko "Ouch I feel like I'm have been hit by a Baseball Bat." A few seconds later on Rafael Esquivel's right next to His is Sierra Michelson; Sierra Michelson in a very lazy and sleepy tone of voice, Sierra "Ouch my head is killing me."

Silas Looked at all his Cybertronian Transformers, Silas "Welcome back to the world of the living My test subjects, the pain from the Mind transfer will subside in a moment." After a Moment of Moaning coming from the Jack, his Family and Friends they stopped moaning. Sierra gathered some strength but was nervous and it showed in her tone of Voice, Sierra "Where are owner Human bodies?" Silas Just let out a cold evil smile, Silas "Why in the human sized compartments that are night next to each of your guys and ladies new Cybertronian bodies. Speaking of which(Silas than turned around and looked around at the M.E.C.H. Scientists and Doctors that has the Medical Restraint Hospital Beds.) move in and take out the brain dead corpses." all the M.E.C.H. Scientists and Doctors in a Calm plain tone of Voice "Yes, Sir."

The M.E.C.H. scientists and Doctors approach were Jack, his family and friends where all of them tried to rip off the restraints holding them all in their Cybertronian sized compartments but it was no use the restraints were to strong. Jack saw on Silas's face a calm evil smile, Silas "It's useless trying to Broken free of the Transformer compartment restraints we have tested them and were able to learn from Cybertronian biology and on how strong Cybertronian muscle mass is and how strong of a force a Cybertronian can throw a Punch." Arcee "I have to admit you have learned a massive amount of how our race's strength is and it limits." Silas "Oh yes Acree we have learned much from your race from disgusting Insectcon warriors to learn how your race's anatomy works for the most part. Although I must Admit that I and my scientists and engineers have not figure out how your race Especially you 7 have develop very complex robotic reproductive Organs and systems similar to our race's. From what we learn from Airachnid so far your race don't have a very complex Robotic Reproductive organs and systems similar to the Human Race's. How did you get a very complex robotic reproductive organs and systems." Arcee put some steel in her tone of Voice, Acree "We got it from some very very old Friends, that give the Cybertronian race a fighting chance to rebuild itself to it former glory." Silas "I see that you won't reveal the Information I need no matter sooner or later I will discover your race's secrets." Arcee "I highly doubt that Silas." Silas just give Arcee an evil smile, Silas "We shall see Arcee."

as the M.E.C.H. scientists and Doctor opened the Human sized Compartments and began to drag out the Jack, his family and friends brain dead corpses; Jack, His family and Friends looked at what happened to their Human bodies, they were horrified and shocked to see what the Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device have done to their Head area. June saw what the Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device have done to their Head area; the Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device has done a full Decompressive craniectomy(crani- + -ectomy is a neurosurgical procedure in which part of the skull is removed to allow a swelling brain room to expand without being squeezed.) of the area skull. she saw blood covered very small arms on the Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device has Scalpels, bone cutter saws and a laser to guide the Molecule Neural Net Copiers to copy a patients or Test Subjects Brain Patterns. June saw that their Brains had change color as if it was fried beyond repair and use. Silas walk over his test subjects human bodies and came to Jack Darby's Former Functional Brain and picked it up, Silas "It's an amazing how the Human body can create and carry such a frail Package from a creator that created us in his image." June "Be respectfully to the dead Silas." Silas "Oh my dear June this is just a meat shell that doesn't have a main operational engine(a Functional Brain) inside it to run it systems." June "You are a truly sick Mentally ill murderous evil man; I wouldn't but surprise if you don't have a conscious that is in your head to stop and feel sorry for what you have done." Silas give June a truly evil look from his Face, Silas "For that comment miss Darby you should be punished harshly.(Silas turned around and look straight at the M.E.C.H. computer engineer operator at the victual's station.) Give her an extremely powerful electrical shock."

 _11:46 A.M. and 50 seconds.._

The M.E.C.H. computer engineer Operator did nothing and just looked at Silas. Silas now had Rage inside his Voice "I give you a direct order obey it or be killed." the M.E.C.H. computer engineer Operator "I think I'll take the latter sir." Just then Silas Heard Explosions coming from his Cybertronian compartment area that held his test subjects. At the moment he look away the M.E.C.H. computer engineer operator pulled out his gun and pointed it at Silas's back and unloaded 4 shots at Silas. The rounds were able to go their Silas suit and impacted both of Silas's lungs. As Silas looked around the warehouse he heard faintly 4 gun shots far behind him he began to turn around to see how fired at him. He feel a massive amount of pain and down to the ground coughing up blood from his Know gravely injured lungs that were filling up with blood. As he finally turning around to see how shot him he quickly looked around and saw everything in chaos. He saw the M.E.C.H. computer engineer operator pull off his Mask and Reveal a Man with a scare on from his nose area down to lower right of his right cheek. he saw the man pull out his wallet and showed a badge, The M.E.C.H. computer engineer operator "Special CIA Agent Josef Frost and Mr. Leland Bishop you are under arrest for crimes against the United States Government and of crimes against Humanity." As Agent Josef Frost said that he went to the commutations jammer computer console and deactivate the jammer allowing transmissions to come though from any were. He pull out a radio, Agent Josef Frost "This is Special CIA Agent Josef Frost to Special Agent Fowler I have Infiltrate M.E.C.H., have located one of their temporary bases, and have captured their leader but he is in critical condition if you want him alive lock on coordinates and bring a medical team." Agent Fowler over the Radio "Copy that."

As Special CIA Agent Josef Frost finish talking on his radio he kept it on and place it on the commutation jammer computer console; he didn't see Airachnid quietly come in from behind him. Airachnid quietly stopped just behind Agent Josef Frost and then took out her spider legs. In a spilt second Agent Josef Frost quickly turned around to see what the sound was coming from. As he turned around he widen his eyes in shock and saw Airachnid take one of his spider arms and lashed parallel across his torso area, for spilt second he felt pain and then nothing. His body was Sliced in two by Airachnid spider leg and sprayed blood all over the place. Agent Fowler "Agent Josef Frost this is Agent Fowler Come in we have your coordinates lock and have a Special ops Team on the way ETA: 15 Minutes. Agent Josef Frost do you Copy over." Airachnid came over to Agent Josef Frost radio(from learning from Silas how a Human Radio worked Press the Rely Button) Airachnid "I'm sorry Special Agent Fowler, Agent Josef Frost can't come to the radio right now." Fowler Felt his Blood Ran cold and Nervously, Fowler "Who is this?" Airachnid "Why Agent Fowler I'm Airachnid formerly 2nd in command of the Decepticons." Agent Fowler "Oh my god."

Agent Fowler cut Transmission with Agent Josef Frost Radio and switched to a different Radio Frequency to the Autobot Base; Fowler "Prime came in Prime, this is fowler I have a Situation and need your Help." Optimus Prime Pressed the Respond Button at his Base, Optimus Prime "I'm here Fowler what is the Situation that you need our help." Fowler "We have found a Temporary base of M.E.C.H. and I have discovered that they are working with the Decepticon Airachnid. I'm send you the coordinates of their Base you have 12 Minutes until our Special ops Teams get there and unless you want human casualties I suggest you guys move it." Optimus Prime "We're on our way.(he cut commutations with Fowler) Ratchet lock on to those coordinates and open a ground bridge." Ratchet "Right away Optimus." after a few seconds Ratchet opened ground bridge to the coordinates Agent Fowler give them. Optimus Prime "Autobots prepare for combat and transform and roll out."


	7. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 11:47 A.M.

As the Explosive charges behind Cyertronian/Transformer sized compartments restraint control consoles Exploded; Jack, June and his Friends looked around at what was going. as for Arcee she still was in her restraint hold compartment but all than suddenly a Pair of M.E.C.H. Personnel toward her Restraint hold compartment. Airachnid saw this and tried to stop them by squirting out of her hand webbing to stop them. she caught one of them and killed the M.E.C.H. Personal with her Spider Legs. she was late to stop the other M.E.C.H. Personal as for he was able to type into Arcee's Restraint control Console the Password to unlock her restraints. Airachnid in raged tone of Voice "No!" Arcee "Thanks." Airachnid "Well it's time to have some fun." and so began an intense fight between them.

 _ _11:47 A.M. and 30 seconds__

after 30 seconds of fighting each one another, Arcee and Airachnid the Fight ended in draw both opponents suffering moderate injuries to each other and with Airachnid breaking off the fight transforming into her Vehicle mode(Helicopter) and retreating to other Secret M.E.C.H. Base for Medical Treatment. During the fight with each other Airachnid suffered a large moderate deep chest cut from Arcee getting an opening in her Guard and slice at her chest area, 2 Light cuts on both her Arms which cause her a moderate amount of pain and a moderate large deep lower leg cut on her left leg causing her to limp went she would walk. Arcee suffered a Moderate sized Lightly deep chest cut from Airachnid getting an opening in her Guard and slice at her chest area, 1 Light cut on her light arm which cause her a moderate amount of pain and a moderate large deep lower leg cut on her Right leg causing her to limp when she would walk.

During the Fight between Arcee and Airachnid, one of Silas's M.E.C.H. head Chimera project scientist's went over to the Temporary Base Main computer and installed into the computer a Virus to delete sensitive information on the next stage of the Chimera Project and of all the Energon Mine operations around the world that they discovered. he than press the Evaluation Button to tell M.E.C.H.'s force to evaluate their Temporary base and to head to the nearest Secret M.E.C.H. base. he saw Silas lying of the ground from his grave wounds from a Special CIA Agent: Josef Frost that was able to infiltrate their Organization. The Scientist "Medic I need a Pair of Medics over here Silas is Gravely injury.(A Pair of M.E.C.H Medics came over to where the scientist and Silas were at and Check Silas's Virtual signs.) Getting Him ready for Transport(he bent over to the Medics and whispered privately into their ears.) use the Back exit to leave." both Medics "Yes Sir."

* * *

as the Explosions stopped Jack and His allies heard the compartment restraints retract and open. Jack was the first to step out of His Cybertronian/transformer compartment however as soon as he took his 1st step he landed on all fours like an animal. the rest of his allies decided the same as Jack did in stepping out of their Cybertronian/Transformer Compartments but the same happen to them and they fell on all fours like animals. June Darby "it seems that we have temporarily lost owner body's ability to stay equilibrium. Should last only a Minute or two we should Try to stand up and get owner Balance back." Jack along with the rest of his allies agreed with June and all tried to get up for their New Cybertronian/Transformer body's to adjust to get their equilibrium.

after a few minutes of trying to stand up and regain their equilibrium from grabbing on things to try to stand up straight level without assistant from grabbing hold of things to help. as they were able to regain equilibrium they saw all the Arcee and Airarchnid fighting each other and hearing Evaluation alarm tell all of M.E.C.H. Personnel to evaluate from their base. Jack saw one of M.E.C.H.'s scientists at one they main computer and was typing on a keyboard. Jack decided to act quickly and turned to his right, looked straight into Rafael optics gathered some steel into his tone of Voice, Jack "Rafael see if you can quickly access M.E.C.H.'s Main Computer to gather as much information on M.E.C.H. base locations, the next stage of the Chimera project and of all the Energon Mine operations around the world to give to the U.S. government to shut down this Military Terrorist organization once and for all. Me, Vince and Miko cover you." Vince "Why should I follow your orders Darby?" Jack in a Calm, firm scarily tone of Voice, Jack "You can either follow my orders or stay here with M.E.C.H. Possibly getting killed or can Join this terrorist organization that has destroyed your pervious life and Become an enemy of me, my family and friends where I will Personnel won't stop until your either Captured or Died; your choice Vince?" Vince in subdue tone of Voice, Vince "Fine Darby I'll Follow your orders."

Miko in a Very Nervous Tone of Voice "Jack How are we going to cover Raf went we don't have weapons?" June in a Very Nervous tone of Voice, June "What of me and Sierra Jack?" Jack thought for a few seconds and came up with a theory to Try. he have seen how Team Prime able on board Weapon systems installed into their bodies to Fight in their Very Long and Bloody Civil War. he Theory was that Arcee and the other Members of Team Prime must have a Mental Weapon systems command inside their Brains that allow them by Instinctively activate their onboard weapons systems. Jack focused on in his Mind and pictured himself hold a hand gun in his right hand and lower arm area in self defense, as soon as he did heard a few clicks where his right hand and lower arm area; as soon as the Clicking stopped Jack looked at his right hand and lower arm area and saw that he has a massive twin arm guns(1.93 to 1.737 meter long Cybertronian arm guns inside his Right hand and lower arm area designed an 8 in.(20.32 cms.) cannon,) similar to Optimus Prime. Miko "Amazing how did you do that Jack?" Jack in an exited Calm firm tone of Voice, Jack "I pictured myself hold a hand gun in my right hand in self defense, as soon as I did heard a few clicks where my right hand is and my Self-defense Weapon systems Revealed themselves."

Miko "Alright lets this Party started." Miko focused on in her Mind and pictured herself hold a hand gun in her left hand and lower arm area in self defense, as soon as she did heard a few clicks where her left hand and lower arm area; as soon as the clicking stopped Miko looked at her left hand and lower arm area and saw that she has a 1.53 meters (5 ft. and a little more than ¼ in) long Cybertronian arm guns inside her left hand and lower arm area designed between Optimus Prime and Arcee's Blaster design. as soon as her weapons appeared she began to the though of going Crazy wild and fire her guns like a Mad woman; However some of what she was thinking must have appeared on her face Because Jack in a very serious, calm, and firm tone; Jack "Miko you better not be thinking of going Crazy wild and fire your guns like a Mad woman. Miko Just provide Covering fire for Rafael and the Rest of the Group from M.E.C.H. machine gun and rocket launcher fire." Miko in a Subdue Tone of Voice "Your such a buzz kill Jack, fine I'll Provide covering fire for Rafael and the Rest of the Group from M.E.C.H. machine gun and rocket launcher fire." Jack "Very well."

Vince focused on in his Mind and pictured himself hold a hand gun in his right hand and lower arm area in self defense, as soon as he did heard a few clicks where his left hand and lower arm area; as soon as the Clicking stopped Vince looked at his right hand and lower arm area and saw that he has a Cybertronian blaster Cannon of 2.025 meters long Cybertronian arm gun inside his right hand and lower arm area that is 18 inch.(457.2 mm or 45.72 cms.) blaster cannon, similar to Megatron's Blaster cannon. Vince "Let's Rock and Roll." Jack in a very serious, calm, and firm tone, Jack "Vince just provide covering fire for Rafael and the Rest of the Group from M.E.C.H. machine gun and rocket launcher fire." Vince in a Subdue and a sarcastic tone of Voice "Yes Sir Jack Darby, I'll Provide covering fire for Rafael and the Rest of the Group from M.E.C.H. machine gun and rocket launcher fire." Jack "Watch your mouth Vince and do as your told." Vince in a Subdue tone of Voice after been put in his Place be Jack, Vince "Yes sir."

* * *

The M.E.C.H. scientist's and the Medics that he called over to give Silas Medical Treatment for his wounds. He heard some Strange shooting sound inside the Warehouse. as he looked around he saw the test subjects coming toward the Main Computer Console, The Scientist "Stop them(He then turned to the Medics treating Silas's wound) we need to get him out of here." one of the Medic's "Sir if we Evaluate him right now before we're able to stabilize him we Risk Killing him." the Scientist "Can he at least Survive on one of the Evaluation Vehicles?" the Medic Recheck Silas's Condition and did some quickly calculations to Calculate the Risk of Transporting Silas Early, The Medic "Possibly but we will risk Permanently causing Irreversible damage to his body." The scientist "We're running out of time I'm afraid we Need to take that Risk." The Medic "Very well We'll leave right away."

As Airarchnid retreated from her Fight from Arcee, Arcee was down both of her Kneels to rest for a Seconds from her Intense fight with her Nemesis: Airachnid but not before give them both wounds that they will never forget. after a Few seconds Arcee saw Human Allies trying to reach the Bases main Computer to gather information of them. Arcee begin to Limp her way over to her allies were and firing from blasters at the M.E.C.H. personnel. as Jack and his Allies came toward Main Computer to provide covering for Rafael to Access the Main Bases Computer for the Information they needed. they came under heavy fire from 20 M.E.C.H. troops with Machine guns and 12 more with RPG launchers a total of 32 Soldiers. Jack in a very concerned and nervous tone of Voice to both Vince and Miko, Jack "We have RPG's in the Warehouse take cover." all of them fall flat to the ground to get out of sight of the M.E.C.H. Personnel with the RPG's but Jack knew that it was a temporary due to their bodies sizes. Jack in a Very Concerned and Nervous tone of voice to both Vince and Miko, Jack "Vince Cover our left side and Eliminate any M.E.C.H. Personnel with RPG's coming up on our left side; Miko cover our Right side and Eliminate any M.E.C.H. Personnel with RPG's coming up on our Right side.(quickly turned his Head to his rear and Looked at his other members of his Team) Sierra cover the Rear of our group and the Back half of our Team if Vince and Miko Miss any M.E.C.H. Personnel with RPG's manage to slip pass their Sight. Mom and Rafael stay put as we Clear the Area for Enemies." All Members of His Team "Yes, Sir."

* * *

As a Ground bridge Portal opened a Few Meters away from M.E.C.H.'s Warehouse. A few seconds later Team Prime came thought it in their Vehicle Modes and after exiting the Ground Bridge Portal Transformed. Optimus Prime saw with his Optics a moderate Evaluation happen from the M.E.C.H. base. as he continued to look he Saw a Pair of Medics carrying a Gravely wounded Silas into one of their Evaluation Vehicles. he them heard a Panic Tone of Voice coming from one of the M.E.C.H. personnel exiting the Warehouse that pause for spilt Second and took around and saw more Transformers "Enemy reinforcements have arrived." Optimus Prime hear over their radio Frequency "Disengage all unit's Disengage and retreat we have Secured Silas and have Purged all Information Data." Bulkhead was able to Head front to begin his Attack went Optimus Prime said to him, Optimus Prime "Bulkhead don't Engage the Humans. You and Bumblebee head Toward the Warehouse and see what M.E.C.H. was hiding." both Bulkhead and Bumblebee(with his unique Speech Patterns, after losing his Voice box from Megatron.)"Copy that Boss."

* * *

While Team Prime arrived just outside M.E.C.H.'s warehouse Jack and his Team were fighting a Battle against the M.E.C.H. Personnel with Machine guns and 12 with the RPG launchers. Just a minute Jack and his Team was able to kill most(16) of the M.E.C.H. personnel with Machine Guns and 8 of the RPG launchers and 2 M.E.C.H. soldier that were gravely wounded and were about to die with the remaining forced to Retreat. During the battle Jack and his team saw Arcee limping toward them providing supporting fire from the Rear of the M.E.C.H. forces. Jack ordered Both Vince and Miko to watch their fire to not hit Arcee. Jack's team did take a few injuries from their Fight with the M.E.C.H. forces. Jack received thanks to a few luck gun shots from a M.E.C.H. soldier with a Machine gun was able to slip a few rounds between his Protective Armor area in his lower waste Area(if he was still human right where the Middle his stomach was) draw Energon blood from his wound and causing him to grind his teeth of the moderate amount of pain from his wound.

Vince narrowly miss a RPG that a M.E.C.H soldier fired that was aiming for his left arm join to his Shoulder. The RPG hit one of the computer consoles that was nearly his left arm join, as it exploded it throw a few pieces of moderate sized shrapnel that most of his protective armor was able to extort to not cause massive amount of damage to his arm; however 2 pieces of moderate sized Shrapnel were able to Pierce all the way through his protective armor and hit his bear arm underneath. One piece pierced his Upper outer arm area just barely missing one of his Body's main blood Veins and other piece pierced his lower Inner arm area just barely missing one of his main blood Veins causing him to bleed energon and to feel a moderate amount of pain from his wounds.

Miko narrowly miss a RPG that a M.E.C.H soldier fired that was aiming for her lower right arm area. the RPG hit one of the computer consoles that was nearly her lower right arm area, as it exploded it throw a few pieces of moderate sized shrapnel that most of her protective armor was able to extort to not cause massive amount of damage to her arm; however 2 pieces of moderate sized Shrapnel were able to Pierce all the way through her protective armor and hit her bare arm underneath. Both pieces of Shrapnel pierced the inner lower area of her right arm narrowly missed one of her Body's main blood Veins causing her to bleed energon and to feel a moderate amount of pain from her wounds.

After the Fight Jack in a Painful but calm tone, Jack "We have force them to retreat is anyone else injured besides me?" Miko in a Painful and nervous tone, Miko "Yes Jack I'm injured in my Inner lower Right arm area." Vince in a Painful and nervous tone, Vince "Yes Darby I'm injured in my upper outer arm area and lower Right Inner arm area." Arcee at last Limped came up Jack's team. Arcee in a Painful Calm tone, Arcee "You all have done well in you first real combat against enemies.(she turned her Head and looked at June) June can you see if you have aid kits build into your arms to provide 1st aid medical treat or repair kits to your patients." June focused on in her Mind and pictured herself hold a 1st aid Medical kits, as soon as she did heard a few clicks where her left hand and lower arm area; as soon as the Clicking stopped June looked at her left hand and lower arm area and saw that she has a pair of medical scanners to scan patients of their seriousness of their wounds and 1st Aid kits build into her arms to provide 1st aid medical treat or repair her patients.

June "Alright who's 1st for Medical Treatment." Jack stepped front and in a calm tone, Jack "I'm 1st mom(he laying down on the ground for June to treat him) try not to cause to much more damage." June in a serious tone, June "Watch it Jack I'm only cause more damage if you move to much." June give Jack a numb drug agent around his wound area so that he won't feel any pain while she sealed up his wound. June took out a welder and after a few seconds June sealed up Jack wound. Jack got up from the ground after June Heal his wound. Arcee came up to June and in a Painful but calm tone, Arcee "I'm next June please do a good job." June "I will Arcee just Relax." Arcee "thank you." June worked for 3 1/2 minutes on Patching up the Remaining wounded team members of Jack's team.

As June Finished Patching up their team wound Jack hear a Voice coming from the Entrance of the Warehouse, Bulkhead "What is the Name of Primus and the Allspark is happening?" Instinctively Jack, Vince and Sierra Draw their weapons and prepare to fire on the Transformer talking to them. for a Split second Jack got a Good look at the Transformer that Asked the Question and knew the it was Bulkhead just in time as Both Vince and Mko were going to fire at the Bulkhead. Jack in a strong tone to both Vince and Miko, Jack "Stand down team his a Friendly(he saw Miko disengage her Gun but saw Vince gun still Charge up and ready to fire). Vince that is a Direct order, Stand down or I will hit you so hard that you will see stars around your Head." Vince finally comply to Jack orders by disengaging his Gun.

Arcee was glad to see Bulkhead and in an excited tone, Arcee "Bulkhead how did you guys find me?" Bulkhead "We received a Message from Agent Fowler on a M.E.C.H. base with a Decepticon. Arcee how are these new Cybertronians?" Just as Arcee was going to answer she saw Optimus Prime enter the Entrance of the Warehouse and got a good look around the warehouse and saw 6 no familiar Cybertonians. Optimus Prime look straight into Arcee optics and in a seriously, calm and firm tone, Optimus Prime "Arcee what is the name of Primus and the Allspark has happen?" Arcee look back in his optics and in a serious tone, Arcee "Optimus You and the Rest of Team Prime will barely believe this but this are our Human allies among others here that have been Transformed by the Evil Twist Genius Silas and his Organization into Cybertronians." Bulkhead "That's Impossible Arcee.(he then turned to one of the shorter Transformers that has a Dark blue and pink basic color pattern on their upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design. she face plate area similarly to somewhere between Opmitus Prime and Arcee but kept the feminine Facial features of someone he has know for over 9 months. she head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: dark blue around most of head area at their facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a black color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. her shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and blue color pattern scheme. her mid and lower half of their body has the same as his upper half: dark blue color scheme along their legs, feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme. Bulkhead Looked shocked as he came to the conclusion that the This Cybertronian could be his Best friend Miko.) Miko is that you?" Miko in an excited tone, Miko "Ha it's me Bulkhead can you Believe it I'm like you a big tough Transformer ready to kick the butts of those Evil Decepticons."

Optimus Prime got a good at another Transformer that has a full Body color scheme of dark blue basic color with 3 white medium strips running parallel on upper and lower Torso. He have a face plate area similarly to Optimus Prime but has Facial features of someone he has know for over 9 months. His head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: white around most of head area at his facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a Dark blue color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and dark blue color pattern scheme. His mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: dark blue color scheme along his legs; his feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of his feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme. Optimus Prime Look is awe as he come to the Conclusion that his Cybertronian could be one of his allies: Jack Darby. Optimus Prime in a calm tone, Optimus Prime "Jackson Darby is that You?" Jack looked Straight at Optimus Prime's optics and gather some steel into his voice "Yes Optimus it's Me but My New name is Jackson Darby Prime."

Optimus Prime looked completely shock at that revelation News; In curiously and strong calm tone, Optimus Prime "How is that Possible besides me there are no more Primes in the Universe;(he thought for a few seconds and than came up with a Theory that he wanted Jack to Answer) unless Somehow you were able to enter the nether world Realm to talk to the Primes that have become one with the Allspark." Jack gather some more Steel into his tone, Jack "You are correct Optimus all of us have been into the nether world Realm and have been given a few gifts to help our race return to it former glory. The rest of the Explanation is a long story best left to tell at the Autobot Base don't you think." Optimus Prime "Yes I do.(he then put his hand on his helm and pressed his Radio button) Ratchet we require a ground Bridge." Ratchet was Curious and asked in a Curious tone of Voice, Ratchet "Coming up oh by the way Optimus have you found something Interesting?" Optimus Prime "You could say that(Just then a Ground bridge appear in front of them) we have some new Guests?" Ratchet "Don't tell me more Humans." Optimus Prime "Yes and no Ratchet." Ratchet "Very well." both Sierra and Vince look at the Ground bridge Portal and both in a Curious tone of Voices "What is that Portal?" Jack was the One to answer "That Sierra and Vince as our way home to our new lives(he then stretch out a hand to Sierra) come let's begin our New Lives." Sierra Took Jack's Hand and he and the Rest of Team Prime and his Team Entered the Ground Bridge to Team Prime's Base of Operations.


	8. Explanations and Discovers II

Explanations and Discovers II

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 12:00 A.M.

As Jack, His family and Friends step through the Ground Bridge with Optimus Prime and other members of Team Prime. As they travel through Ground Bridge Portal Sierra Michaelson and Vince Jones stare in awe and they continued to walk through the Ground Bridge. Optimus Prime came into their Base of Operations saw Ratchet at the Ground Bridge Control console switch and looking at him. Optimus Prime Quickly moved out of the way for the rest of Team Prime and their Human allies to came though the Ground Bridge. as Jack, his family and friend came through the Ground Bridge Ratchet was shocked and surprised by what he saw 6 Knew Unknown Cybertronians with no Allegiance Symbol on them to see what side of the Great Cybertronian Civil war they were on walking though the Ground Bridge.

Ratchet looked straight into Optimus Primes optics and gathered steel into his tone of voice, Ratchet "What is the name of Primus is this Optimus?" Optimus Prime in a firm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "It's going to be a long story old friend to which I would allow owner new Guests explain momently. Ratchet I needed you to Run scans on your guests to see if they don't have any hide programs install into their Neural Net Brain that would activate once they have being brought to own Base and it activate to try to kill us against their will as well as to run a Physical Examination on them to see if they have injuries or some unknown objects put into them."

Ratchet in a Calm tone, Ratchet "I will hold you to that Optimus.(Ratchet then turned his attention to all 6 Knew Unknown Cybertronians and looked straight into their optics) Follow Me." Jack, June and his friends followed Ratchet to the Medical room area of their Base. Ratchet Stop in front of the Medical Room and turned around face the Unknown Cybertronians as they stopped just a few steps behind him. Ratchet looked straight at the 1st Cybertronian(Jackson Darby) in front him and in a Firm and Calm tone, Ratchet "Your 1st." Jackson Darby in a Calm tone of Voice "Very well Ratchet." Ratchet in a Curious tone of Voice, Ratchet "How to you know my name Cybertronian?" Jack in a very Calm and Smug tone, Jack "Well that's Because Ratchet I'm Jackson Darby Prime?"

Ratchet looked dumb stroke on his face as well as confused, Ratchet "That is Impossible Know Human can become a Cybertronian.(Ratchet thought for Few seconds of how this was Possible. after a Few Second Ratchet thought be to Team Prime's encounter with the Human Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. and how that wanted to Digest them to Discover the Secrets of their Race and to use what they discovered to create New Technology in an Evil Twisted way from digesting them. He then thought back to the message that Agent Fowler give them that a Decepticon was with him. He crazily theorized that this Decepticon was working with them to Provide them with Specimens to study to Develop New Technology. He crazily thought that M.E.C.H. might have Developed High advance Computers and data storage devices with enough storage space to hold and contain a Massive Sentient Beings mind without the problem of losing Important data. He crazily thought that if they did that then they could have build their Cybertronian transformer Soldiers.) Unless M.E.C.H. have Develop Advance Computer Systems, data storage devices that have Enough space to hold and contain a Massive Sentient Beings mind without the problem of losing Important data and if they began to build their own Cybertronian transformer Soldiers."

Rafael Esquivel in a sad calm tone, Rafael "Sadly Ratchet You're correct." Ratchet began to look hard at one of the shorter unknown Cybertronians that speak and after a few seconds of looking at the Cybertronian he saw the same Facial Features as one of their Human allies: Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel Have, he look surprisingly shocked at his conclusion and in a Curious tone of Voice, Ratchet "Is that you Rafael Esquivel?" Rafael in a Sadly Tone of Voice, Raf "Yes Ratchet sadly it is Me along with Jack's mother: June Darby, Miko Makadi, Jack's Possible Girlfriend Sierra Michelson and Jack's formerly rival and Bully Vince Jones. Ratchet Me and the others can't go back to our Normal human lives."

Ratchet is a curious tone, Ratchet "Why can't you go back to your normal human live?" June Stepped Forward toward Ratchet and gathered some steel into her tone, June "Ratchet that would be Because of Data Collection Device the M.E.C.H. scientists and Engineers Constructed did a full Neurally Map out of a Human's Physical Mind(brain) and it's Data Collected. We saw that after the procedure when our Minds were Fully Nurally Mapping out our Human body's organic Physical Mind(brain) that Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device has done a full Decompressive craniectomy(crani- + -ectomy) a neurosurgical procedure in which part of the skull is removed to allow a swelling brain room to expand without being squeezed of the area skull; For us human's Ratchet that is a Risk procedure because our Body's Brain is Fragile and it could lead to Permanent Brain damage. I saw blood covered very small arms on the Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device has Scalpels, bone cutter saws and a laser to guide the Molecule Neural Net Copiers to copy a patients brain patterns. Silas told us that this Procedure would Fry our Human Brain beyond what any Human Medicine can repair or treat the Permanent Brain damage done to our human brain." Ratchet in a Calm tone, Ratchet "I'm impressed that you Human's are very ingenuitive and persistent. I have to admit that M.E.C.H. Scientists and Engineers have been able to very cleverly have discovered some of the of Cybertronian race's secrets and have discovered how to turn Humans into Cybertronian soldiers, Truly Genius I'll be in an evil twisted way."

Optimus Prime in a calm and Firm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Jack Darby how did you meet the Previous Primes before me and how did you get appointed by them into a Prime?" Jack in a Calm tone, Jack "Actually Optimus I'm Technically a Prime in training you could say that I'm a Junior Prime. They stated that I still have much to learn to become a Great Leader to help lead the Cybertronian Race back to it's former Glory. They said that I'm to become your apprentice to learn from the current Prime you to learn, train and seek advise to become a True Prime like yourself Optimus Prime. As for How we meet the Council of Primes we think that while our minds were in stasis that the Prime Council reached into the Physical world and pulled us into the Nether world Realm to meet them and talk them. As we Meet them they appoint me as one of Cybertronian's Next Generation Prime's to help lead them."

Ratchet in an impatient and irritated tone, Ratchet "Let move on please as I was saying Jackson Darby Prime please step into the Medical room for Physical examination you Guys and Ladies to see if you have injuries or some unknown objects put into you guys and ladies." Jack in a tensing calm tone, Jack "Okay Doc." and he walked into the Medical room. Ratchet walked in after Jack into the Medical Room to begin his physical examination of Jackson Darby; Before him began Jackson Darby's physical examination, Ratchet in a serious and a little scarily tone, Ratchet "What it Jack, It's Ratchet not Doc." Jack in a calm subdued tone, Jack "Yes, Ratchet."

As Ratchet began to have the Medical Room scanning machine to begin scanning Jack Darby for injuries or some unknown objects put into him. as the scanner reached his lower waste and began to show some unknown Cybertronian organs inside him. Ratchet in a curious and calm tone, Ratchet "Jack what are these new Cybertronian organs in you, I have never seen them Before?" Jack in a calm tone, Jack "Oh I almost completely forget while I and the others were in the Nether-world Solus Prime and the other Primes decided to evolve us and Arcee to be able Procreate Similar to us Humans to help rebuild the Cybertronian Race to it reformed Glory. Solus Prime use my mother's knowledge of human Anatomy and systems along with her Forge to give us a Complex Robotic Reproductive organs and all the other organs for each Gender: Male and Female to Procreate New Cybertronian's." with that Information Ratchet Continue his Physical Examination Scan of Jack Darby to see if he has any injuries and other unknown objects put into him and as his finished he found nothing and told Jack that was done with him and to call in the Next one in line after him.

After a Few minutes of Physical examination the Rest of Jack's Team Ratchet found no unknown objects put into them. When He finished his Physical Examinations of Jack's team Ratchet went to Team Prime's Base's main computer to enter the Information of the New Cybertronian's. As Ratchet began to enter the New Cybertronian transformers information Optimus Prime came up behind him and in a Calm and Firm tone, Optimus Prime "Ratchet Can we see the Information that you Gather from your Physical examination scans of Jack, his mother and his friends." Ratchet in a calm tone, Ratchet "Alright Optimus."

The Following is the Information that Ratchet gathered from his Physical examination scans of Jack Darby, his mother and his friends:

Jackson Darby Prime: 27 ft. 10.64568 in. or 8.5 meters in Height in robot mode. His body's protective armor thickness: somewhere between Bulkhead's armor and Arcee's body armor thickness. His Cybertronian body type is a Heavy muscular athletic for a Cybertronian. Ratchet discovered that Jack has a Huge amount of mass of muscle per a cm of his body given him a powerful above avenge punch strength for his cybertronian body type. His Punching force is Equality somewhere between Optimus Prime's and Bulkhead's. He body has weapons system built into his body's arms and another 2 close quarter melee weapons: 1 on the inside build into his lower, lower half arms and 1 on the outside his body. A pair of 1.93 to 1.737 meter long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of his arms designed an 8 in.(20.32 cms.) cannon, similar to Optimus Prime; 2nd his lower, lower half arm area he can change between his blasters to a 1.2296 meters long close quarter swords to combat in close quarters combat; On the outside he has a 3.689 meter long close quarter 1 ½ cybertronian hand long sword.

June Darby: 20 ft. and 6.063 in or 6.5 meters in Height in robot mode. Her body's protective armor thickness: somewhere between Ratchet's armor and Arcee's body armor thickness. Her Cybertronian body type is a lightly muscular athletic for a Cybertronian. Her punching force is Equality somewhere between Optimus Prime's and Acree's. Her body has weapons system built into her body's lower, lower half area of her arms 1.4733 meters (4 ft. and 10 in.) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of her designed between Optimus Prime and Arcee's Blaster design. She has 1st Aid kits build into her arms to provide 1st aid medical treat or repair her patients; In some extreme cases she use her medical knowledge against an enemy patient to torture them for valuable information for her allies.

Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel: 19 ft. and 3.29922 in. or 5.875 meters in Height in robot mode. His body's protective armor thickness: somewhere between Bumlebee's armor and Arcee's body armor thickness. His Cybertronian body type is a light moderate muscular athletic for a Cybertronian. His punching force is equality somewhere between Bumblebee's and Acree's. His body has weapons system built into his body's lower, lower half area of his arms a 1.333 meters(4 ft and 4.518 in.) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of his designed between Jack Darby and Bumblebee's Blaster design. he has 2 massive data collector cables build into his arms that could plug into to have access to any Electric or digital information in any database if he can work his way around the a Computer's(either Human or Alien) security measures information terminal security measures from unauthorized access to the system.

Miko Makadi: 22 ft. and nearly 1 ¾ in. or 6.75 meters in Height in robot mode. Her body's protective armor thickness: somewhere between bulkhead's armor and Arcee's body armor thickness. Her Cybertronian body type is a moderately muscular athletic for a Cybertronian. Her punching force is Equality somewhere between bulkhead's and Acree's. She body 3 weapons system built into her body's lower, lower half area of her arms a 1.53 meters (5 ft. and a little more than ¼ in) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of her designed between Optimus Prime and Arcee's Blaster design; 2nd 2 Cybertronian Anti-personal rocket launchers(located near between her neck and shoulder area, Similar to Breakdown) that could fire an Anti-personal rocket at an enemy Cybertronian or other life forms. (M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers designed Ryo Senshi's Rocket launcher system similarly to the FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank missile system.). 3rd in her lower, lower half arm area, she has in each arm a Cybertronian sized war-hammer(similar to Breakdown) inside each of her arms.

Sierra Michelson: 19 ft. and little over 3 ¼ in. or 5.875 meters in Height in robot mode. Her body's protective armor thickness: somewhere June Darby's armor and Arcee's body armor thickness. Her Cybertronian body type is a moderately muscular athletic for a Cybertronian. Her punching force is Equality somewhere between Arcee's and June Darby's. She body 2 weapons system built into her body's lower, lower half area of her arms a 1.33 meters(4 ft. and a little more than 4 1/3 in) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of her designed between Optimus Prime and Arcee's Blaster design, 2nd her lower, lower half arm area she can change between her blasters to a 2 ft. and nearly 9 ½ inch.(.8498 meters) long Cybertronian close quarter arm guard swords(similarly to Acree's close quarters arm guard swords) to use in close quarters combat.

Seirra Michaelson was a Human Resident Jasper, Nevada and a High school Student at Jasper High school. She has somewhat of a crush on a boy named Jack Darby but kept it a secret to herself. She would Eventually overtime discover that Jack's Rival and Former Bully: Vince Jones has feels for her. she would in turn return the feels to Vince be telling him that she to had feels for Him thus she would Become Vince Jones's Girlfriend and later Spark-mate to Vince Jones.

Vince Jones: 30 ft. and nearly 1 ¾ in. or 9.39 meters in Height in robot mode. His body's protective armor thickness: somewhere between Opmitus Prime's armor and Megatron's body armor thickness. His Cybertronian body type is a Heavily muscular athletic for a Cybertronian. His Punching force is Equality somewhere between Optimus Prime's and Megatron's. He body has weapons system built into his body's arms and a close quarter melee weapons. 1st build into his lower, lower half arms was a Cybertronian Cannon Blast of 2.025 meters long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of his arms that are 18 inch.(457.2 mm or 45.72 cms.) blast cannons, similar to Megatron's Blast cannon; 2nd his lower, lower half arm area he can change between his blasters to a 1.3583 meters long close quarter swords to combat in close quarters combat.

Vince Jones was a Human resident of Jasper, Nevada and a High school Student at Jasper High school. He is the former rival and bully to Jack Darby now reformed is Jack's 2nd in command and is really strong with cannons on his arms just like Ironhide from the transformers movies or somewhat similar to Megatron(armaments only) from the Transformers Prime TV show and is really head strong.


	9. Adapting to change I

Adapting to change I

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 1:00 P.M.

As Team Prime and their former humans allies talked for the last couple hours and of their transformations into Cybertronian Transformers and of their Secret on board weapons systems installed in them. During their talks Optimus Prime turned his attention to each of his teams former Human allies as well 2 new Humans that were now caught in a 3 way war between the Autobots, Decepticons and the Now Truly threating Human Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. and their Ambitious and Ruthless leader: Silas sense they have discovered some of their Race's: Cybertronian Secrets in their Biology and Technology. In Each of Optimus Prime conversation with each of his former human Allies and 2 humans caught in the middle of this 3 way Cybertronian war. While Optimus was checking each of his teams former human allies medical Examinations.

As Optimus Prime finished check out all of his former human allies Medical Examination Information he turned his Attention direct at Jack Darby. In a Calm Curious tone of Voice, Optimus "Jack from what I can see from your Medical Examination information is that you have a Heavy muscular athletic build and an above avenge amount of muscle Mass for a Cybertronian with your Body Type. It's seems that your New Cybertronian Body has a more Muscle mass per a cm area of your body." Jack in a calm tone of Voice, Jack "Ready Optimus." Optimus Prime "Oh Yes Jack if I had to theorize of your possible strength level being an equality between Mine and Bulkhead's. Along with you having of what it appears a protective armor thickness between Bulkhead's and Arcee's. It seem that you Defensive and offensive weapons installed into your body 2 close quarter melee weapons: 1 each build inside your lower, lower half arm area. It seems that you have in each of your Lower, lower half arm area a pair of 1.93 to 1.737 meter long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of your arms designed similar to mine; 2nd on your lower, lower half arm area if you would switch from your blasters to a 1.2296 meters long close quarter swords to combat in close quarters combat; It appears that on the outside of your body and your back a 3.689 meter long close quarter 1 ½ cybertronian hand long sword with a sword holder Sheath for you to place your 3.689 meter long close quarter 1 ½ Cybertronian hand long sword on your back were your sword holder sheath is."

Jack in a Calm tone of Voice, Jack "Well Optimus It look's like M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted me as one of his New Cybertronian Transformer Super soldiers Commanders for him and M.E.C.H. to control. I would guess that Silas and M.E.C.H. would use Me(he looked around to his mother and friends) and others like me to try to take over Earth and Enslave the Human Race and it set up his Sick twisted Vision of a new world order in His own image of order and Technological Progress no matter the price and the cost of human life." Optimus in calm commanding tone of voice to everyone presence, Optimus "It appears that we have truly underestimated Mankind's abilities of being very ingenuitive and persistent in achieving their Goals. As we see here(he looked at Jack, his mother and his friends) how one very persistent and evil Human Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. and their now more Ambitious and Ruthless Leader Silas have through being very ingenuitive and persistent in their Goals to discover the Secrets of our Race's Biology and Technology where able to discover some of our race's Selects.(his then turned his attention to the whole group in front of him.) We must Never again truly underestimated Mankind's abilities of being very ingenuitive and persistent in achieving their Goals for if we do will cost us dearly as it already has for our Human's allies.

It's seem that us Autobots have began to grow increasingly overconfident and arrogant in our Abilities and have let a less Technological Race catch us off guard and didn't stop to think of the possible of a young Species to have enough ingenuitive and persistent in their Goals and if they caught some of our Race to discover the Secrets of our Race's Biology and Technology to advance their own Technology into the next Millennium. It seems that for us Cybertronian's rarely learn from our own history to see that we are becoming increasingly overconfident and arrogant in our Abilities. I see before our Race's Great Civil war on how Megatron and his decepticon follows were growing exponentially due to our government and High council falling from grace and into a cycle of Corruption, dishonest, bribery and were growing power hungry and didn't care for the wider Populist forces some of the Populist to turn and join Megatron's grow decepticon followers and his Extremely Radical Ideology.

I know what you thinking was does this have to do with M.E.C.H. and their leader Silas. Well Instead of have a Corrupt and dishonest Government we instead of grow increasingly overconfident and arrogant in our Abilities and have let a less Technological Race catch us off guard and didn't stop to think of the possible of a young Species to have enough ingenuitive and persistent in their Goals and if they caught some of our Race to discover the Secrets of our Race's Biology and Technology to advance their own Technology into the next Millennium. oh the Irony it appears now on this world we have Human Versions of Megatron and his Decepticon followers that being the Human Terrorist organization M.E.C.H. and their Ambitious and Ruthless leader: Silas. We all now must learn from this History lesson in the grow increasingly overconfident and arrogant in our Abilities to not repeat of our mistakes over and over again for it we don't then our way of life will Vanish and we as a species will become extinct." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Well said Optimus."

Optimus Prime turned his attention to Jack's mother: June Darby and in a calm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "June from what I can see from your Medical Examination information is that you have a lightly muscular athletic build for a Cybertronian." June in a calm tone of Voice, June "Ready Optimus, I never thought I had a lightly muscular athletic build for myself. It look's like that M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted me as one of his new fast and hard hitting Cybertronian Transformer Super soldier Medic for him and M.E.C.H. to control." Optimus Prime "Oh yes June if I had to theorize of your possible strength level being an equality between Mine and Acree's. Along with you having of what it appears a protective armor thickness between Ratchet's armor and Arcee's. It seem that your defensive and offensive weapons installed into your arms are a 1.4733 meters (4 ft. and 10 in.) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of you arms designed between mine and Arcee's Blaster design; 2nd on your lower, lower half arm area if you would switch from your blasters to a 1st Aid kits build into each of your arms to provide 1st aid medical treat or repair your patients. Ratchet it looks like we have found your replace out in the field to help us."

Ratchet in a calm and a little Agitated tone of Voice, Ratchet "So it appears but I remain skeptical Optimus. I hope she is Ready for the Horrors of war." June Darby in a calm and serious tone of voice, June "Ratchet your proofing Optimus's point went he said that we as a race are becoming increasingly overconfident and arrogant in our abilities. Ratchet I may not yet be ready for the Horrors of war but I have Survived an encounter with the Decepticon Airachnid and a battle between our team and M.E.C.H. forces. Ratchet if You don't Know I have seen the Horrors of Regular Car and industrial accidents as while as cases of self-inflected suicide on Patients that come into Jasper's Hospital and emergence room. I Have seen the Gruesome aftermath of where in one car Accident victim had both his lower leg and mostly his whole left arm severed messy off by him not wearing his safety seat belt. Ratchet I May not be Ready for the Horrors of war be I think I could handle it and you needed to learn a lesson Humility to not become increasingly overconfident and arrogant in our abilities."

Ratchet had a look of surprise and shock on his face went June finished talking to her. Ratchet felt a moderate amount of Rage enter his mind do to the fact that June was Right and was about to cut her down to size went Optimus Interfered. Optimus in a Calm and firm tone of voice to both June and Ratchet, Optimus "You have made your point June(he turned his head to Ratchet); Ratchet Old friend calm yourself and Rather you like or Not be June is Right.(He turned his head to the rest of Team Prime.) We needed the cold and harsh reminder that June just said to us to show that we as a Race have become increasingly overconfident and arrogant in our abilities."

Optimus turned his attention to Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel and a calm and curious tone of voice, Optimus "Rafael from what I can see from your Medical Examination information is that you have a light moderate muscular athletic build for a Cybertronian." Rafael in a calm tone of Voice, Rafael "Ready Optimus, I never considered myself to have a light Moderate Muscular athletic build. if a I had to guess I would say that M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted me as one of his new fast and hard hitting Cybertronian Transformer Super soldier Technical and communications specialist to hack into any Computer system Either Human or Alien." Optimus Prime "Oh there's more Rafael if I had to theorize of your possible strength level being an equality between Bumblebee and Arcee. It seems that your body's protective armor thickness is between Bumlebee's and Arcee's thickness. It looks like your defensive and offensive weapon systems built into your body's lower, lower half area of his arms a 1.333 meters(4 ft. and 4.518 in.) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of you arms designed between Jack Darby and Bumblebee's Blaster design. It Seems that you have 2 massive data collector cables build into your arms that could plug into to have access to any Electric or digital information in any database if you can work your way around the Computer's(either Human or Alien) security measures information terminal security measures from unauthorized access to the system."

Optimus turned his head to Ratchet and in a Calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Ratchet is seems that M.E.C.H. has given us a Soudwave Type of Technical and communications specialist to help us with Technical and communication systems." Ratchet in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Well I could use as much help with dealing with all the Human Technical and communication systems." Rafael in a Calm and curious tone of Voice, Rafael "I would be Glad to Help Team Prime and you Ratchet with any Human Technical and communication systems and maybe if your willing to teach me how to operate some of the High advance Cybertronian Computer, Technical and communication systems. Ratchet if your willing to teach me I could Eventually become one of the Autobot and Cybertron's best Computer, Technical and communication systems specialist thanks to your Brilliant Training Ratchet." Ratchet in a Calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Alright Rafael You made your point I would be more than glad to teach you our Race's High advance computer, Technical and communication systems."

Optimus turned his attention to Miko Nakadai and a calm and curious tone of voice, Optimus "Miko from what I can see from your Medical Examination information is that you have a moderate muscular athletic for a Cybertronian." Miko Makadi in a calm tone of Voice, Miko "Ready Optimus, I never considered myself to have a Moderate Muscular athletic build. It look's like that M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted me as one of his new fast, strong and hard hitting Cybertronian Transformer Super soldiers." Optimus Prime "Oh there's more Miko if I had to theorize of your possible strength level being an equality between bulkhead's and Acree's. It seems that your body's protective armor thickness is between bulkhead's and Arcee's thickness. It looks like your defensive and offensive weapon systems built into your body's lower, lower half area of his arms a 1.53 meters (5 ft. and a little more than ¼ in) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of her designed between me and Arcee's Blaster design. It Seems that you have 2 Cybertronian Anti-personal rocket launchers(located near between her neck and shoulder area, Similar to Breakdown) that could fire an Anti-personal rocket at an enemy Cybertronian or other life forms. (M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers designed Miko Makadi Rocket launcher system similarly to the FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank missile system.). It Seems that you have in your lower, lower half arm area in each arm a Cybertronian sized war-hammer(similar to Breakdown) inside each of your arms."

Bulkhead turned his head towards Optimus Prime and in calm and irritated tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Wait don't tell Me Optimus that M.E.C.H. has give us a Warrior class similar to Breakdown." Optimus in a Calm tone of Voice, Optimus "It appears that they have give us a Cybertronian Warrior class similar to you former Rival: Breakdown from the information they gathered went they had captured him and study to try to discover our Race's biology and technology." Bulkhead in a little angry and irritated tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Great Optimus, not only has M.E.C.H. and their Ambitious and Ruthless leader: Silas turned our human friends into Cybertronian transformers but have discovered some of our races secrets of biology and technology and they have the nerve to insult us by making knock offs of Cybertronian transformers they have studied." Optimus in a calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Never the less Bulkhead it seems that M.E.C.H. as give us other Cybertronian Warrior Type similar to you and Arcee to train to either become a cadet Wrecker in training or a Deadly Ninja in training on what you 2 decided on."

Optimus turned his attention to Sierra Michelson and a calm and curious tone of voice, Optimus "Sierra is it(Sierra Knocked quietly to acknowledge Optimus's guest of her name) from what I can see from your Medical Examination information is that you have a moderately muscular athletic build for a Cybertronian." Sierra in a calm tone of Voice, Sierra "Ready Optimus was it(Optimus Knocked quietly to acknowledge Sierra guest of his name), I never considered myself to have a Moderate Muscular athletic build. It look's like that M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted me as one of his new fast, strong and hard hitting Cybertronian Transformer Super soldiers." Optimus Prime "Oh there's more Sierra if I had to theorize of your possible strength level being an equality between Arcee and June Darby's. Along with you having of what it appears a protective armor thickness between Arcee's and June Darby's. It seem that you Defensive and offensive weapons installed into your body 2 close quarter melee weapons: 1 each build inside your lower, lower half arm area. It seems that you have in each of your Lower, lower half arm area a pair a 1.33 meters(4 ft. and a little more than 4 1/3 in) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of her designed between Mine and Arcee's Blaster design; 2nd your lower, lower half arm area can change between your blasters to a 2 ft. and nearly 9 ½ inch.(.8498 meters) long Cybertronian close quarter arm guard swords(similarly to Acree's close quarters arm guard swords) to use in close quarters combat."

Arcee turned her head towards Optimus Prime and in calm and irritated tone of Voice, Arcee "Wait don't tell Me Optimus that M.E.C.H. has give us a Warrior Scout class similar to Me and Airachnid." Optimus in a Calm tone of Voice, Optimus "It appears that they have give us a Cybertronian Warrior scout class similar to you and your Arch-enemy: Airachnid from the information they gathered went they had captured you and study to try to discover our Race's biology and technology." Arcee in a little angry and irritated tone of Voice, Arcee "Great Optimus, not only has M.E.C.H. and their Ambitious and Ruthless leader: Silas turned our human friends into Cybertronian transformers but have discovered some of our races secrets of biology and technology and they have the nerve to insult us by making knock offs of me and other Cybertronian transformers they have studied." Optimus in a calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Never the less Acree it seems that M.E.C.H. as give us other Cybertronian Warrior Scout type similar to you to possible train as Deadly Ninja like yourself."

Optimus turned his attention to Vince Jones and a calm and curious tone of voice, Optimus "Vince is it(Vince Knocked quietly to acknowledge Optimus's guest of his name) from what I can see from your Medical Examination information is that you have a Heavy muscular athletic build for a Cybertronian." Vince in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Vince "Ready Optimus was it(Optimus Knocked quietly to acknowledge Vince guest of his name), I never considered myself to have a Heavily muscular athletic build. It look's like that M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted me as one of his new fast, strong and hard hitting Cybertronian Transformer Super soldier commanders for him and M.E.C.H. to control. I would guess that Silas and M.E.C.H. would use Me(he looked around to his friends) and others like me to try to take over Earth and Enslave the Human Race and it set up is Sick twisted Vision of a new world order in His own image of order and Technological Progress no matter the price and the cost of human life."

Optimus Prime "Oh there's more Vince if I had to theorize of your possible strength level being an equality between mine and Megatron's. Along with you having of what it appears a protective armor thickness between Mine and Megatron's. It seem that you Defensive and offensive weapons installed into your body 2 close quarter melee weapons: 1st each build inside your lower, lower half arm area. It seems that you have in each of your Lower, lower half arm area a pair a Cybertronian Cannon Blast of 2.025 meters long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of your arms that are 18 inch.(457.2 mm or 45.72 cms.) blast cannons, similar to Megatron's Blast cannon; 2nd your lower, lower half arm area he can change between his blasters to a 1.3583 meters long close quarter swords to combat in close quarters combat. It appears that M.E.C.H. has give us a warrior class similar to Me and My former Friend and now nemesis Megatron from the information they somehow gathered from the a Few of Earth's Planetary governments to try to discover our Race's biology and technology. it seems that M.E.C.H. as give us other Cybertronian Warrior type similar to Me and Megatron to train as a possible Leader or in this case a 2nd in command do to Jack by appointed as our races next generation leader like myself."


	10. Adapting to Change II

Adapting to Change II and a Shocking Revelation

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 3:30 P.M.

As Jack and his Allies along with Team Prime continue for 2 hours of their transformations into Cybertronian Transformers; Miko in a excited tone of Voice to Optimus Prime, Miko "Optimus Prime sense we're Cybertronian Transformers know and that we're New Recruits into the Autobot Ranks We Need Code Names to use Combat and in Public to Keep our Former Human Identifies a keep as to not cause trouble to our Families to be in danger from our Enemy's." Everyone that was talking stopped dead silent and all looked at Optimus Prime; Optimus Prime look at all those assembled(Team Prime and their former human allies) and in a calm firm tone Voice, Optimus "A wise choose Miko, I see your Learning well; Very Well You guys and Ladies have any ideas for you code Name?" Miko look at all those assembled and in an excited tone of voice to all of them, Miko "Yes Optimus I have chosen my Code named already to use in Combat with the Decepticons and to protection my human identity name; You all can call me Ryu Senshi?"

Optimus Prime in a Calm tone of Voice to Miko, Optimus "Miko what does Your Code name mean?" Jack in a Calm tone of voice to Optimus, Jack "I believe It's Japanese for Dragon Warrior?" Miko in a calm down excited tone, Miko "That it is Jack I wanted to be called Ryu Senshi because I'm going to become a power Warrior that is strong enough a Dragon by Myself." Jack in a Joking Calm tone of Voice, Jack "Miko, you always Imaginative have you." Miko in a jokingly tensing tone of voice to Jack, Miko "That I have Jacky Boy Prime." The Rest of Jack's Friends that slip a little chuckle from Miko witty comeback. Jack in a dead Seriously tone of Voice to Miko, Jack "Miko unless your my spark-mate it's Jack while we're not in combat or out in the Public." Miko in a calm subdue tone of voice, Miko "Very well Jack(than change her tone of voice to a Calm tone), What Code Name from you chosen for yourself to use in Public to Keep our Former Human Identifies a keep as to not cause trouble to our Families to be in danger from our Enemy's?"

Jack thought from a minute before answering Miko's Question and in a calm firm tone of voice, Jack "Yes Miko I have chosen my code named already to use in combat the Decepticons and to protection my human identity name; You all can call me Nova-Strike Prime while we'll in combat and in Public." June in a Curious tone of voice, June "Jack why did you chose the name Nova-Strike Prime?" Jack in a calm firm tone of voice, Jack "I chose the name Nova-Strike Prime because like a Star that is about to die it goes Supernova, strikes and kill anything organic within a Light years; As for the last part of my Code name: Prime is because I was appointed as a next generation Prime." June in a calm and acceptance tone of Voice, June "Very Well Jack, In Fact it matches you perfectly." Optimus Prime in a calm and firm tone of voice, Optimus "I would agree with you June, Jack chose a good code name for us to call him in combat with the Decepticons and to protection his human identity name."

Optimus Prime turned his attention to June and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "June have you decided on a code name for yourself for us to call you when in combat the Decepticons and to protection your human identity name?" June thought from a minute before answering Optimus Prime's Question and in a calm firm tone of voice, June "Yes Optimus I have chosen my code named already to use in combat the Decepticons and to protection my human identity name; You all can call me Ultra Aid while we'll in combat and in Public." Jack in a Calm tone of Voice, Jack "As always Mom you show your true character of how and what you are at Heart; That being a caretaker, Nurse, Medic to help save life's no matter what race they are." June in acknowledge tone of voice to Jack, June "Jack you know me to well and your correct. I do care of saving as many lives as possible no more what race they are. Jack I'm your Mother it's my Job to care for you and your health until your old enough to show that you can support yourself while I'm not around and always looking over your shoulder."

Optimus Prime turned his attention to June and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Rafael have you decided on a code name for yourself for us to call you when in combat the Decepticons and to protection your human identity name?" Rafael thought from a minute before answering Optimus Prime's Question and in a calm firm tone of voice, Rafael "Well Optimus I sort off have I thought sense I'm good at Hacking into any type of Human based computer Network and If Ratchet is will to each me some of Advance Cybertronian based computer Network with a Minimal to Moderate Firewall to keep a Hacker out to get good at hacking into Cybertronian based Computer Network; I have chosen my code named already to use in combat the Decepticons and to protection my human identity name; You all can call me Hardwire while we'll in combat and in Public." Jack in a Calm tone of Voice, Jack "As always you show your true character of how and what you are at Heart; That being a Highly Intelligence computer Hacker to help your Allies to gain valuable Intel for your allies to get an edge over your enemies and theirs." Rafael in acknowledge tone of voice to Jack, Rafael "Jack you know me to well and your correct. I am a Highly Intelligence computer Hacker to help us gain valuable Intel for us to get an edge over our enemies."

Optimus Prime turned his attention to Sierra Michelson and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Sierra have you decided on a code name for yourself for us to call you when in combat the Decepticons and to protection your human identity name?" Sierra thought from a minute before answering Optimus Prime's Question and in a calm firm tone of voice, Sierra "Yes Optimus I have chosen my code named already to use in combat the Decepticons and to protection my human identity name; You all can call me Serenity while we'll in combat and in Public." Rafael in a Curious tone of voice, Rafael "Sierra why did you chose the name Serenity?" Sierra in a calm firm tone of voice, Sierra "I chose the name Serenity because I wanted to bring Peace Between anyone that are fighting. Don't get me wrong I'm not a Pacifist, I will fight and help resolve a fight but I will not Fight without a Reason to Fight." Rafael in a calm and acceptance tone of Voice, Rafael "Very Good choice Sierra it matches you perfectly." Optimus Prime in a calm and firm tone of voice, Optimus "I would agree with you Rafael, Sierra chose a good code name for us to call her in combat with the Decepticons and to protection her human identity name."

Optimus Prime turned his attention to Vince Jones and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Vince have you decided on a code name for yourself for us to call you when in combat the Decepticons and to protection your human identity name?" Vince thought from a minute before answering Optimus Prime's Question and in a calm firm tone of voice, Vince "Yes Optimus I have chosen my code named already to use in combat the Decepticons and to protection my human identity name; You all can call me Shadow-Hunter while we'll in combat and in Public." Optimus in a Curious tone of voice, Optimus "Vince why did you chose the name Shadow-Hunter?" Vince in a calm firm tone of voice, Vince "I chose the name Shadow-Hunter because I sense I have been transformer into a Cybertonian/transformer I have come to realize that I will Never be able to return to my human life. My Darkness hours have past but I'm Still feel that my Life will now be of help my new race and Family end this Terrible civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Look seems that I and the others will be fighting in the shadows and Hunt the people have ruined my friends and new Family lives and will as to help put an end this Terrible civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons." Optimus in a calm and acceptance tone of Voice, Optimus "Very Good choice Vince it matches you perfectly." Jack in a calm and firm tone of voice, Jack "I would agree with you Optimus, Vince chose a good code name for us to call him in combat with the Decepticons and to protection his human identity name."

* * *

Time 4:00 P.M.

As they continue to continue for a few minutes of their transformations into Cybertronian Transformers, Team Prime heard the Proximity Alert of the Base on off. Sierra Michelson and Vince Jones were shocked and a little confused by the sound of the Proximity Alert until Jack in a Calm tone of Voice, Jack "It's the bases Proximity Alert; It's tell us that coming in down into the main base." Sierra Michelson in a curious tone of Voice to Jack, Sierra "Who's coming down to the Main Base?" Jack in a Calm tone of Voice to Sierra, Jack "That would be the Autobot's Human liaison: U.S. Army Special Agent William Fowler.(Jack looked Directly Into both Sierra and Vince Optics) I would Advise for both of You to keep quiet and let Team Prime do must of the Talking. You both can Talk if Agent Fowler speak to you both Directly but until then leave the talking to Team Prime." Both Sierra and Vince knocked their Heads in Acknowledgement to follow Jack's advise.

A few seconds later they all heard the elevator system bring down the elevator to the Main Autobot Base. As the elevator touch down of the Land platform the door opened Revealing an overweight(rather like it or not he is overweight) middle Aged African-American Man in a Business Suit with a lose tied tie around his neck walking out. As Agent William Fowler walked out the Elevator he looked around the Autobot base and saw Team Prime along with 6 New Unknown Cybertonian/Transformers inside the Autobot Base. He then Turned his Attention to Optimus Prime and in very strong somewhat Angrily calm tone of Voice, Fowler "Prime where you able to capture the Decepticon that was with M.E.C.H. or Did you guys Kill her and hide her Body out of sight of Civilians to find it?"

Acree in an agitated calm tone of Voice, Arcee "No Fowler your wrong on both counts, I was able to give Airachnid some moderate injuries. I give her a large moderate deep chest cut from me getting an opening in her guard and slice at her chest area; 2 Light cuts on both her Arms which cause her a moderate amount of pain and a moderate large deep lower leg cut on her left leg causing her to limp went she would walk before she transformed and escaped before I could finish Her." Fowler still in a in very strong somewhat Angrily calm tone of Voice, Fowler "Dammit Team Prime it would have been better to have 1 less Sadistic Twisted Evil Decepticon." Arcee in a Calm tone of Voice, Arcee "That Indeed would be better If I would have killed her but she able to slip through my fingers."

Optimus Prime in a Calm Curious tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Where you and your able to recover any information off the M.E.C.H.'s Temporary Bases computer system?" Fowler let the angry in his mind and tone of Voice melt away and it a Calm tone of Voice, Fowler "I'm afraid not Optimus, the M.E.C.H. Organization has against erased any useful Information that we could use to tracked them down.(Fowler than use right hand and reached into his Business jacket pocket took out something) Here Optimus(Fowler flipped his right hand to reveal a Mobile USB Hard dive) here's Mobile USB Hard dive I have to see what we found at M.E.C.H.'s Temporary Base.(Optimus brought his right hand over to Fowler's hand holding the Mobile USB Hard dive and took it from his Hand) I will warn you, Optimus that you and your team that what you about to see are some very gruesome and disturbing images that our government investigators have taken from the M.E.C.H. Temporary base."

Optimus Prime Handed the Mobile USB hard drive to Ratchet for him to plug into their Main Bases computer. After a few seconds later some of the very gruesome and disturbing images came in on the Autobot Main computer. The 1st of the very gruesome and disturbing images came up was an image of Jackson 'Jack' Darby upper half(specially around his Human body's head and Shoulder). As Team Prime, Jack, the rest of his Family and his friend looked out at the Autobot Main computer screen on their faces were the expressions of Horror and shock. They saw from the Image how Jack's human bodies head is covered in dried human blood coming from where the Data Collection Device have a full Neurally Map out of a Jack's Physical Mind(brain) and it's Data Collected. They saw that after the procedure when their Minds were Fully Neurally Mapping out specially Jack's body's organic Physical Mind(brain) that Neural Net Copier and Data Collection Device has done a full Decompressive craniectomy(crani- + -ectomy) a neurosurgical procedure in which part of the skull is removed to allow a swelling brain room to expand without being squeezed of the area skull.

They saw that the Entire upper skull of were Jack's skull brain case is removed along with his Human Brain. They see dried blood on the Brain and where it has moderate side sections of it cut up to were the Data collection device could begin a complete Neurally mapping out of Jack's Human brain and of it changing color to show that it has been fried beyond repair. As they Continued to go through the gruesome and disturbing images that the U.S. government investigators have taken from the M.E.C.H. Temporary base they see the similar results of all of June Darby, Miko Nakadia, Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, Sierra Michaelson and Vince Jones Human brains and Bodies.

As they Finished Going with the very gruesome and disturbing images, Fowler in a disgusted and Angrily tone of Voice to every presence, Fowler "Who in the Name of God almighty would do such Terrifying and horrifying Methods to such a Human being." June in disgusted and calm tone of voice, June "Someone that is truly sick Mentally ill murderous evil man that doesn't care of the cost of human Life and doesn't have a conscious to accomplish their sick twist vision. Agent Fowler your seen the handle work of truly evil geniuses that have been able to very cleverly have discovered some of the of Cybertronian race's secrets and have discovered how to turn Humans into Cybertronian soldiers, truly scientific and engineering Geniuses I'll be in an evil twisted way."

Fowler in a curious and firm tone of Voice, Fowler "An interesting theory you have Cybertronian;(Fowler looked at the 6 New Cybertonians in front of him) How are you all." Jack in an Angrily, disgusted and firm tone of Voice, Jack "We were the 1st Test Subjects of M.E.C.H.'s evil sick twist science project and the original owners of those Human body's." Fowler Began to get a good look and all 6 of the new Cybertronian faces and after minute he came to the concluded that 4 of 6 new Cybertronians where somehow: Jackson 'Jack' Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadia, Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel. he looked at the other 2 Cybertronians were the other 2 casualty victims: Sierra Michaelson and Vince Jones. Fowler had a dumb founded look of Shock after he came to the Shocking Revelation that 6 humans have somehow become 6 New Cybertronian/Transformers.

Fowler was able to gather himself and in a Calm tone of Voice, Fowler "We thought that you are where dead and where about to tell your families the horrifying and terrible news that their family members were kill by an Terrorist group Organization know as M.E.C.H." Jack in cold, calm, firm, calculating tone of Voice, Jack "Agent Fowler it's better for you and your government to stick to that story than have to explain about this Long and complicated explain on how 6 Humans were able to become Cybertonian/Transformers?" Fowler in objecting tone of Voice, Fowler "Why should we stick to that Story the U.S. government needs to know that now Silas and the his Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H have found a way to turn human beings into Cybertronian/Transformers?"

Optimus Prime was the one to Intervene in the conversation between Jack and Fowler in a calm and Firm tone of Voice, Optimus "That's enough Jack, Agent Fowler I would partly agree to Jack's argument to keep most of these Sercet and off the record. If you Need into tell your Government that Silas and M.E.C.H. have become now a very Serious threat and have now somehow found a way to turn Human's into Cybertronian/Transformers. Tell them that their 1st Test subjects died from the Experiment but have gather enough information from their Experiment to become Transform Humans into Cybertronian/Transformers and will soon begin their Campaign against the World's Planetary Governments. As for explaining how 6 New Cybertronian/transformer appear on your Planet tell them that 6 New Autobots somehow were able to being their Interstellar Spacecraft through your Planets defenses by use a cloaking Device to slip pass you Planets defense." Fowler thought for a Minute and in a satisfied tone of Voice, Fowler "All right Jack and Optimus you made your Point and I think the U.S government would buy that cover story.(Fowler than looked at everyone assembled) Now if you Excuse I have a Report to File." Fowler approached the Elevator to leave and as He entered it and turned around Optimus Prime in a firm and Acknowledgement tone of Voice, Optimus "Very Well Fowler have a safe journey back to base." Fowler just looked at Optimus with a satisfied look on his face and nodded in acknowledgment and the elevator doors closed in front of him.


	11. Base Exploration

Base Exploration

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 10:45 P.M.

After hours of Optimus Prime and Team Prime talking to their from Human allies; Optimus Prime looked at the time on the Autobots main computer clock and saw that it was getting late. Optimus Prime in a tired calm tone of Voice to everyone present in Autobot Base, Optimus Prime "It's getting late, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet can you please assign Personal Recharging Cycle Quarters for our new members of the Autobot cause." Acree, Bulkhead and Ratchet all together at once in a Calm and a Little irritated(for Ratchet's case), "Very well Optimus."

Arcee looked straight at June, Jack Darby and Sierra Michelson and in a tired calm tone of Voice, Arcee "June, Jack and Sierra please follow me." June and Sierra Nodded their heads in acknowledgement and Jack in a tired calm tone of Voice, Jack "Very well Arcee lead the way." As they walked Arcee took Jack, June and Sierra down the left hallway Wing of the Autobot base and began to walk down the Hall way wing to their some of their Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers. While they were walking down the left hallway wing June, Jack and Sierra took a sneak peak into some of the Rooms in the Left hallway wing. Jack, June and Sierra came to the 1st Rooms on the left and Right of the Hallway they look in. Jack was the first to ask Acree in a Calm curious tone of Voice, Jack "Arcee what is this Room for?"

As Arcee walked over to were Jack was at the room he asked about and went she was roughly a few ft. away from the Room in a Calm tone of Voice to Jack, Arcee "Well Jack look here(she pointed at the center of the Room's door at the Title Face plate) this should tell you." Jack looked were Arcee was Pointing and was looking at a Strange Alien Language on the Room's doors to which he concluded had to be Arcee's Native Language: Cybertonian on the Room's door. after a few seconds of looking at the Cybertronian Language his Mind's universal Translation Processor Translated the Cybertronian Language and it Appeared as the English Language in his head. The Title Face Plate read the Following in the Cybertronian Language: Decontamination shower Room. Jack in calm tone of Voice to Arcee "It says Decontamination shower Room.(he then changed his tone to a surprised and shocked) Arcee How can I read your native language: Cybertronain?!" Arcee in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Jack our race has over the Millennium's thanks to our Biology and Technology where able to develop an universal Translation Processor to put into our Mind Main Processor to use to understand our Race's language's native dialects and Alien languages easily, Jack look here(Arcee Pointed to the side wall and were another Title face plate of the Room)." Jack looked to where Arcee was pointed and saw a the Title of the Room in his Native Language: English. Jack gave a confusing look at Arcee and in a calm tone of Voice, Jack "Very Funny Arcee". Arcee Just let out a chuckle laugh.

Arcee then turned to both June and Sierra because she knew that June and Sierra would ask the same Question and in a Calm tone of Voice, Arcee "June and Sierra before your the ask your question the Room right next to you is the same type of room that I told Jack." As they took a few more Steps and came to the Next set of doors June and Sierra walked up to the left side of the hallway Room and saw by the Entitle Face plate(in Cybertronian: Store Room) in the middle of the door that behind the door was a store room. June turned her head to the look at the room on the hallway and saw on the Entitle Face Plate in the middle of the door that behind the door was another store room. June in calm Curious tone of Voice, June "Arcee what do these 2 store rooms hold?" Arcee walked up to store room door switch and typed in a Password to open the door. as the door opened June and Sierra had a look of confused on their faces as for Jack he has a look of shock and awe what he was seeing. Jack in a calm and surprised tone of voice, Jack "Wow Arcee that is a massive amount of Energon cube supply." Arcee in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "That it does Jack, we have 8 Store Room areas: 2 are packaged to compassed, 2 are at Half full and the remain 4 of completely empty. On this Side of the Base there we only have a single Store Room filled to compassed, 1 on half full and 2 empty store Rooms." After a Few Second the Store room door automatic door itself from one on walking into the Store room to grab something inside from the room.

They walked down the Hallway passing other row of store rooms and after passing the row of store rooms and have come to over 5 rows of rooms in the left hallway Wing of the Autobot Base. Jack, June and Sierra walked up to each of one of Rooms on both sides of the hallway and saw by the Entitle Face plates(to the Room on the left side on the Entitle face plate in cybertronian: Arcee's room; to the Room on the right side on the Entitle face plate in Cybertronian: Bulkhead's room) in the middle of the door that behind the doors were Personal Quarter rooms. Sierra in calm Curious tone of Voice, Sierra "Arcee could we see your Personal Quarters Room?" Arcee walked up to store room door switch and typed in a Password to open the door and Jack, June and Sierra how a look of confusion at what they were looking at. They both were look at a Small Version Cybertronian holding Compartment station to hold a Cybertronian of Arcee's size along with some Moderate Large hoes hooked up to Holding compartment station. Jack, June and Sierra thought for a few seconds and came the conclusion that this must be a Cybertronian Version of a Recharging Cycle station while a Cybertronian is in Sleeper mode to Reenergize themselves and to rest after being awake for over 16 hours a day.

June in a calm and Curious tone of voice, June "Arcee what the heck are we looking at?" Arcee in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "You both are looking at My Recharging Cycle station for Me and Mine fellow Cybertronians have in each our Personal quarters that we use enter our sleeper mode to Reenergize ourselves and to rest after being awake for over 16 hours a day." After a Few Second the Arcee's Personal room door automatic door itself from one on walking into her personal room quarter's to grab something inside from her room or if she wasn't in her personal room in sleeper mode to Reenergize ourselves and to rest after being awake for over 16 hours a day. They Past both Arcee and Bulkhead's personal Quarters and came to they to other row of room behind Arcee and Bulkhead Personal Quarters. Arcee stopped right in the front and the middle of the hallway she turned around and looked straight at Jack. In a Calm tone of Voice to Jack, Arcee "Jack can you Please come with me to set up your Security Password and for you to set you up your Recharging Cycle station for you enter your sleeper mode to Reenergize ourselves and to rest after being awake for over 10 hours."

Both Arcee and Jack approached to the nearest left room entrance and Arcee pushed a button on the Side of doorway. After a few seconds the Doorway of the room open and the lights came on. Arcee in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Can you guys please give me a hand to set up the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to the Recharging Cycle station for Jack's to Reenergize himself while he is in Sleeper Mode." All of them Nodded and all walked into the Room and began to help Arcee Connect the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes Jack's room recharging Cycle station and after a few minutes of working together set up all the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to the Recharging Cycle station. While they were working together Jack setup his Personal Quarters Security Password.

When they completed the connecting the moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to Jack's room recharging Cycle station; Arcee in tried calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Jack now that we're finished you must be tired and want to do some sleep." Jack in an equally Tried calm tone of Voice, Jack "That I am Arcee, How do I use the Recharging Cycle station?" Arcee let a small smile crack into her face and in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "I'll tell you and help you.(Arcee turned her View to the Recharging Cycle Station) Jack Please step forward and have your back toward the Recharging Cycle Station.(for the Next few seconds Jack did as Arcee Instructed) Very Good now Jack I need you to Retract your Back Armor.(Jack did as Arcee Instructed and thought in he mind of his back area without Back armor plating and with a few seconds his back armor was Retracted and exposed in bare back area. On Jack's Bare back side was 5 Energon Fuel line connections.) Now back up toward the Station." Jack did as Arcee Instructed and as he came within a foot Jack heard clicking sounds coming for the station and after a few second hoes attached to the Jack's Bare back areas were his back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections. As he finally line on the Recharging Cycle station Jack feel a Momentary energy boost enter into his body before it died down.

Jack in a calm curious tone of Voice to Arcee, Jack "Arcee what was that Momentary energy boost I got?" Arcee in a calm tone of voice, Arcee "That would be the Momentary Energy that we Cybertronian's got as New Energon enters our body boost our energy reserve until the used Energon that our body already has began to withdraw the used Energon from our Body. Now to Enter your Sleeper Mode close your optics and begin to draw into your Unconscious and dreams and Goodnight Jack." Everyone was left Jack in his Recharging quarters and as jack began to draft into his Unconscious and dream Jack in a calm tired Tone of Voice, Jack "Goodnight everyone." Jack's Personal Recharging Quarters door closed with Jack inside his room in Sleeper mode.

Arcee stopped right in the front and the middle of the hallway she turned around and looked straight at Sierra. In a Calm tone of Voice to Sierra, Arcee "Sierra can you Please come with me to set up your Security Password and for you to set you up your Recharging Cycle station for you enter your sleeper mode to Reenergize yourself and to rest after being awake for over 10 hours." Both Arcee and Sierra approached to the right room across the hallway from Jack's personal quarters and Arcee pushed a button on the Side of doorway. After a Few Seconds the Doorway of the room open and the lights came on. Arcee in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Can you guys please give me a hand to set up the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to the Recharging Cycle station for Sierra's to Reenergize herself while she is in Sleeper Mode." All of them Nodded and all walked into the Room and began to help Arcee Connect the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes Sierra's room recharging Cycle station and after a few minutes of working together set up all the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to the Recharging Cycle station. While they were working together Sierra setup her Personal Quarters Security Password.

When they completed the Connection the moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to Sierra's room recharging Cycle station; Arcee in tried calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Sierra now that we're finished you must be tired and want to do some sleep." Sierra in an equally Tried calm tone of Voice, Sierra "That I am Arcee, I hate to Sound like Jack How do I use the Recharging Cycle station?" Arcee let a small smile crack into her face and in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "I'll tell you and help you.(Arcee turned her View to the Recharging Cycle Station)." Arcee told the same thing to Sierra as she did with Jack. Sierra did as Arcee Instructed and as she(Sierra did as Arcee Instructed and thought in her mind of his back area without Back armor plating and with a few seconds her back armor was Retracted and exposed in bare back area. On Sierra's Bare back side she has the exact same was 5 Energon Fuel line connections as Jack.) came within a foot Sierra heard clicking sounds coming for the station and after a few second hoes attached to the Sierra's Bare back areas were her back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections. As she finally line on the Recharging Cycle station Sierra feel a Momentary energy boost enter into her body before it died down. Arcee in a calm tone of voice, Arcee "Now to Enter your Sleeper Mode close your optics and begin to draw into your Unconscious and dreams and Goodnight Sierra." As Sierra began to draft into his Unconscious and dream Sierra in a calm tired Tone of Voice, Sierra "Goodnight everyone."

Arcee stopped right in the front and the middle of the hallway she turned around and looked straight at June. In a Calm tone of Voice to June, Arcee "June can you Please come with me to set up your Security Password and for you to set you up your Recharging Cycle station for you enter your sleeper mode to Reenergize yourself and to rest after being awake for over 10 hours." Both Arcee and June approached to the Next Left room right beside Jack's personal quarters and Arcee pushed a button on the Side of doorway. After a Few Seconds the Doorway of the room open and the lights came on. Arcee in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Can you please give me a hand to set up the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to the Recharging Cycle station for you to Reenergize herself while your is in Sleeper Mode." June Nodded and walked into the Room with Arcee and began to help Arcee Connect the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes her room recharging Cycle station and after a few minutes of working together set up all the Moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to the Recharging Cycle station. While they were working together June setup her Personal Quarters Security Password.

When they completed the Connection the moderate Large Energon pumping hoes to June's room recharging Cycle station; Arcee in tried calm tone of Voice, Arcee "June now that we're finished you must be tired and want to do some sleep." June in an equally Tried calm tone of Voice, June "That I am Arcee, I hate to Sound like Jack How do I use the Recharging Cycle station?" Arcee let a small smile crack into her face and in a calm tone of Voice, Arcee "I'll tell you and help you.(Arcee turned her View to the Recharging Cycle Station)." Arcee told the same thing to Sierra as she did with Jack and Sierra. June did as Arcee Instructed and as she(June did as Arcee Instructed and thought in her mind of his back area without Back armor plating and with a few seconds her back armor was Retracted and exposed in bare back area. On June's Bare back side she has the exact same was 5 Energon Fuel line connections as Jack and Sierra.) came within a foot June heard clicking sounds coming for the station and after a few second hoes attached to the June's Bare back areas were his back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections. As she finally line on the Recharging Cycle station June feel a Momentary energy boost enter into her body before it died down. Arcee in a calm tone of voice, Arcee "Now to Enter your Sleeper Mode close your optics and begin to draw into your Unconscious and dreams and Goodnight June." As June began to draft into his Unconscious and dreams June in a calm tired Tone of Voice, June "Goodnight Arcee."

Time: 11:45 P.M.

As Arcee Finished help her Former Human allies get settled in their New Personal Recharging Quarter Chambers she thought to herself "Oh for the love of Primus I sorry Tried. Well with the Jack and His Friends finished in settle in Now I can get some sleep." As she talked to her Personal Recharging Quarter Chambers she heard large Foot steps coming to the entrance of the left wing hallway. she took at were the Foot steps were coming from and saw one of her Team Prime Mates and Family: Bulkhead approaching and she got a look at Bulkhead's optics and saw that he is dead tried. Arcee in a Very Tried, Calm and a little joking tone, Arcee "Bulkhead you Like at as tried as I am." Bulkhead let slip a small smile before saying in a Very tried tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Actual I'm Waste then you Because of Miko chatting up a storm with Questions of her Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers."

Arcee Let slip a small smile and in a calm tried tone of Voice, Arcee "Well Bulk she's you partner and she does love to talk like crazy." Bulkhead Chuckled at that because it was true before in a calm tried tone of Voice, Bulkhead "That she does Arcee, Now if you execute me I'm very Tried and want to go into my Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers and going into my sleeper mode and Reenergize myself for Tomorrow, Goodnight Arcee." Arcee in a Very tried and calm tone, Arcee "Me to Bulkhead, I just want to go into my Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers and going into my sleeper mode and Reenergize myself for Tomorrow, Goodnight Bulkhead." Them and the Rest of Team Prime members all entered their Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers and entered into their sleeper mode and Reenergize themselves for tomorrow.


	12. Realizations and comfort

Realizations and comfort

April 25, 2012, Time: 7:15 A.M.

Location: Jack Darby's Recharging Personnel quarters

As Jack, family and friends continue to try to adapted to them being Transformed into Cybertronian/Transformers. They have come to realize they will never be able to return to their Human lives. The 1st to come to the realized has was Jackson 'Jack' Darby after awaking from his Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers give to him by Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee assigned to him, his Family and friends. When he wake up he thought that the yesterday was a very bad Nightmare and Dream. Jack was brought back to a depressing reality as has he began to move his body and as he put his left hand up on his head to try to wake himself up. As he withdraw his left Hand by from his head he saw a giant robotic Hand and Arm that moved like his former left Human Hand and arm. As he look at his Hand and Arm he looked down and to see if the Rest of his body from Robotic same as his Left hand and Arm.

As Jack got up from his Recharging Cycle station he heard pleasure release from the hoes that unattached from his bare back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections released from his body. He went to his Recharging Personnel door switch and pressed it and opened his Personnel Recharging Quarters doors. As Jack's Door opened and he walked out he found Arcee walking down the Autobot Base's hallway towards him. As Acree approached Jack she in a little tried and Calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Good Morning Jack how was your Sleep?" As Arcee continued to walk down the Hallway toward Jack in a sad depressing tone of Voice, Jack "My sleep was fine but I have Just to a Grim Realization that I would never return to my human life because of the Sick Evil Twisted Mental ill Silas of M.E.C.H." As Arcee came within a few ft. of Jack Arcee saw that Jack was starting to cry and Leak some energon from His eyes.

Arcee came closer to Jack and Place her hand on Jack's lower arm area and looked Straight into Jack's Optics and in very Compassionate and calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Jack we all can never go back to the lives that were taking from us. Jack I know how you feel, when we're Cybertronian's have come to the Realization toward the end of the war with Megatron and the Decepticons on Cybertron that our home-world had suffer a lot from the war and now was dying from the contain warfare; Myself and other Autobots cried out in pain and angry from what the cursed Megatron and his army Decepticons have done to our home-world. Jack Myself and others had no one that to help us through that Realization and we had to adapt quickly or Die. Jack you may never turn to your Human life but at least you still have your Home-world intact, whole and not consumed in contain warfare; at Least your still alive and a Powerful Mighty Prime in training along with you now having the tools to help fight for your two Native Races that Being Humans and Cybertronian's alike.

Jack could you come down closer to me please?(Jack did as Arcee requested and kneeled down on knee; Arcee Placed her hand on Jack's face plate cheek and chin area for second) Jack you still have your Mother June with you(Arcee bent closer to Jack's left Audio Ear area, whispered into his ear.) and you have me to help you through your rough times ahead(Arcee then began to move away from Jack's audio ear area but when came to Jack's face plate cheek she give Jack a kiss on the cheek.) along with the rest of Team Prime." Jack had a shock look on his face, if he could still blush he would be and could feel in spark chamber speed up to abnormal Rate for a second. Jack Thought to Himself "Was Arcee Just Hitting on me and I can't believe it but I liked it. Please for the Primus tell me I'm not starting to fall for her and see her more the Just a Professional Business partner and more like woman that I could Possibly Make My Sparkmate."

* * *

Location: June Darby's Recharging Personnel quarters, Time: 7:21 A.M.

The 2nd to come to the realize this was June Darby after awaking from her Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers give to her by Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee assigned to her, her Family and friends. When she wake up he thought that the yesterday was a very bad Nightmare and Dream. June was brought back to a depressing reality as has she began to move her body and as she put his left Hand up on her head to try to wake himself up. As she withdraw her right hand by from her head she saw a Giant Robotic Hand and Arm that moved like her former left Human Hand and arm. As she look at her Hand and Arm she looked down and to see if the Rest of her body from Robotic same as her Right hand and Arm.

As June got up from her Recharging Cycle station she heard pleasure release from the hoes that unattached from her bare back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections released from his body. She went to her Recharging Personnel door switch and pressed it and opened her Personnel Recharging Quarters doors. As June's Door opened and she walked out she found Arcee talking to her son Jack, towards the end of their Conversion she saw Arcee kiss Jack on his face plate left cheek. As Acree finished talking to Jack she saw June coming out of her Personnel Recharging quarters and she turned her attention to June and in a Calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Good Morning June how was your Sleep?" June in a sad depressing tone of Voice, Jack "My sleep was fine but I have Just to a Grim Realization that I would never return to my human life because of the Evil Twisted Scientific Genius Silas of M.E.C.H." Arcee saw that Jack was starting to cry and leak some energon from his eyes.

Arcee came closer to June place her hand on June's Upper arm area and looked Straight into June's Optics and in very Compassionate and calm tone of Voice, Arcee "June we all can never go back to the lives that were taking from us. June I know how you feel, when we're Cybertronian's have come to the Realization toward the end of the war with Megatron and the Decepticons on Cybertron that our home-world had suffer a lot from the war and now was dying from the contain warfare; Myself and other Autobots cried out in pain and angry from what the cursed Megatron and his army Decepticons have done to our home-world. June Myself and others had no one that to help us through that Realization and we had to adapt quickly or Die. June you may never turn to your Human life but at least you still have your Home-world intact, whole and not consumed in contain warfare; at Least your still alive and a Doctor along with you now having the tools to help fight for your two Native Races that Being Humans and Cybertronian's alike. June you still have your son Jack with you have me to help you through your rough times ahead along with the rest of Team Prime."

* * *

Location: Sierra Michelson's Recharging Personnel quarters, Time: 7:26 A.M.

The 3rd to come to the realize this was Sierra Michelson after awaking from his Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers give to her by Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee assigned to her, her Family and friends. When she wake up he thought that the yesterday was a very bad Nightmare and Dream. Sierra was brought back to a depressing reality as has she began to move her body and as she put her left Hand up on her head to try to wake himself up. As she withdraw her left hand by from her head he saw a Giant Robotic Hand and Arm that moved like her former left Human Hand and arm. As she look at her Hand and Arm she looked down and to see if the Rest of her body from Robotic same as her Left hand and Arm.

As Sierra got up from her Recharging Cycle station she heard pleasure release from the hoes that unattached from her bare back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections released from his body. She went to her Recharging Personnel door switch and pressed it and opened her Personnel Recharging Quarters doors. As Sierra's Door opened and she walked out she found Arcee talking to June, towards the end of their Conversion. As Acree finished talking to June she saw June coming out of her Personnel Recharging quarters and she turned her attention to Sierra and in a Calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Good Morning Sierra how was your Sleep?" Sierra in a sad depressing tone of Voice, Jack "My sleep was fine but I have Just to a Grim Realization that I would never return to my human life because of the Evil Twisted Mental Ill Silas of M.E.C.H." Arcee saw that Sierra was starting to cry and leak some energon from his eyes.

Arcee came closer to Sierra place her hand on Sierra's Upper arm area and looked Straight into Sierra's Optics and in very Compassionate and calm tone of Voice, Arcee "Sierra we all can never go back to the lives that were taking from us. Sierra I know how you feel, when we're Cybertronian's have come to the Realization toward the end of the war with Megatron and the Decepticons on Cybertron that our home-world had suffer a lot from the war and now was dying from the contain warfare; Myself and other Autobots cried out in pain and angry from what the cursed Megatron and his army Decepticons have done to our home-world. June Myself and others had no one that to help us through that Realization and we had to adapt quickly or Die. Sierra you may never turn to your Human life but at least you still have your Home-world intact, whole and not consumed in contain warfare; at Least your still alive and a Powerful Warrior Scout in training along with you now having the tools to help fight for your two Native Races that Being Humans and Cybertronian's alike. Sierra may not able to turn to your Human family but you now have a new Surrogate Family to help you and still have me to help you through your rough times ahead along with the rest of Team Prime."

* * *

Meanwhile the other side of the Autobase: Location: Miko Nakadai's Recharging Personnel quarters, 7:15 A.M.

The 4th to come to the realize this was Miko Nakadai after awaking from her Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers give to her by Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee assigned to her, her Family and friends. When she wake up he thought that the yesterday was a very bad Nightmare and Dream. Miko was brought back to a Little depressing reality as has she began to move her body and as she put his left Hand up on her head to try to wake herself up. As she withdraw her right hand by from her head she saw a Giant Robotic Hand and Arm that moved like her former left Human Hand and arm. As she look at her Hand and Arm she looked down and to see if the Rest of her body from Robotic same as her Right hand and Arm.

As Miko got up from her Recharging Cycle station she heard pleasure release from the hoes that unattached from her bare back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections released from his body. She went to her Recharging Personnel door switch and pressed it and opened her Personnel Recharging Quarters doors. As Miko's Door opened and she walked out she found Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet walking down the Autobot Base's hallway towards her. As both Bulkhead and Ratchet approached Miko; Bulkhead in a little tried and Calm tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Good Morning Miko how was your Sleep?" As Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet continued to walk down the Hallway toward Miko in a sad depressing tone of Voice, Miko "My sleep was fine but I have Just to a depressing realization that I would never return to my human life because of the Sick Evil Twisted Mental ill Silas of M.E.C.H." As Bulkhead came within a few ft. of Miko Bulkhead saw that Miko was starting to cry and leak some energon from His eyes.

Bulkhead came closer to Miko and Place her hand on Miko's upper arm shoulder area and looked Straight into Miko's Optics and in very Compassionate and calm tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Miko we all can never go back to the lives that were taking from us. Miko I know how you feel, when we're Cybertronian's have come to the Realization toward the end of the war with Megatron and the Decepticons on Cybertron that our home-world had suffer a lot from the war and now was dying from the contain warfare; Myself and other Autobots cried out in pain and angry from what the cursed Megatron and his army Decepticons have done to our home-world. Miko Myself and others had no one that to help us through that Realization and we had to adapt quickly or Die. Miko you may never turn to your Human life but at least you still have your Home-world intact, whole and not consumed in contain warfare; at Least your still alive and a Powerful Warrior in training along with you now having the tools to help fight for your two Native Races that Being Humans and Cybertronian's alike.(Bulkhead Placed his hand on Miko's face plate cheek and chin area for second)

Miko you may not able to turn to your Human family but you now have a new Surrogate Family to help you(Bulkhead bent closer to Miko's right Audio Ear area, whispered into his ear.) and you have me to help you through your rough times ahead(Bulkhead then began to move away from Miko's audio ear area but when came to Miko's face plate cheek she give Miko a kiss on the cheek.) along with the rest of Team Prime." Miko had a shock look on her face, if she could still blush he would be and could feel in spark chamber speed up to abnormal Rate for a second. Jack Thought to Himself "Bulkhead Just Hitting on me and I can't believe it but I liked it. Please for the Primus tell me I'm not starting to fall for her and see her more the Just a Professional Business partner."

* * *

Location: Rafael Esquivel's Recharging Personnel quarters, Time: 7:21 A.M.

The 5th to come to the realized has was Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel after awaking from his Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers give to him by Optimus and Ratchet assigning to him, his Family and friends. When he wake up he thought that the yesterday was a very bad Nightmare and Dream. Rafael was brought back to a extreme depressing Reality as has he began to move his body and as he put his left Hand up on his Head to try to wake himself up. As he withdraw his left Hand by from his head he saw a Giant Robotic Hand and Arm that moved like his former left Human Hand and arm. As he look at his Hand and Arm he looked down and to see if the Rest of his body from Robotic same as his Left hand and Arm.

As Rafael got up from his Recharging Cycle station he heard pleasure release from the hoes that unattached from his bare back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections released from his body. He went to his Recharging Personnel door switch and pressed it and opened his Personnel Recharging Quarters doors. As Rafael's Door opened and he walked out he found Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ratchet walking down the Autobot Base's hallway towards him. As both Bulkhead and Ratchet approached Rafael; Ratchet in a little tried and Calm tone of Voice, Rafael "Morning Rafael how was your Sleep?" As Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ratchet continued to walk down the Hallway toward Rafael in a very sad depressing tone of Voice, Rafael "My sleep was fine but I have Just to a depressing realization that I would never return to my human life because of the Evil Twisted Scientific Genius Silas of M.E.C.H." As Ratchet came within a few ft. of Rafael Ratchet saw that Rafael was starting to cry and leak some energon from His eyes.

Bumblebee came closer to Rafael and Place his hand on Rafael's upper arm shoulder area and looked Straight into Rafael's Optics and in very Compassionate and calm tone of Voice, Bumblebee "Rafael we all can never go back to the lives that were taking from us. Rafael I know how you feel, when we're Cybertronian's have come to the Realization toward the end of the war with Megatron and the Decepticons on Cybertron that our home-world had suffer a lot from the war and now was dying from the contain warfare; Myself and other Autobots cried out in pain and angry from what the cursed Megatron and his army Decepticons have done to our home-world. Rafael Myself and others had no one that to help us through that Realization and we had to adapt quickly or Die. Rafael you may never turn to your Human life but at least you still have your Home-world intact, whole and not consumed in contain warfare; At Least your still alive and a powerful warrior and a Technical and scientific specialist in training along with you now having the tools to help fight for your two Native Races that Being Humans and Cybertronian's alike. Rafael you may not able to turn to your Human family but you now have a new Surrogate Family to help you and you have me to help you through your rough times ahead along with the rest of Team Prime." Rafael had a surprise look on his face. Rafael thought to Himself "Thank you Bumblebee and Ratchet this help's a lot."

* * *

Location: Vince Jones's Recharging Personnel quarters, Time 7:26 A.M.

The 6th to come to the realized has was Vince Jones after awaking from his Recharging Cycle Personal quarter Chambers give to him by Optimus and Ratchet assigning to him, his Family and friends. When he wake up he thought that the yesterday was a very bad Nightmare and Dream. Vince was brought back to a depressing Reality as has he began to move his body and as he put his left Hand up on his Head to try to wake himself up. As he withdraw his left Hand by from his head he saw a Giant Robotic Hand and Arm that moved like his former left Human Hand and arm. As he look at his Hand and Arm he looked down and to see if the Rest of his body from Robotic same as his Left hand and Arm.

As Vince got up from his Recharging Cycle station he heard pleasure release from the hoes that unattached from his bare back's 5 Energon Fuel line connections released from his body. He went to his Recharging Personnel door switch and pressed it and opened his Personnel Recharging Quarters doors. As Vince's Door opened and he walked out he found Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ratchet walking down the Autobot Base's hallway towards him. As both Bulkhead and Ratchet approached Rafael; Optimus Prime in a little tried and Calm tone of Voice, Vince "Morning Vince how was your Sleep?" As Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ratchet continued to walk down the Hallway toward Rafael in a very sad depressing tone of Voice, Vince "My sleep was fine but I have Just to a depressing realization that I would never return to my human life because of the Sick Evil Twisted Mental ill Silas of M.E.C.H." As Optimus Prime came within a few ft. of Vince Optimus Prime saw that Rafael was starting to cry and leak some energon from His eyes.

Optimus Prime came closer to Vince and Place his hand on Vince's upper arm shoulder area and looked Straight into Vince's Optics and in very Compassionate and calm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Vince we all can never go back to the lives that were taking from us. Vince I know how you feel, when we're Cybertronian's have come to the Realization toward the end of the war with Megatron and the Decepticons on Cybertron that our home-world had suffer a lot from the war and now was dying from the contain warfare; Myself and other Autobots cried out in pain and angry from what the cursed Megatron and his army Decepticons have done to our home-world. Vince Myself and others had no one that to help us through that Realization and we had to adapt quickly or Die. Vince you may never turn to your Human life but at least you still have your Home-world intact, whole and not consumed in contain warfare; At Least your still alive and a powerful warrior and Leader in training along with you now having the tools to help fight for your two Native Races that Being Humans and Cybertronian's alike. Vince you may not able to turn to your Human family but you now have a new Surrogate Family to help you and you have me to help you through your rough times ahead along with the rest of Team Prime." Rafael had a surprise look on his face. Vince thought to Himself "Thank you Optimus Prime this help's a lot."


	13. Military Training Begins I

Military Training Begins I

Date: April 25, 2012, Time: 1:00 P.M.

After hours of Jack, his Family and friends talking to Optimus Prime and Team Prime in the Autobot Control room Area of their Realization that they will never return to their Human lives and with Team Prime offered acts of Compassion to comfort and strength their Human allies. As they were roughly finished Optimus Prime looked Straight at all his from human allies now Cybertronians and in a calm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Now that we have 6 Additional Cybertronians with willing to help us in our cause against Megatron and his Army of Decepticons and of the growth threat of M.E.C.H. terrorist Organization. I think it's time to decided on what type of Military Regime training programs that our new Additions will be trained in to help them fight and survive against Megatron and his army of Decepticons as well as M.E.C.H.(All of Autobot's Present except for Optimus Nodded their Heads in agreement to Optimus and he turned his attention then to Ratchet.)

Very well Ratchet Can you Bring up our Military Training Program Files from the Main Computer and Plug in an Information Transfer cable to begin downloading our Military Training Program into our New Recruits." Ratchet in a calm and a little annoyance tone in his Voice "Very well Optimus.(Ratchet turned his Attention to Rafael) Rafael can you help me set up an Information Transfer cable? I would like your help for you to learn more about Cybertonian Technology." Rafael in Curiously calm tone of Voice, Rafael "I would love to help you with setting up an Information Transfer cable to begin downloading Computer Programs to study some Advanced Cybertronian computer systems."

After a few minutes of Rafael and Ratchet working on the Autobot main computer and plugged in an Information Transfer cable into the main computer begin downloading computer file programs. When they were finished plugged in an information transfer cable into the main computer Ratchet turned his attention to Jack in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Jack your up please come to the computer plug in area." Jack nodded in acknowledgement and approached the Main Autobot Plug in area went he came to the Plug in area Jack turned and attention to Optimus Prime and with Ratchet that is Busy fast typing on the Autobot Main Computer. As Ratchet was finishing up typing on the Main computer to have Available for New Autobot army Recruits to choose from to begin downloading Martial Arts programs for Hand to hand combat and Fencing Programs incase their New Autobot Army Recruits wanted to specialize in Melee Combat. Ratchet let the Main computer console and the approached computer plug in area and turned on the computer console at the plug in area and pick up the Information Transfer cable to hook up in to a Cybertronian's Main processor(Brain or mind) to begin download Military Training Programs; He turned his attention to Jack who's back was facing him and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Jack Please turn around(Jack did as Ratchet Instructed and turned to face him.) Very good Jack I'm going to plug in the Main computer Information Cable into your processor on your left side into your processor information USB transfer port." Ratchet plugged in the Main computer information cable into Jack's processor on his left side.

After Ratchet plugging in the main computer information Cable into Jack's processor on Jack's left side Ratchet Began to type extreme fast to the Plug in area computer console in bring up Military training Programs for Jack to choose from for him to train with. Jack watched Ratchet type extreme fast into the plug in area computer console. Jack in a Calm and curious tone of Voice, Jack "what are doing Ratchet?" Ratchet in calm tone of Voice "I am setting up the Computer Console for You to look through our Military martial Arts training programs for you to choose from and here you go(Ratchet moved to the side of the to let Jack begin look through the Cybertonian Martial Arts)." Ratchet moved side and Jack began to look through the Cybertronian Martial Art Military training programs. Within a few minutes of looking thought the Cybertronian Martial art Military training programs he decided to go with the a Martial Art Program Sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files*, Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files* and Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015 Files*. Jack after selected the Martial Art Program Files he wanted to study to defend himself and to fight Megatron and his army of Decepticons along the Rogue Military terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H lead by Silas; In a Calm of tone of voice to Ratchet, Jack "Ratchet I choose Military Martial Arts Training sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files*, Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files* and Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015* Files."

Ratchet walked over back to where Jack was using to Plug in area computer console and in a calm tone of voice; Ratchet "Interesting Military Martial Arts Training Program Sections you chose Jack.(Ratchet typed on the computer and selected the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts training section programs to be downloaded into Jack's Processor for him to began Practicing his Martial Arts Training Programs.) Jack I'm going the Download Process of the each of the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts; it shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes to download them for you Practice and train with for a week to develop you Muscle Memory for yourself and body to use instinctively in combat." Jack in a curious tone of Voice, Jack "Why not Just Download all the Military Martial Arts Training sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files, Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files and Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015 Files That I selected for Myself to Train with?"

Ratchet in a Calm and a little frustrated tone of Voice, Ratchet "Because Jack our Brain Processor with be overwhelmed by the Massive Amount Information all at once and could lead to Permanent Processor damage. We usually Specially in Military training time download a Few Martial Arts File into our new Recruits to quickly develop survival skills they would need in a short amount of time to survive in a Military Conflict. Now let us begin the Download Process for you to begin you Martial art Training.(Ratchet pressed the download Key on the Computer Console Keyboard and a few seconds later). Download Process at 1% and raising." As the Download Process Began Jack see running through his Processor Images and along with Instructions on how to preform each of 1st Martial Art lesson of each Martial Art discipline he chose.

 _ _5 Minutes Later: Time: 1:12 P.M.__

Ratchet in a Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed; Now Jack Since you have a large sword given to you by the M.E.C.H. Organization to use for combat on to the our sword fencing Section Programs for you to choose from(Ratchet began to Type extreme fast on the Computer Console and after a few second brought up Sword Fencing section programs for Jack to choose from.) Here you go Jack." Jack nodded in agreement and began to look through the sword Fencing section programs for him to chose from to Practice and training with to develop his muscle memory for himself and his body to use instinctively in combat. Ratchet moved side Jack began to look through the Cybertronian Military Sword Fencing section programs. Within a few minutes of looking thought the Cybertronian Military Sword Fencing section programs he decided to go with the Military Sword Fencing program sections: Military Sword Fencing program 01B-018B Files*, Military Sword Fencing program 001B-0012B Files* and Military Sword Fencing program sections 0001B-00015B Files*. Jack after selected the Military Sword Fencing program Files he wanted to study to defend himself and to fight Megatron and his army of Decepticons along the Rogue Military terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H lead by Silas; In a Calm of tone of voice to Ratchet, Jack "Ratchet I choose Military Sword Fencing section programs: Military Sword Fencing program 01B-018B Files, Military Sword Fencing program 001B-0012B Files and Military Sword Fencing program section 0001B-00015B Files."

Ratchet walked over back to where Jack was using to Plug in area computer console and in a calm tone of voice; Ratchet "Interesting Military Sword Fencing section programs you chose Jack.(Ratchet typed on the computer and selected the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts training section programs to be downloaded into Jack's Processor for him to began Practicing his Military Sword Fencing programs.) Jack I'm going the Download Process of the each of the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts; it shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes to download them for you Practice and train with for a week to develop you Muscle Memory for yourself and body to use instinctively in combat. Now let us begin the Download Process for you to begin you Military Sword Fencing Training.(Ratchet pressed the download Key on the Computer Console Keyboard and a few seconds later). Download Process at 1% and raising." As the Download Process Began Jack see running through his Processor Images and along with Instructions on how to preform each of 1st Military Sword Fencing Program lesson of each Military Sword Fencing discipline he chose.

 _ _5 Minutes Later: Time: 1:22 P.M.__

Ratchet in a Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed(He turned his Attention to Jack's Guardian and Partner: Arcee), Arcee please take Jack to one of our Training Room areas to begin his Military Training." Arcee in a Calm tone of tone of Voice, Arcee "Very Well Ratchet,(Arcee turned her Attention to Jack.) Follow me Please Jack to training room area 2 to begin some Military training." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Arcee You could Join Jack in his Military Training and be his sparring partner for a few rounds and teach him some 1st hand experience in combat."

* * *

As both Acree and Jack left the Plug in Area Computer Console Area to one their Training Room areas; Ratchet turned his attention to June in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "June your up please come to the computer plug in area." June nodded in acknowledgement and approached the Main Autobot Plug in area went she came to the Plug in area June turned and attention to Ratchet that is Busy fast typing on the Autobot Main Computer. As Ratchet was finishing up typing on the Main computer to have Available for New Autobot army Recruits to choose from to begin downloading Martial Arts programs for Hand to hand combat Programs incase their New Autobot Army Recruits wanted to specialize in Melee Combat. Ratchet let the Main computer console and the approached computer plug in area and turned on the computer console at the plug in area and pick up the Information Transfer cable to hook up in to a Cybertronian's Main processor(Brain or mind) to begin download Military Training Programs; He turned his attention to June who's back was facing him and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "June Please turn around(June did as Ratchet instructed and turned to face him.) Very good June I'm going to plug in the Main computer Information Cable into your processor on your left side into your processor information USB transfer port." Ratchet plugged in the Main computer information cable into June's processor on her right side.

After Ratchet plugging in the main computer information Cable into June's processor on June's right side Ratchet Began to type extreme fast to the Plug in area computer console in bring up Military training Programs for June to choose from for him to train with. June watched Ratchet type extreme fast into the plug in area computer console. Ratchet in calm tone of Voice "Here you go June the computer console is all set for you to look through our Military martial Arts training programs for you to choose from."(Ratchet moved to the side of the to let June begin look through the Cybertonian Martial Arts)." Ratchet moved side and June began to look through the Cybertronian Martial Art Military training programs. Within a few minutes of looking thought the Cybertronian Martial art Military training programs she decided to go with the a Martial Art Program Section: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files. June after selected the Martial Art Program Files she wanted to study to defend herself and to fight Megatron and his army of Decepticons along the Rogue Military terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H lead by Silas; In a Calm of tone of voice to Ratchet, June "Ratchet I choose Military Martial Arts Training section: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files."

Ratchet walked over back to where June was using to Plug in area computer console and in a calm tone of voice; Ratchet "A very good chose of Military Martial Arts Training Program Section you have chosen June.(Ratchet typed on the computer and selected the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts training section program to be downloaded into June's Processor for her to began Practicing her Martial Arts Training Program.) June I'm going the Download Process of the each of the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts; it shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes to download them for you Practice and train with for a week to develop you Muscle Memory for yourself and body to use instinctively in combat. Now let us begin the Download Process for you to begin you Martial art Training.(Ratchet pressed the download Key on the Computer Console Keyboard and a few seconds later). Download Process at 1% and raising." As the Download Process Began June see running through his Processor Images and along with Instructions on how to preform each of 1st Martial Art lesson of each Martial Art discipline she chose.

 _ _5 Minutes Later: Time: 1:29 P.M.__

Ratchet in a Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed(He turned his Attention to Optimus Prime), Optimus could you please take June to one of our Training Room areas to begin his Military Training." Optimus Prime in a Calm tone of tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Very Well Ratchet,(he turned his Attention to June.) Please follow me June to training room area 1 to begin some Military training." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Optimus you could Join June in her Military Training and be her sparring partner for a few rounds and teach her some 1st hand experience in combat."

* * *

As both Optimus Prime and June left the Plug in Area Computer Console Area to one their Training Room areas; Ratchet turned his attention to Miko in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Miko your up please come to the computer plug in area." Miko in a Excited tone of Voice, Miko "Alright Ratchet lets see what Tpye of Martial Arts Style I would take to become a Wrecker like Bulkhead and Wheeljack." Miko approached the Main Autobot Plug in area went she came to the Plug in area Miko turned and attention to Ratchet that is Busy fast typing on the Autobot Main Computer. As Ratchet was finishing up typing on the Main computer to have Available for New Autobot army Recruits to choose from to begin downloading Martial Arts programs for Hand to hand combat Programs incase their New Autobot Army Recruits wanted to specialize in Melee Combat. Ratchet let the Main computer console and the approached computer plug in area and turned on the computer console at the plug in area and pick up the Information Transfer cable to hook up in to a Cybertronian's Main processor(Brain or mind) to begin download Military Training Programs; He turned his attention to June who's back was facing him and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Miko Please turn around(Miko did as Ratchet instructed and turned to face him.) Very good Miko I'm going to plug in the Main computer Information Cable into your processor on your left side into your processor information USB transfer port." Ratchet plugged in the Main computer information cable into Miko's processor on her left side.

After Ratchet plugging in the main computer information Cable into Miko's processor on her left side Ratchet began to type extreme fast to the Plug in area computer console in bring up Military training Programs for Miko to choose from for her to train with. Miko watched Ratchet type extreme fast into the plug in area computer console. Ratchet in calm tone of Voice "Here you go Miko the computer console is all set for you to look through our Military martial Arts training programs for you to choose from."(Ratchet moved to the side of the to let Miko begin look through the Cybertonian Martial Arts)." Ratchet moved side and Miko began to look through the Cybertronian Martial Art Military training programs. Within a few minutes of looking thought the Cybertronian Martial art Military training programs she decided to go with the a Martial Art Program Sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files, Martial Arts Programs 00001-000015 Files* and Martial Arts Program Section 0001B-00015B Files*. Miko after selected the Martial Art Program Files she wanted to study to defend herself and to fight Megatron and his army of Decepticons along the Rogue Military terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H lead by Silas; In a Calm of tone of voice to Ratchet, June "Ratchet I choose Military Martial Arts Training section: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files, Martial Arts Programs 00001-000015 Files* and Martial Arts Program Section 0001B-00015B Files."

Ratchet walked over back to where June was using to Plug in area computer console and in a calm tone of voice; Ratchet "A very good choses of Military Martial Arts Training Program Sections you have chosen Miko, those are the Regular Martial Art styles Wreckers unusually specialist.(Ratchet typed on the computer and selected the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts training section programs to be downloaded into Miko's Processor for her to began Practicing her Martial Arts Training Programs.) Miko I'm going the Download Process of the each of the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts; it shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes to download them for you Practice and train with for a week to develop you Muscle Memory for yourself and body to use instinctively in combat. Now let us begin the Download Process for you to begin you Martial art Training.(Ratchet pressed the download Key on the Computer Console Keyboard and a few seconds later). Download Process at 1% and raising." As the Download Process Began Miko see running through his Processor Images and along with Instructions on how to preform each of 1st Martial Art lesson of each Martial Art discipline she chose.

 _ _5 Minutes Later: Time: 1:36 P.M.__

Ratchet in a Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed(He turned his Attention to Miko's Guardian and Partner: Bulkhead), Bulkhead could you please take June to one of our Training Room areas to begin his Military Training." Bulkhead in a calm tone of tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Very Well Ratchet,(he turned his Attention to Miko.) Please follow me Miko to training room area 3 to begin some Military training." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Bulkhead you could Join June in her Military Training and be her sparring partner for a few rounds and teach her some 1st hand experience in combat."

* * *

*Martial Art Program 01-018 Files are a Cybertronian Martial Art similar to the Human Martial Art of Karate. Each File is the next level(Example: 1st File of Martial Art Program is the Karate Belt Color of white to yellow) of Karate for an Army Recruit to study and Practice for Defense and Attack.

*Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files are a Cybertronian Martial Art similar to the Human Martial Art of Jujutsu. Each File is the next level of Jujutsu for an Army Recruit to study and Practice for Defense and Attack. Jujutsu systems typically emphasize more on throwing, pinning, and joint-locking techniques as compared with martial arts such as karate, which rely more on striking techniques. Striking techniques were seen as less important in most older Japanese systems because of the protection of samurai body armor and were used as set-ups for their grappling techniques.

*Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015 Files are a Cybertronian Martial Art similar to the Human Martial Art of Boxing: Boxer-Puncher Style.

*Military Sword Fencing program 01B-018B Files are a Cybertronian Sword Fencing style similar to the Human Fencing style of Kendo.

*Military Sword Fencing program 001B-0012B Files are a Cybertronian Sword Fencing style similar to the Human Fencing style of H.E.M.A.(Historical European Martial Arts).

*Military Sword Fencing program sections 0001B-00015B Files are a Cybertronian Sword Fencing style similar to the Human Fencing style of Hiadong Gumdo.

*Martial Arts Programs 00001-000015 Files are a Cybertronian Martial Art similar to the Human Martial Art of Wrestling.

*Martial Arts Program Section 0001B-00015B Files are a Cybertronian Martial Art similar to the Human Martial Art of Boxing: Swarmer Style.


	14. Military Training Begins II

Military Training Begins II

Date: April 25, 2012, Time: 1:36 P.M.

As both Optimus Prime and June left the Plug in Area Computer Console Area to one their Training Room areas; Ratchet turned his attention to Rafael in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Rafael your up please come to the computer plug in area." Raf nodded in acknowledgement and approached the Main Autobot Plug in area went he came to the Plug in area Raf turned and attention to Ratchet that is Busy fast typing on the Autobot Main Computer. As Ratchet was finishing up typing on the Main computer to have Available for New Autobot army Recruits to choose from to begin downloading Martial Arts programs for Hand to hand combat Programs incase their New Autobot Army Recruits wanted to specialize in Melee Combat. Ratchet let the Main computer console and the approached computer plug in area and turned on the computer console at the plug in area and pick up the Information Transfer cable to hook up in to a Cybertronian's Main processor(Brain or mind) to begin download Military Training Programs; He turned his attention to Raf who's back was facing him and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Rafael Please turn around(Raf did as Ratchet instructed and turned to face him.) Very good Rafael I'm going to plug in the Main computer Information Cable into your processor on your right side into your processor information USB transfer port." Ratchet plugged in the Main computer information cable into Raf's processor on his right side.

After Ratchet plugging in the main computer information cable into Raf's processor on Raf's right side Ratchet Began to type extreme fast to the Plug in area computer console in bring up Military training Programs for Raf to choose from for him to train with. Raf watched Ratchet type extreme fast into the plug in area computer console. Ratchet in calm tone of Voice "Here you go Rafael the computer console is all set for you to look through our Military martial Arts training programs for you to choose from."(Ratchet moved to the side of the to let Raf begin look through the Cybertonian Martial Arts)." Ratchet moved side and Raf began to look through the Cybertronian Martial Art Military training programs. Within a few minutes of looking thought the Cybertronian Martial art Military training programs he decided to go with the a Martial Art Program Sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files and Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files. Raf after selected the Martial Art Program Files he wanted to study to defend himself and to fight Megatron and his army of Decepticons along the Rogue Military terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H lead by Silas; In a Calm of tone of voice to Ratchet, Raf "Ratchet I choose Military Martial Arts Training sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files and Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files."

Ratchet walked over back to where Raf was using to Plug in area computer console and in a calm tone of voice; Ratchet "A very good chose of Military Martial Arts Training Program Sections you have chosen Rafael in-case you in close quarters combat.(Ratchet typed on the computer and selected the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts training section program to be downloaded into Raf's Processor for him to began Practicing his Martial Arts Training Program.) Rafael I'm going the Download Process of the each of the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts; it shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes to download them for you Practice and train with for a week to develop you Muscle Memory for yourself and body to use instinctively in combat. Now let us begin the Download Process for you to begin you Martial art Training.(Ratchet pressed the download Key on the computer console Keyboard and a few seconds later). Download Process at 1% and raising." As the Download Process began Rafael see running through his Processor Images and along with Instructions on how to preform each of 1st Martial Art lesson of each Martial Art discipline he chose.

 _ _5 Minutes Later: Time: 1:41 P.M.__

Ratchet in a Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed.(He turned his Attention to Bumblebee), Bumblebee could you please take Rafael to one of our Training Room areas to begin his Military Training."Bumblebee in his Unique calm tone(In beeps and clicks) of tone of Voice, Bumblebee "Very Well Ratchet,(he turned his Attention to Raf.) Please follow me Raf to training room area 4 to begin some Military training." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Bumblebee you could Join Rafael in his Military Training and be his sparring partner for a few rounds and teach him some 1st hand experience in combat." Raf in a calm tone of Voice to both Ratchet and Bumblebee, Raf "Very well Ratchet and Bumblebee come let us Begin."

* * *

As both Bumblebee and Rafael left the Plug in Area Computer Console Area to one their Training Room areas; Ratchet turned his attention to Sierra Michaelson in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Sierra your up please come to the computer plug in area." Sierra nodded in acknowledgement and approached the Main Autobot Plug in area went she came to the Plug in area Sierra turned and attention to Ratchet that is Busy fast typing on the Autobot Main Computer. As Ratchet was finishing up typing on the Main computer to have Available for New Autobot army Recruits to choose from to begin downloading Martial Arts programs for Hand to hand combat Programs incase their New Autobot Army Recruits wanted to specialize in Melee Combat. Ratchet let the Main computer console and the approached computer plug in area and turned on the computer console at the plug in area and pick up the Information Transfer cable to hook up in to a Cybertronian's Main processor(Brain or mind) to begin download Military Training Programs; He turned his attention to Sierra who's back was facing him and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Sierra Please turn around(Sierra did as Ratchet instructed and turned to face him.) Very good June I'm going to plug in the Main computer Information Cable into your processor on your left side into your processor information USB transfer port." Ratchet plugged in the Main computer information cable into June's processor on her left side.

After Ratchet plugging in the main computer information Cable into Sierra's processor on Sierra's right side Ratchet Began to type extreme fast to the Plug in area computer console in bring up Military training Programs for Sierra to choose from for him to train with. Sierra watched Ratchet type extreme fast into the plug in area computer console. Ratchet in calm tone of Voice "Here you go Sierra the computer console is all set for you to look through our Military martial Arts training programs for you to choose from."(Ratchet moved to the side of the to let June begin look through the Cybertonian Martial Arts)." Ratchet moved side and Sierra began to look through the Cybertronian Martial Art Military training programs. Within a few minutes of looking thought the Cybertronian Martial art Military training programs she decided to go with the a Martial Art Program Sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files and Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015 Files. Sierra after selected the Martial Art Program Files she wanted to study to defend herself and to fight Megatron and his army of Decepticons along the Rogue Military terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H lead by Silas; In a Calm of tone of voice to Ratchet, June "Ratchet I choose Military Martial Arts Training section: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files and Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015 Files."

Ratchet walked over back to where Sierra was using to Plug in area computer console and in a calm tone of voice; Ratchet "A very good chose of Military Martial Arts Training Program Section you have chosen Sierra in-case you in close quarters combat.(Ratchet typed on the computer and selected the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts training section program to be downloaded into June's Processor for her to began Practicing her Martial Arts Training Program.) Sierra I'm going the Download Process of the each of the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts; it shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes to download them for you Practice and train with for a week to develop you Muscle Memory for yourself and body to use instinctively in combat. Now let us begin the Download Process for you to begin you Martial art Training.(Ratchet pressed the download Key on the Computer Console Keyboard and a few seconds later). Download Process at 1% and raising." As the Download Process Began Sierra see running through his Processor Images and along with Instructions on how to preform each of 1st Martial Art lesson of each Martial Art discipline she chose.

 _ _5 Minutes Later: Time: 1:48 P.M.__

Ratchet in a Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed. Now Sierra you could go either go to Training Room area 1 with Optimus and June, Training Room area 3 with Bulkhead and Miko, Training Room area 2 with Arcee and Jack or Training Room area 4 with Bumblebee and Rafael to begin your Military Training." Sierra thought for a few seconds at the choices that Ratchet laid out for her to chose from and Decided on going with Training Room area 3 with Bulkhead and Miko and in a calm tone of tone of Voice, Sierra "Ratchet I have choose to go with Training Room area 3 with Bulkhead and Miko to begin some Military training." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Very good choice given that you chosen some of the Wreckers and Ninija Training programs."

* * *

As Sierra Michaelson left the Plug in Area Computer Console Area to one their Training Room areas; Ratchet turned his attention to Vince Jones in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "June your up please come to the computer plug in area." Vince nodded in acknowledgement and approached the Main Autobot Plug in area went she came to the Plug in area Vince turned and attention to Ratchet that is Busy fast typing on the Autobot Main Computer. As Ratchet was finishing up typing on the Main computer to have Available for New Autobot army Recruits to choose from to begin downloading Martial Arts programs for Hand to hand combat Programs incase their New Autobot Army Recruits wanted to specialize in Melee Combat. Ratchet let the Main computer console and the approached computer plug in area and turned on the computer console at the plug in area and pick up the Information Transfer cable to hook up in to a Cybertronian's Main processor(Brain or mind) to begin download Military Training Programs; He turned his attention to June who's back was facing him and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Vince Please turn around(Vince did as Ratchet instructed and turned to face him.) Very good Vince I'm going to plug in the Main computer Information Cable into your processor on your left side into your processor information USB transfer port." Ratchet plugged in the Main computer information cable into Vince's processor on her right side.

After Ratchet plugging in the main computer information Cable into Vince's processor on Vince's right side Ratchet Began to type extreme fast to the Plug in area computer console in bring up Military training Programs for Vince to choose from for him to train with. Vince watched Ratchet type extreme fast into the plug in area computer console. Ratchet in calm tone of Voice "Here you go Vince the computer console is all set for you to look through our Military martial Arts training programs for you to choose from."(Ratchet moved to the side of the to let Vince begin look through the Cybertonian Martial Arts)." Ratchet moved side and Vince began to look through the Cybertronian Martial Art Military training programs. Within a few minutes of looking thought the Cybertronian Martial art Military training programs he decided to go with the a Martial Art Program Sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files, Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files, Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015 Files and Martial Arts Program Section 0001B-00015B*. Vince after selected the Martial Art Program Files she wanted to study to defend Himself and to fight Megatron and his army of Decepticons along the Rogue Military terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H lead by Silas; In a Calm of tone of voice to Ratchet, Vince "Ratchet I choose Military Martial Arts Training sections: Martial Art Program 01-018 Files, Martial Arts Programs 001-0012 Files, Martial Arts Program Section 0001-00015 Files and Martial Arts Program Section 0001B-00015B."

Ratchet walked over back to where Vince was using to Plug in area computer console and in a calm tone of voice; Ratchet "A very good chose of Military Martial Arts Training Program Section you have chosen Vince.(Ratchet typed on the computer and selected the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts training section program to be downloaded into Vince's Processor for him to began Practicing his Martial Arts Training Program.) Vince I'm going the Download Process of the each of the 1st Military Martial Arts File of each martial arts; it shouldn't take no more than 5 minutes to download them for you Practice and train with for a week to develop you Muscle Memory for yourself and body to use instinctively in combat. Now let us begin the Download Process for you to begin you Martial art Training.(Ratchet pressed the download Key on the Computer Console Keyboard and a few seconds later). Download Process at 1% and raising." As the Download Process began Vince see running through his Processor Images and along with Instructions on how to preform each of 1st Martial Art lesson of each Martial Art discipline he chose.

 _ _5 Minutes Later: Time: 1:55 P.M.__

Ratchet in a Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed. Now Vince I give you the same choices as I did with Sierra you could go either go to Training Room area 1 with Optimus and June, Training Room area 3 with Bulkhead and Miko, Training Room area 2 with Arcee and Jack or Training Room area 4 with Bumblebee and Rafael to begin your Military Training." Vince thought for a few seconds at the choices that Ratchet laid out for her to chose from and Decided on going with Training Room area 1 with Optimus Prime and June and in a calm tone of tone of Voice, Vince "Ratchet I have choose to go with Training Room area 1 with Optimus Prime and June to begin some Military training."

* * *

 _*_ Martial Arts Program Section 0001B-00015B Files are a Cybertronian Martial Art similar to the Human Martial Art of Kickboxing.


	15. Rise of the MECHcons

Rise of the MECHcons

 _The Following is a Flashback of what happen during the time with Team Prime and their Allies were having conversation and Adapted to their changing circumstances._

Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 12:52 P.M., Location: on the outskirts of Carson city, Nevada in a Top Secret and Privately owned M.E.C.H. Air base.

As Airachind was approaching the Top Secret and Privately owned M.E.C.H. Air base at the city of what the humans call Carson city she got on her radio and in a Calm Painfully tone of Voice, Airachind "This Airachind to M.E.C.H. Air Base Alpha Sierra 021. Have a Specializes team of Medics and wielders ready when I Arrive I'm wounded." Over her Radio an M.E.C.H. Agent in a calm tone "Copy that Hanger 2 has some Doctors, medics and engineers assembling the Transformer transformation chambers." After a few seconds Airachnid approached Hanger 2 and as she was slowly down her approached to Hanger 2 and Transformed into her Cybertronian form and landed just outside Hanger 2. As She began to limply walk into the were 12 M.E.C.H. Personal(4 Doctors, 4 medics and 4 engineers) were at and were finishing up Construction of a Cybertronian/Transformer for the Next Phase of M.E.C.H.'s Plans for World Domination.

A M.E.C.H. Medic Approached Airachnid he so that she was limping walking and Bleeding a moderate amount of Energon drops coming from her wounds from a fight with Possible another Cybertronian. M.E.C.H. Medic in a Moderately cautious and calm tone, Medic "Airachnid please laid down for us to begin Treating your wounds." Airachind in a Little painful and Calm tone "Very Well Human(Airachnid laid down on the floor) You guys better not screw up if you I will Kill you all." All the M.E.C.H. Personal began to worked on treating Airachnid wounds(a large moderate deep chest cut from Arcee getting an opening in her Guard and slice at her chest area, 2 Light cuts on both her Arms which cause her a moderate amount of pain and a moderate large deep lower leg cut on her left leg causing her to limp went she would walk.)

It took the M.E.C.H. Personnel 10 minutes to treat Airachnid injuries and seal up her wounds. After the M.E.C.H. Personnel finished healing Airachnid Wounds from Arcee, Airachnid stood up and in a Calm tone of Voice to the M.E.C.H. Personnel, Airachnid "Get me a barrel of Energon I Need to replenish the Energon I lost from My wounds." one of the M.E.C.H. Medics in a Calm Tone, M.E.C.H. Medic "Yes Ma'am." He ran outside of the Hanger to M.E.C.H.'s Refueling Truck and Took out an Empty Oil Barrel from another Cargo Truck and took a Dolly(stack truck, trundle and box cart Etc...) and place the Oil Barrel on it and moved it to the Refueling Truck and Took out a Refueling Hose and Twisted off the cap on top of the oil barrel and hooked the hose into the opening of the oil barrel and turned on the Refueling trucks Pump to begin Pump Energon into the oil Barrel and waited until it was fullish(3/4's).

After a few minutes the M.E.C.H. Medic finished up filling up the Oil Barrel of Energon and took the Energon into Hanger 2 for Airachnid to Replenish herself from the Energon she lost in her Fight with Arcee. As the M.E.C.H. Medic brought the oil Barrel full of Energon close to Airachnid a few ft. away from her Airachnid in a Calm tone of Voice "That is Far enough human." The M.E.C.H. Medic stopped and put the Dolly(stack truck, trundle and box cart Etc...) down and Airachnid Picked up the oil Barrel and used her Index Finger and poked a hoe in the oil Barrel and Began to Drink the Energon to Replenish herself. After a Few seconds of Drinking the Energon in Firm Calm tone of Voice to the M.E.C.H. Personnel Present, Airachnid "Nothing like a Good Supply of Energon to make a Cybertronian Feel Good and Replenished."

* * *

April 24, 2012, Time: 2:54 P.M.

Over nearly 2 hours past and the M.E.C.H. Evaluation Convoy from their Temporary M.E.C.H. base: Henry 201 from the U.S. town of Austin in Nevada off of state highway 50 West with the M.E.C.H. Head Scientist with their Serve wounded Leader: Silas that has Life Threating injuries that he received from Special CIA Agent Josef Frost aboard the Evaluation Convoy; As they were approaching the Top Secret and privately owned M.E.C.H. Air base on the outskirts of Carson city, Nevada the M.E.C.H. Head Scientist of the Evaluation convoy to M.E.C.H. guards secretly at M.E.C.H.'s Air force watching for intruders; M.E.C.H. Head Scientist "This Foxtrot requesting access to M.E.C.H. Air base Michael 012, Authorize Code: Foxtrot 962514." The M.E.C.H. Guard security chief "Permission Granted Foxtrot, may enter with Gate 02 over and out(the Guard Security chief turned his attention to the gate operator), Open Gate 02." the Gate Operator "Yes sir." he press the gate button and opening Gate 02 and saw the Convoy drive into the Base. As the Evaluation Convoy comes into the M.E.C.H. Air base Michael 012 and Driven inside Hanger 02. M.E.C.H. head Scientist got out of the Lead car and saw Airachnid Typing of one of their Transformer transformation chambers Morecular computers. He approached Airachnid in a cautious tone of walk and as he approached Airachnid in a Nervously calm tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. head Scientist "Airachnid where you able to Finish up a Basic Cybertronian Language Program to Download into Future M.E.C.H. Transformer Soldiers for us to Learn."

Airachnid in a Menacing, Frustrated and Irritating tone of Voice, Airachnid "Yes Human I was Just making some last minute adjustments to the Program. Now Shut up and if your Going to Transformer more Humans into Cybertronians/Transformers might I suggest you 1st make sure your Leader: Silas survives his Injuries from that Human: Special CIA Agent Josef Frost." M.E.C.H. head Scientist a more courage in his tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. head Scientist "Oh Airachnid I attend to Save Silas's life as a Matter of Fact I was attending to if this(His Pointed at the Newly Finished and Constructed Cybertronian Transformer body.) Newly completed Cybertronian/Transformer body transfer Silas's Mind Into this New Transformer body.(He turned his attend to the M.E.C.H. Personnel at the Transformer transformation chambers) Is it Finished?" One of the M.E.C.H. Personnel in a Firm but a Little Nervous tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. Personnel "Yes, Sir Just making the Finish Touches of Paint on it and Hooking up the last of the Main Morecular Memory Banks to the Data Collection Device to Possible Begin Mind Transference."

M.E.C.H. head Scientist in an calm accepting tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. head Scientist "Very good How long until it's operational?" M.E.C.H. Personnel in a Firm but a Calm tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. Personnel "We Need 5 Minutes to complete the connections sir." The Head M.E.C.H. scientist in a Calm tone of Voice "Very Well,(He turned his Attention back to the Convoy and Made his way to the Van the held Silas and opened the door to see the Medic's Treated Silas's wound's) Put Him in the holding compartment 1 Right Next to the Complete Transformer." Both Medic's in a Calm Tone of Voice, Medic's "Yes Sir." They get out the Van and Took out Silas on a Medical Stretcher(Gurney) and took him to the Holding Compartment and put him in and connected him to the Data Collection Device.

Time: 2:59 P.M.

All the Scientists and Engineers turned to their Computer stations, one Scientists to the Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "Sir We're ready to Begin." M.E.C.H head Scientist then turned to the main console computer, M.E.C.H. Head Scientist "Let's Begin the Next Stage of World Domination." he push the large started button on the computer and it began the next Stage of world Domination he heard Silas scream out in Extreme pain as the Data collection Device began its work.

 _Time Skip..._

Date: April 25, 2012, Time: 2:59 A.M

On the Main Computer Screen in the Warehouse it Read "Human Mind Data Transfer to Cybertronian Body Progress 98.62%. At 3:01 A.M., Computer Screen "Human Mind Data Transfer to Cybertronian Body Progress 100% Status Complete." A M.E.C.H. Computer Scientist to Head M.E.C.H. Scientist, Scientist "Sir the Transfer was a success, Silas's Mind is now in the Transformer and awaiting Energon to Become Operational." Head M.E.C.H. Scientist walked over to the Main Computer Console to double check the Scientists work, Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "Good Bring in the Tanker and begin Energon transfer to our Leader." The Scientist "Yes Sir."

 _Time skip.._

3:59 A.M.

The Head M.E.C.H. Scientist and the other M.E.C.H. Personnel have finish transferring energon from their Fuel tanker and have pulled the tanker away from the warehouse were their Cybertonian Leader. The Head M.E.C.H. Scientist walked up to the Main computer console that connect his Leader's Mind to his New Transformer Body* and put strength in his voice and saying out loud to all the M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers, Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "Beginning to proceed awaken our Leader out of stasis sleep." The Head M.E.C.H. Scientist went up to the victual's system Console of the Main Computer a Press the large wake up button, a Large Progress Bar come up on the Main computer screen. A M.E.C.H. Scientist step up to Section of the Main Computer to take over for the Head M.E.C.H. scientist. The M.E.C.H. scientists to Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "wake up progress proceeding already at 1.69% and continuing to raise."

Time skip..

4:59 A.M.

The M.E.C.H. scientist to Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "wake up progress at 100% Status completed." Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "Very Good." A wake up moan came from the Cybertronian/Transformer Body, Silas in a very lazy and sleepy tone of voice, Silas "Ouch my head is Killing me." The head M.E.C.H. looked at his Cybertronian/Transformer Leader Silas, Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "Welcome back to the world of the living Sir, the pain from the Mind transfer will subside in a moment." After a Moment of Moaning coming from the Silas he stopped moaning. Silas feel like his was Restrained to the wall and gathered some Steel strength and Menacing tone of Voice, Silas "Why I'm I Restrained Head Scientist Release Me now or I will Kill you." The Head M.E.C.H. Scientist in a afraid tone of Voice, Head M.E.C.H. Scientist " Yes Sir, Right away Sir(He turned his attention to one of the M.E.C.H. Personnel Closely to Silas) Release him" The M.E.C.H. Personnel in a Little afraid tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. Personnel "Yes, Sir."

Silas's compartment restraints retract and open. Silas took his first to step out of His Cybertronian/transformer compartment however as soon as he took his 1st step he landed on all fours like an animal. The Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "it seems that you have temporarily lost your body's ability to stay equilibrium. Should last only a Minute or two Try to stand up and get your Balance back." After a few minutes of trying to stand up and regain His equilibrium from grabbing on things to try to stand up straight level without assistant from grabbing hold of things to help. After He regained his Equilibrium Silas looked at the his hands and Arms and saw that they were Robotic. Silas in a Curious tone of Voice to his Head Scientist, Silas "What have you done to me?" The M.E.C.H. Head Scientist in a little afraid and calm tone, Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "what we needed to in order to you Silas." Silas in a calm tone of Voice, Silas "I'm one of them."

The Head M.E.C.H. Scientist in an excitedly Calm tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. head scientist "Yes, Sir thanks to Project Chimera and the Test Subjects we used to Test the Prototypes to see if it were possible were a success and we have Successful Conversion Process to begin your Plans for Your New World order with the Latest and Most Advanced Technology." Silas in a Proud Dark Menacing excited tone of Voice, Silas "Indeed Head Scientist the Rise of the M.E.C.H. Robotic super Soldier army has Began.(Silas Let out an Evil Menacing tone of Laugh and then Turned his Attention to Compartment 1 were his Human Body is) Head Scientist Dispose of this Useless Corpse." Head M.E.C.H. Scientist in a Calm tone of Voice, Head M.E.C.H. Scientist "Yes, Sir."

* * *

*Silas's New Cybertronian Body is 29 ft. 4 nearly 1/6 in. or 8.945 meters in Height in robot mode as has a full Body color scheme of Black, Green and Grey pattern on his on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with 3 Medium Black, Green and Grey strip running parallel on his back area. He has a face plate area similarly to Megatron's but has kept his original human facial features along with his head's hair style but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. Silas's head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Black around most of head area at his facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a Sliver color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Black and Green color pattern scheme. His mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: Black and Green color scheme pattern along his legs; his feet area color scheme were Black from the ankle joint area of his feet were the Green paint meets Black color scheme.

His body's protective armor thickness: somewhere between Megatron's armor and Optimus Prime's body armor thickness. His Cybertronian body type is a Heavy muscular athletic build for a Cybertronian. His Punching force is Equality somewhere between Optimus Prime's and Megatron's. He body has weapons system built into his body's arms and a close quarter melee weapons. 1st build into his lower, lower half arms was a Cybertronian Cannon Blast of 2.025 meters long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of his arms that are 18 inch.(457.2 mm or 45.72 cms.) blast cannons, similar to Megatron's Blast cannon; 2nd his lower, lower half arm area he can change between his blasters to a 1.3583 meters long close quarter swords to combat in close quarters combat.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Main Human Heroes Character Profiles:

Jackson 'Jack' Darby age 16- A former human ally of the Autobots on Earth that was caught in the crossfire in the Cybertronian civil war along with 2 other humans Rafael Esquivel and Miko Nakadia. He is the default leader of the human team. Jack Darby is the son of single mother and nurse June Darby. Jack Darby is a brave, courageous, Intelligence, Quick thinking and Resourceful Human leader. He has shown these characteristics many times as he helping the Autobots time and time again in their war against the Decepitcons; For example his shown his bravery when facing the decepitcon Soundwave when he and his team attempted to use the human's Giant sized array radio telescope in Texas, U.S. to lock on the Cybertronian home-world: Cybertron to Launch a Giant Meteoroid/asteroid of Dark Energon at Cybertron to bring forward an army of Terrorcons to conquer Earth and destroy the Autobots.

He showed his courageous is when he, Miko and Rafael tried to stop the Human Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. from stealing the Advance D.I.N.G.U.S.(Dynamic Nuclear Generation System). He showed his Resourcefulness when he and Miko were trap with their Autobot Guardians and friends: Arcee and Bulkhead in an abandon Decepitcon mine that collapsed from a fight between his Autobot guardian: Arcee and Megatron. The Fight resulted in Megatron Shooting up the roof of the mine causing it to collapse. Jack was able to find a Decepitcon mining drill and dig his way with Arcee, Bulkhead and Miko. He again shown his quick thinking and resourcefulness when he, Agent Fowler, Miko and Rafael went aboard the Decepitcon warship with temporary neutralized Decepitcons and take valuable intelligence from the Decepitcons that were neutralized by a formerly sentient Psychotic warship that become sentient from dark energon to repair it and that they were able to disable.

In late April of 2012 himself, his mother: June Darby, Rafael Esquivel, Miko Nakadia, Sierra Michelson and Vince Jones were Kidnapped by the human Terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. for a scientific experiment: Project Chimera in attempt in turning Humans into Cybertronians/Transformers. Throughout the ordeal with M.E.C.H. Jack kept a calm, compassionate and thoughtful persona and was able to calm down and kept in line and to show compassion to his other follow human companions. After being transformed into a Cybertronian Jack was appointed in the netherworld by the Council of Primes to the Rank of Prime but would be an apprentice to Optimus Prime as his teacher to train him in becoming the Cybertronian Next Generation Prime. After escaping the hiding temporary M.E.C.H. military base and quickly adapted to his situation and took the name Nova-Strike Prime and become the leader of the Nova-Strike team.

June Darby age 39-A former human ally of the Autobots on Earth that was caught in the crossfire in the Cybertronian civil war when she was Captured by M.E.C.H and Airachnid as revenge against her Son Jack Darby and his Cybertronian Guardian: Arcee. She was introduced to the Autobots by Agent Fowler, Jack and Arcee and found out that 2 other Humans were interacting with the Autobots along with 2 other humans: Miko Nakatia and Rafael Esquivel. She became the default Human Medical Expert of the human team to help out with her follow human's with injuries they might suffer from Interaction with the Autobots and Decepitcons. She proved herself a valuable Autobot ally went Rafael was Injured by Dark Energon and helped treat him.

In late April of 2012 herself, Jack Darby, June Darby, Rafael Esquivel, Sierra Michelson and Vince Jones were kidnapped by the human Terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. for a scientific experiment: Project Chimera in attempt in turning Humans into Cybertronians/Transformers. Throughout the ordeal with M.E.C.H. June kept a calm and moderate panic persona along with some of her follow human companions. After being transformed into a Cybertronian June was in the netherworld by the Council of Primes and heard from Arcee and the Conversation she had with the Council of Primes been appointed Jack to the Rank of Prime but would be an apprentice to Optimus Prime as his teacher to train him in becoming the Cybertronian Next Generation Prime. After seeing that she learned from Solus Prime(the Only Female Prime) that the Council of Prime wanted to give them all a Complex Robotic Reproductive system similar to humans to help rebuild their Cybertronian Civilization and Need her knowledge of the Human Reproductive system to create a complex Robotic Reproductive system similar to humans. After escaping the hiding temporary M.E.C.H. military base and quickly adapted to her situation and took the name Ultra Aid and become an expert in Cybertronian Biology and a Doctor in Cybertronian Medicine to treat injuries from battles with the Decepitcons and maybe M.E.C.H. She become Nova-Strike team's chief Medic and Doctor. Ratchet agreed to teach June of Cybertronian Biology and Medicine along with Arcee teaching her some military combat training to learn how to survive in a battle with the Decepitcons and became their apprentice.

Miko Nakatia age 14-A former human ally of the Autobots on Earth that discovered the Autobots and now is caught up in the Cybertronian civil war along with 2 other humans Jackson 'Jack' Darby and Rafael Esquivel. She is the Human commutation expert of the human team and the Autobots. Miko is a single child from Japan and is foreign exchange student. Miko is a somewhat courageous, quick thinking and resourceful Human. She has shown these characteristics many times as she helping the Autobots time and time again in their war against the Decepitcons; For example her shown her courage and resourcefulness when facing the Cybertronian Technology Technical Decepitcon Soundwave when she attempted to stop Soundwave's attempt to use the Giant sized array radio telescope in Texas, U.S. to lock on the Cybertronian home-world: Cybertron to Launch a Giant Meteoroid/asteroid of Dark Energon at Cybertron to bring forward an army of Terrorcons to conquer Earth and destroy the Autobots.

She showed her courageous is when she, Jack Darby and Rafael tried to stop the Human Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. from stealing the Advance D.I.N.G.U.S.(Dynamic Nuclear Generation System) aboard the Train carrying the D.I.N.G.U.S. to intercept M.E.C.H. from stealing the D.I.N.G.U.S. She again shown her courage and resourcefulness when she, Agent Fowler, Jack Darby and Miko went aboard the Decepitcon warship with temporary neutralized Decepitcons to gather Valuable intelligence from the Decepitcons computer while the Decepitcons were neutralized by a formerly sentient Psychotic warship that become sentient from dark energon to repair it and that they were able to disable.

In late April of 2012 herself, Jack Darby, June Darby, Rafael Esquivel, Sierra Michelson and Vince Jones were kidnapped by the human Terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. for a scientific experiment: Project Chimera in attempt in turning Humans into Cybertronians/Transformers. Throughout the ordeal with M.E.C.H. she was chatted and shot 1 insult comment to many from she insulted the Decepitcon Airachnid and when she insulted Silas ending with Silas threatening her with his Military grade knife to keep her chatty mouth closed. After that confrontation Miko keep a calm, silent and panic persona along with some of her follow human companions. After being transformed into a Cybertronian Miko was in the netherworld by the Council of Primes and heard from Arcee and the Conversation she had with the Council of Primes been appointed Jack to the Rank of Prime but would be an apprentice to Optimus Prime as his teacher to train him in becoming the Cybertronian Next Generation Prime. After escaping the hiding temporary M.E.C.H. military base and quickly adapted to her situation and took the name Ryu Senshi(Japanese for Dragon warrior) and become a Cybertronian Warrior(a wrecker) of the Nova-Strike team. Bulkhead and Acree agreed to teach Miko of military combat training and how to survive in a battle with the Decepitcons and became their apprentice.

Rafael Esquivel age 12-A former human ally of the Autobots on Earth that was caught in the crossfire in the Cybertronian civil war along with 2 other humans Jackson 'Jack' Darby and Miko Nakadia. He is the Human Technology Technical Expert and hacker of the human team and of Autobots. Rafael is 1 of 6 children, the 4th oldest and 3rd son. Rafael Esquivel is a courageous, intelligence, quick thinking and resourceful Human. He has shown these characteristics many times as he helping the Autobots time and time again in their war against the Decepitcons; For example his shown his courage, intelligence and resourcefulness when facing the Cybertronian Technology Technical Decepitcon Soundwave when he attempted to stop Soundwave's attempt to use the Giant sized array radio telescope in Texas, U.S. to lock on the Cybertronian home-world: Cybertron to Launch a Giant Meteoroid/asteroid of Dark Energon at Cybertron to bring forward an army of Terrorcons to conquer Earth and destroy the Autobots.

He showed his intelligence is when he, Jack Darby and Miko tried to stop the Human Terrorist Organization: M.E.C.H. from stealing the Advance D.I.N.G.U.S.(Dynamic Nuclear Generation System) from the help Ratchet in providing coordinates to open a Ground-Bridge Port to transport Jack and Miko aboard the Train carrying the D.I.N.G.U.S. to intercept M.E.C.H. from stealing the D.I.N.G.U.S. As time went on Rafael formed strong friendship bond with the Autobot Scout Bumblebee like a Brotherly Relationship. He formed another strong Friendship Bond with the Autobot Medic: Ratchet and they both formed a father/son Relationship with each other. This showed went Rafael was injured by Megatron from Dark Energon and Ratchet saved his live.

He again shown his quick thinking and resourcefulness when he, Agent Fowler, Jack Darby and Miko went aboard the Decepitcon warship with temporary neutralized Decepitcons and use his intelligence and hacking skill to download valuable intelligence from the Decepitcons computer into an Autobot USB dive while the Decepitcons were neutralized by a formerly sentient Psychotic warship that become sentient from dark energon to repair it and that they were able to disable.

In late April of 2012 himself, Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadia, Sierra Michelson and Vince Jones were Kidnapped by the human Terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. for a scientific experiment: Project Chimera in attempt in turning Humans into Cybertronians/Transformers. Throughout the ordeal with M.E.C.H. Rafael kept a calm, thoughtful and a little panic persona along with some of his follow human companions. After being transformed into a Cybertronian Rafael was in the netherworld by the Council of Primes and heard from Arcee and the Conversation she had with the Council of Primes been appointed Jack to the Rank of Prime but would be an apprentice to Optimus Prime as his teacher to train him in becoming the Cybertronian Next Generation Prime. After escaping the hiding temporary M.E.C.H. military base and quickly adapted to his situation and took the name Hardwire and become the Human Technology Technical Expert and hacker of the Nova-Strike team. Ratchet agreed to teach Rafael about Cybertronian technology with Rafael becoming his apprentice to learn how to become a Cybertonian Technology technical expert and hacker from Ratchet teaching him.

Vince Jones age 16-Vince Jones is Jackson 'Jack' Darby's Rival and Bully at Jasper High school. Vince and Jack's rivalry can be traced back to went their were 12 years old and were Friendly Rivalry's in race their remote control cars that they brought to race with each other. Their friendly rivalry came to a head went Jack was able beat Vince fair and square in the Race. However after Jack's Victory Vince became more and more Bitter to Jack and the 2 eventually ending their friendship. As time when on he and Jack competed heatedly with each other ranging from racing to girls.

In late April of 2012 himself, Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadia, Sierra Michelson and Vince Jones were Kidnapped by the human Terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. for a scientific experiment: Project Chimera in attempt in turning Humans into Cybertronians/Transformers. Throughout the ordeal with M.E.C.H. Vince kept a calm and arrogant persona along with some of his follow human companions. After being transformed into a Cybertronian Vince was in the netherworld by the Council of Primes and heard from Arcee and the Conversation she had with the Council of Primes appointed Jack to the Rank of Prime but would be an apprentice to Optimus Prime as his teacher to train him in becoming the Cybertronian Next Generation Prime. After escaping the hiding temporary M.E.C.H. military base He decided to put aside he heated rivalry with Jack Darby and to reform himself and quickly adapted to his situation and took the name Shadow-Hunter and become the 2nd in command of the Nova-Strike team. Optimus Prime agreed to teach Vince of how to become a respectful, responsible and thoughtful 2nd in command to help Jack make the right call in combat situations and became his apprentice.

Sierra Michelson age 16-Sierra Michelson a human Resident Jasper, Nevada and a High school Student at Jasper High school. She has somewhat of a crush on a boy named Jack Darby but kept it a secret to herself. She would eventually overtime discover that Jack's Rival and Former Bully: Vince Jones has feels for her. she would in turn return the feels to Vince be telling him that she to had feels for him. In late April of 2012 herself, Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadia, Rafael Esquivel and Vince Jones were kidnapped by the human Terrorist organization: M.E.C.H. for a scientific experiment: Project Chimera in attempt in turning Humans into Cybertronians/Transformers. Throughout the ordeal with M.E.C.H. she kept a moderate Panic Persona and screamed out of fear went she saw an alien life-form(Cybertronian) in front of her but after she screamed Jack Darby to her to control her fear. After listen to Jack she kept a calm, silent and little panic persona along with some of her follow human companions. After being transformed into a Cybertronian Sierra was in the netherworld by the Council of Primes and heard from Arcee and the Conversation she had with the Council of Primes been appointed Jack to the Rank of Prime but would be an apprentice to Optimus Prime as his teacher to train him in becoming the Cybertronian Next Generation Prime. After escaping the hiding temporary M.E.C.H. military base and quickly adapted to her situation and took the name Serenity and become a Cybertronian Warrior(a Ninja similar to Arcee) of the Nova-Strike team. Acree agreed to teach Sierra of military combat training and how to survive in a battle with the Decepitcons and became her apprentice.

* * *

Main Cybertronian/Transformer Heroes Character Profiles:

Optimus Prime age 5,499* years- Optimus Prime(Originally Named Orion Pax) is the leader of the Autobots. During the Golden Age of Cybertron, Orion Pax originally operated as a young data clerk located in the Iacon Hall of Records where he was tutored by his mentor Alpha Trion. During his time Orion frequently studied about Cybertron's past upon where he grew increasingly concerned about the plague of corruption and inequality. Around this time he also met and befriended Ratchet whom became a close friend and later a trusted confidant.

Orion became greatly inspired by the wisdom of a gladiator named Megatronus upon when first corresponding with each other, the two discussed their ideas together, Megatronus became the equivalent of a mentor towards Orion and in the process the pair became close friends (almost as close as brothers.) However when the pair presented their ideas towards the High Council, they discovered their ideologies were vastly different from each other, where Megatron attempted to arrogantly overthrow the High Council with force and demanded the title of Prime; Orion however disbelieved in violence as a means of achieving justice – his speech was warmly touched by the High Council whom personally recommend to Orion that he should be named the next Prime. This event caused Megatron to cut of all ties with Orion and the council where in the process he formed his own cult of followers he named 'Decepticons' and initiated 'The Great War' between him and The Autobots.

As the Great War begins Megatron Infected Cybertron's core, fueled by Dark Energon- Orion journeyed into the center of the planet upon where he discovered the existence of his creator Primus where due to his valiant efforts he was presented the Matrix of Leadership and thus was officially named 'Optimus Prime' and became the valiant leader of the Autobots. As the Great war continues, Optimus led his group against Megatron forces where together they endured in a centuries-old skirmish and engaged in several battles most notably the 'Battle of Technahar' where he encountered Skyquake whom had been sent on behalf of Megatron to assassinate him however Optimus managed to survive this encounter. During the war he met and befriended several allies including Ultra Magnus whom he personally trained and served as his commanding officer; as well as the young scout Bumblebee and the Wrecker Bulkhead whom later became members of his elite group 'Team Prime'.

By the near conclusion of the war where Megatron forces had become superior, Optimus elected to launch the Allspark into deep space which eventually reached Theta Scorpieye in order to prevent Megatron from gaining possession of the artifact. Eventually when Cybertron ultimately became uninhabitable, Optimus alongside several of his comrades evacuated the planet and boarded The Ark in search for a new planet; the crew journeyed through thousands of years until they eventually reached Earth. Upon their arrival Optimus and his team came into contact with the Untied States government where they were granted a formerly abandoned missile silo as a base which they reconstructed into Autobot Outpost Omega 1 and were assigned William Fowler as their personal liaison. At some point later Optimus transmitted a secret message across the galaxy advising any remaining Autobot refugees to travel to Earth and to join them – this message was later discovered by Arcee and Cliffjumper whom managed to journeyed to Earth via Space Bridge and joined Team Prime. When Team Prime made contact with 3 Humans: Jackson 'Jack' Darby, Rafael Esquivel and Miko Nakadia he at first didn't like them be eventually form various friendship bonds in various amount of strength with the Humans; he especially formed a strong bond with Jackson 'Jack' Darby and they both formed a father/son Relationship with each other.

Ratchet age 7,624 years- Ratchet is an Autobot and Optimus Prime's 2nd in command, Chief Medic and Scientist on Earth to take care Team Prime and design Cybertronian Technology for them to use in their War with the Decepitcons. Ratchet meet Optimus(Originally Orion Pax) Prime during the final Twilight years of the Cybertonian Golden age and they both become close friends and later a trusted confidant to Optimus. He saved the Autobot Bumblebee when he was near death and lost his Voice box. Ratchet was able to mostly repaired the damage Megatron did to Bumblebee's voice Box but he was unable to fully his voice box for him to Speak regularly and now could only talk with unusual beeps and tones to replace his regular speech.

When Team Prime made contact with 3 Humans: Jackson 'Jack' Darby, Rafael Esquivel and Miko Nakadia he at first didn't like them be eventually form various friendship bonds in various amount of strength with the Humans; he especially formed a strong bond with Rafael Esquivel and they both formed a father/son Relationship with each other.

Arcee age 4,749 years- Arcee is an Autobot and Optimus Prime's 3rd in command of Team Prime on Earth. Arcee was an intelligent officer for the Cybertronian Military to gather information about possible enemies like Megatron against the Cybertronian Government before the Great War. As the Great War began Arcee was a participant in the war and originally was partnered with Tailgate. During one mission, she talked to Tailgate on comm link before being captured by Airachnid for interrogation. Arcee was tied up and refused to talk. Arcee would soon reveal she knew nothing and was just bait after Airachnid revealed that she had also captured Tailgate. After Tailgate was killed, Arcee was saved by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. She gave herself doubt, proclaiming to her two fellow Autobots that she couldn't save her partner.

Arcee was captured by Starscream and taken captive alongside fellow Autobot Cliffjumper. She claimed to barely know him before and when Starscream said he would kill Cliffjumper if she did not cooperate, Arcee showed little to no concern about him. Soon after being tortured by Starscream, Arcee and Cliffjumper teamed up and managed to get away from him, leaving Starscream strapped up. The two later went together to get off Cybertron, only to be confronted by Shockwave. Still, the two fought past him and joined up with the Autobots on Earth. Arcee drove while talking to Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper told her of a parking ticket he had received and she reminded him of the Autobots's rule to keep a low profile. Cliffjumper told Arcee that he picked up a signal of energon. Arcee asked Cliffjumper if he needed back up before being asked if he ever did. Cliffjumper intercepted the signal and was attacked by a multitude of Vehicons. Arcee reported to the other Autobots and as the group assembled, Arcee found Cliffjumper's broken horn and realized that he had been killed. Attending his memorial service with the others, Arcee left the others stating that if Cliffjumper was gone, then standing around and lamenting his death would not bring him back. Arcee returned to civilization and was soon followed by two Vehicons.

She parked herself outside of a burger restaurant, where human Jack Darby was working. As he stood outside admiring her, the two Vehicons began to move in. Because of this Arcee was forced to reveal herself to the young boy as she drove away with him on top of her. Getting away from the Vehicons, Arcee told him to forget that he had seen her as she began to drive away. However, she soon noticed that the Vehicons had set their sights on him as well. Getting the boy again, Jack asked what the Vehicons were and why they were chasing them. Arcee soon corrected him by stating that they were not affiliated with each other.

They were soon aided by Bumblebee, who Arcee addressed as family when Jack asked her if he was a friend of hers. Arcee and Bumblebee confronted the Vehicons after they got of the road. Arcee trash talked the Vehicons before charging at them. Though she managed to hold her own against the Vehicons, Arcee and Bumblebee were unable to defeat them. Luckily, the timely arrival of Bulkhead caused them to think twice about continuing to fight and sent the two retreating. After returning to the Autobot base, Arcee told Optimus of her duel with the Vehicons and after the two humans were mentioned to him, stressed that they must have seen her in action. Arcee and Bumblebee were tasked with retrieving the two humans. While Bumblebee was able to get Rafael easily, Arcee had trouble getting Jack. She told him that he was being requested by Optimus and was soon seen by Miko Nakadai, who previously had sketched her in her motorcycle form.

After expressing distaste in Miko finding out about them, Arcee took her and Jack back to the Autobot base. There, Ratchet told her that he thought there were only two humans. Arcee however, told him that humans multiply as the three were soon introduced to Optimus Prime. Arcee at first didn't like them be eventually form various friendship bonds in various amount of strength with the Humans; she especially formed a strong bond with Jackson 'Jack' Darby and they both formed a Professional Relationship(Perhaps something more over time.) with each other.

In Early 2012 Arcee along with their team's human allies: Jackson 'Jack' Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel were kidnapped by M.E.C.H. Kidnap along with the Human Vince Jones and have capture Sierra Michelson when she was unable to escape the attention from M.E.C.H. to use in their Scientific Experimental Project: Project Chimera. M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted to see if they could transfer a Human Mind into a transformer body.

Bulkhead age 4,874 years- Bulkhead is an Autobot and the main 'Muscle' of Team Prime. Originally, Bulkhead emerged from the Well Of All-sparks where he became a laborer in construction who simply viewed himself as an uneducated simpleton who could simply __"build stuff and break stuff".__ During the war Bulkhead became a member of the Wreckers, an elite combat unit dedicated to fulling missions that no one else would accept, where he met Wheeljack of whom the two developed a close friendship with each other where the two fought together in many battles alongside many others. In a battle with the Decepitcons he and Wheeljack were left with no communications as well as possessing low Energon thus were surrounded by Decepticons; however Wheeljack managed to save the pair by tossing a grenade into a smelter causing it to explode and take out their enemies. At one point he and Wheeljack had an altercation on Sandokan additionally Bulkhead personally witnessed an entire unit wiped out by weaponize Tox-En orchestrated by Megatron. He also developed a long-time rivalry with Breakdown, whom Bulkhead personally stated to have caused him many painful losses when referring to Miko __"You have no idea the things he's done."__ Eventually during The Battle Of Thunderhead Pass, Bulkhead joined Optimus' forces despite his love of being a Wrecker he decided to put his strength towards a more noble cause as he considered him to be 'the real deal' he later became a member of Team Prime where he presumably met Ratchet and Bumble Bee, however, he often pondered whether Wheeljack felt that he deserted him. At one point he and the rest of Team Prime experienced an end run on Polyhex.

Bulkhead followed Cliffjumper's signal with the other Autobots. He arrived with Arcee Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus Prime on the scene. They searched the area until Arcee found one of Cliffjumper's horns. The team held a little funeral outside of their base to honor Cliffjumper and hoped for the best of being on Earth. Optimus instructed Arcee and Bumblebee to retrieve Jack and Raf when they were spotted by Decepticons. Along the way, they were spotted by a third human, a girl named Miko Nakadai. After they arrived, Miko had already questioned Bulkhead on his appearance and personality. Optimus explained to the three that the Autobots were there to protect their planet from the Decepticons and feared Megatron's return. He eventually form various friendship bonds in various amount of strength with the Humans; she especially formed a strong bond with Miko Nakadai and they both formed a Professional Relationship(Perhaps something more over time.) with each other.

Bumblebee age 4,218 years- Bumblebee is an Autobot and Optimus Prime's Scout of Team Prime on Earth. Bumblebee was born as one of the last generation to be created from the Well of Allsparks after it had seized producing life. During 'The Great War', Bumblebee joined the Autobots where he fought alongside Optimus Prime and several other comrades during the centuries-old skirmish. At some point in the war Bumblebee took part in an operation to track down Overload a Deceptcon spy whom had managed to destroy a selection of Autobot installations. Bumblebee attempted to apprehend him, tragically however he was brutally overpowered by the physically superior Decepticon; though Overload was eventually captured by his leader Optimus and placed into stasis.

As the Great war continued, Bumblebee was captured by Decepticon forces at Tyger Pax, upon where he was brutally interrogated by Megatron though the young scout valiantly refused to reveal any information which ultimately resulted in the Decepticon leader destroying his voice box and was subsequently left to die. However Bumblebee was later discovered by Autobot troops and was evacuated to a triage facility where he was stabilized by a field medic Ratchet where he was able to communicate(via beeps and tones), though was unable to repair his voice box and thus was rendered mute. During a Rescue Operation to Rescue an Autobot named Arcee who was captured and interrogated by Arachnid immediately after the death of Tailgate. He alongside Cliffjumper managed to invade her personal lair and managed to save Arcee and escort her to safety. After the near conclusion of the war which had ultimately reduced Cybertron to become uninhabitable, Bumblebee personally joined Team Prime alongside Optimus, Ratchet (and presumably where he met Bulkhead) and thus evacuated the planet through boarding The Ark where together they travelled across the galaxy for thousands of years until they eventually reached Earth.

During a scout for Energon, Cliffjumper was placed in a difficult battle and taken to the Decepticon warship. Bumblebee, was in a different time zone and unable to arrive until after he was captured. Bumblebee met up with Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime and searched the area for any clues regarding Cliffjumper's previous presence. However, Arcee was able to find one of his horns, indicating he had been killed during the battle. Bumblebee was present for the Autobots' gathered mourning of their ally's death. Arcee struck out on her own and wound up with a human, Jack Darby. During a chase between her and two Vehicons, Bumblebee interfered and charged at the two. As he continued to aid Arcee, he was forced into robot mode when the Vehicons chose to fight them. During the battle, he met Rafael Esquivel or Raf Esquivel and ordered him to run alongside Jack, in an attempt to evacuate. Despite his and Arcee's best efforts, the pair proved ineffective and were nearly defeated until the arrival of Bulkhead. Bumblebee went back to the Autobot base and told Optimus of his and Arcee's antics, alongside the latter. After Optimus ordered their human allies to be brought to the Autobots' base, Bumblebee went to retrieve Raf and brought him back. He eventually form various friendship bonds in various amount of strength with the Humans; he especially formed a strong bond with Rafael Esquivel and they both formed a Brotherly relationship with each other.

* * *

Main Cybertronian/Transformers and Human Villians character Profiles:

Airachnid age 4,811 years- During the war on Cybertron Airachnid was a torture specialist. During that time she tortured Arcee in effort to gain a set of Autobot attack-coordinates from her. Arcee refused to talk so Airachnid tried a simpler method – Either Arcee talked, or her partner, Tailgate (whom Airachnid had also captured) would die. Arcee swore she didn't know the coordinates but even then Airachnid made good on her threat and splattered the walls with Tailgate's energon, killing him right before Arcee's eyes. She was about to terminate an emotionally-stricken Arcee when Bumblebee and Cliffjumper broke in, blasters blazing, killing Airachnid's two Vehicon henchmen while she made a quick escape. This event would forge a mutual desire for both Arcee and Airachnid to off-line the exodus, Airachnid went solo and traveled the universe in pursuit of her new hobby- Collecting endangered species (that weren't really endangered until they met her) and mounting their heads on the walls of her ship.

Airachnid's ship crash landed on Earth while Arcee and Jack were on Energon Patrol. She had come to Earth for her next souvenir. As soon as Arcee saw the ship, she knew who it was. This led her to a flash back while she was in Airachnid's torture chambers on Cybertron. Airachnid then proceeded to make a mark on Arcee's face with her acidic touch. Arcee witnessed her partner Tailgate's death by Airachnid's hand. Later though, Arcee faced Airachnid and was soon webbed to a cliff side by her. After Arcee told Jack to run away, since Airachnid was only interested in hunting humans, Airachnid left Arcee as she chased Jack instead. After a chase through the forest, Jack was able to light some leaked energon near Airachnid's ship, thus destroying her ship and leaving her stranded. However, Airachnid managed to web Jack to a tree but Arcee arrived just in time to stop Airachnid from harming Jack. Arcee managed to defeat Airachnid, only to see her escape under-ground in her drill mode.

She later had a brief "partnership" with MECH to get revenge on Arcee and Jack. M.E.C.H kidnapped June Darby, Jack's mother, and lures them to Airachnid. When Airachnid was about to strike her revenge, Agent Fowler showed up. She scanned his helicopter and fled, much to Fowler's irritation of his vehicles again being scanned by Decepticons. Later, she stole the Polarity Gauntlet from Breakdown in the desert, claiming "It fits, a girl can never have too many accessories." When Arcee arrived, magnetized to Bulkhead's back, they fought again. A stray blaster bolt from Arcee knocked the gauntlet from Airachnid's hand, causing it to activate, but Breakdown managed to turn it off. Later in the battle, she got stuck to Breakdown and was taken aboard the Nemesis. She told Megatron, "What can I say, it's good to be back."

Airachnid and Starscream went in search of the Harbinger, a lost Decepticon transporter that carried a special weapon, the Immobilizer. Airachnid activated the ship's computer, but Starscream warned that the Autobots would trace the energy signal, which they did. When Airachnid found out the ship was broken in half when it was attacked by Autobots, she wasn't happy. She tied him up and left for the Autobots. He told where the other half is though. When the Autobots found him, he said he wanted change sides and become an Autobot. Not far away, Airachnid had found the other half of the ship, and the Immobilizer. When the Autobots arrived, she attacked them with it. She hits Bulkhead, freezing him. Nearby, Arcee was guarding Starscream when he made the awful mistake of admitting to her that he was the one who killed Cliffjumper. Enraged at finding the 'Con who killed her partner, Arcee allowed Starscream to be escape and they began to fight. Thinking she had frozen him, Airachnid left Bumblebee, only for him to sneak up to her and punched her round the chops. She dropped the Immobilizer and Bumblebee destroyed it. Airachnid transformed and escapes in her helicopter form, only to get the riot act from Megatron, who was furious at her for leaving Starscream to the Autobots, thereby giving them access to valuable Decepticon information. What both of them did not realize was that Starscream had escaped and declared himself neutral to the bots and cons before flying off to parts unknown.

Later, Airachnid was placed in command of Megatron's vessel in his absence. When Megatron did not report back for some time, Airachnid stated that the Decepticons "should consider the possibility of a future without Megatron..." As Earth begins to fall into chaos due to the awakening of Unicron, Airachnid threatened the troops into obeying her command of retreat. Soundwave, however, challenged Airachnid's authority. When she tried to correct him, Soundwave easily beat Airachnid down, forcing her to yield, and embarrassing her in front of the entire crew.

Aboard the Nemesis, Airachnid suggested her tracking skills would prove useful for tracking down remaining relics to Megatron. After Megatron claimed to have noted her suggestion, Airachnid briefly addressed Soundwave before leaving the room. With her request approved, she was sent out with Breakdown and Dreadwing to locate a spike of Energon. As the three walked, Airachnid claimed Megatron had overdone himself with supposedly sending two of his professional and trusted Decepticons to track it down, as opposed to one. This would caused an argument and eventual fight between her and Breakdown, as she made it clear to him that she was referring to Dreadwing and herself. Airachnid continued to pester Breakdown, making puns directly related to his loss of his eye. As Breakdown became enraged, he attacked the female Decepticon with all of his might.

As referred to by Megatron during his contact of Dreadwing, Airachnid proved to be difficult as she quickly moved away from the two with her leg and webbed Breakdown's face. Things grew more tense as Dreadwing joined in the fight, carrying on his original intention to kill her. As Dreadwing shot at her, Airachnid dodged his blasts. Dreadwing's shooting came to a close when Airachnid finally succeeded in hitting him with one of her webs, attaching him to a tree and rendering him unable to use his weapon. One particular blast hit a tree, of which Airachnid was currently positioned on, causing her to hit her back against it and fall to the ground. Just then, Breakdown joined in the battle. Following a few of his own blast, he followed her deeper into the forest and away from the immobile Dreadwing. Seemingly cornered, she allowed Breakdown to follow her, wrapped him with her webs and killed him by literally tearing him apart, limb-by-limb.

Soon after departing from his corpse, she stumbled across an Insecticon. In turn, it came across Starscream, who had left the Decepticons like herself and was desperately looking for energon. With her former fellow Decepticon in her sights, she asserted to him that she and the Insecticon had a unique bond, stating that they were "one of the same mind". Starscream offered a proposal for a truce between the two rogue Decepticons, to which Airachnid rejected and instead ordered her lone Insecticon to kill him. Though Starscream survived, she would later set her sights on Megatron, whom she challenged to come and face her new warrior. Megatron did just that and proved to be a worthy adversary for the Insecticon. Megatron reminded her of his training in the pits of Kaon and defeated the Insecticon before being too worn out to even stand and collapsing to the ground. All the while, Airachnid was chased down by a consistently vengeful Arcee. Though the female Autobot tried her best, she proved unable to detain the warrior and was instead webbed herself by Airachnid. However, she would not be able to carry out her full intentions as Starscream shot at Airachnid, causing her to flee. After fleeing, she stumbled across a vast amount of Insecticons and concluded that her first was merely a scout. Later, she found the location of the __Nemesis__ that to the Autobot Bulkhead damaging the Nemesis power core and awakened several of the Insecticons inside the nest she had found. She sent roughly 40 Insecticons to try to assassinate Megatron but failed.

A few days after the failed assassination attempt Airachnid decided to contacted Silas and M.E.C.H. for another Potential Alliance with Each other. Silas and Airachnid agreed that she would provide Silas and M.E.C.H engineers and scientists to Cybertronian Technology and Biology to create their own versions of Transformers and Technology. In return for providing M.E.C.H. and Silas with Cybertronian Biology, Technology and Energon Silas and M.E.C.H. would provide Airachnid with Energon to Survive. As time when on she helped M.E.C.H. Kidnap Team Prime Human allies: Jackson 'Jack' Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel along with the Human Vince Jones and have capture Sierra Michelson when she was unable to escape the attention from M.E.C.H. to use in their Scientific Experimental Project: Project Chimera. M.E.C.H. and Silas wanted to see if they could transfer a Human Mind into a transformer body.

M.E.C.H. Leader: Silas or Leland Bishop age 42- Leland Bishop is the Former Human leader now Cybertronian/Transformer leader of the Human Rogue Military Terrorist Organization M.E.C.H. Silas served in the U.S. Military Special forces and Tactics with the US army with ambitious weapons idea which included Project: Damocles a space operated satellite. However the project was mothballed and Bishop was discharged as a result. Silas went on to form an International Company called Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans or M.E.C.H. for short under the name Kevin King. He is a Very good Business man and was able to get over 250 million dollars from Private investors and Terrorist Groups that hate the U.S. and their allies. Silas used the money from his Investors to fund his own Rogue Military Terrorist Group. After discovering the existence of Alien Robots(Cybertronian/Transformers) Silas focused all his companies Investors money into Capturing these Transformers to discover their Secrets. After many Attents and some alliances with a few of the transformers(Starscream and Airachnid) Silas and his company's engineers and scientists were able to develop new revolutionary Technology like Molecular Computers from studying the Cybertronian/transformers biology and technology to transfer a Human mind into their very own reversed engineered transformer Bodies.

After being severely wounded by a U.S. government CIA agent: Special CIA Agent Josef Frost that managed to infiltrate the M.E.C.H. organization as an M.E.C.H. computer engineer Operator. Silas's 2nd in command and head scientist decided the in order to save his life he decided to transfer Silas's Mind to a newly finished and constructed Cybertronian/Transformer body at Top secret and Privately owned M.E.C.H. Air base in Carson city, Nevada. Silas mind Transfer into the newly finished and constructed Cybertronian/Transformer body was a success and afterword Silas declared that the Rise of the M.E.C.H. Robotic super Soldier army has Began.

* * *

* A Cybertronian could live a Maximum Lifespan for as long as roughly 20,000 Human years before dying of Natural Mechanical and system Failures. A Cybertronian lives 166.666 Human years to a Cybertronian year.


End file.
